Ma fille
by yashiro-san
Summary: En lisant le journal ce matin là, Shanks Le Roux n'aurait pas pu imaginer ce qu'il allait y apprendre ; non seulement qu'il avait une fille, dont il ignorait jusqu'à lors l'existance, mais en plus qu'elle était sur le point de se faire exécuter. (T par sécurité).
1. Prologue

Attention : One piece ne m'appartient pas.

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère faire une fiction qui ne sera pas trop longue, pour l'instant j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance et j'espère faire entre 10 et 15 chapitres, grand maximum. On verra ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Il était tôt ce matin là et pourtant le capitaine du Red Force, Shanks Le Roux, était déjà debout, chose rare. Pourtant, ce matin là, l'empereur avait eut l'étrange impression qu'il devait se lever, ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent mais en général ça n'annonçait rien de bon et ça l'inquiétait, surtout que tout semblait comme d'habitude sur son navire. Après un moment à vagabonder dans les couloirs et après être aller prendre quelques viennoiseries en cuisine, le capitaine se rendit sur le pont, où il salua le vigile et rejoignit son second, déjà à la barre, comme à son habitude.

\- Tiens donc, déjà debout ? S'amusa l'homme aux cheveux gris.

Le rouge ne lui répondit que par un bref signe du bras avant de s'installer à ses côtés. Après un moment de silence et alors que le roux était sur le point d'exprimer son inquiétude à son second, un oiseau postier arriva pour leur livrer le journal. Le rouge paya l'oiseau et commença à lire les gros titres avant de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber le nez sur le plancher. Son second, surpris, leva un sourcil en le regardant, curieux, cependant l'empereur ne lui fit pas l'honneur de répondre et tourna frénétiquement les pages du journal jusqu'à celle souhaitée. Pendant un instant le roux resta silencieux, lisant le journal à toute vitesse, son visage mêlant incrédulité, inquiétude et panique.

Enfin, après quelques instants, le rouge leva les yeux vers son second, lui envoyant un regard que même le second ne su comprendre. Le capitaine lui montra alors la double page qui avait eu temps d'effet sur lui.

Curieux, l'homme se saisi du journal et laissa tomber sa cigarette de surprise en lisant les gros titres. ''Shanks Le Roux aurait un enfant !'' Rapidement, le second parcouru l'article des yeux. ''C'est par hasard qu'un colonel de la marine tombe sur une jeune fille aux éloquents cheveux rougeoyants,'', ''La ressemblance aurait pu s'arrêter là si la jeune fille n'était pas née d'un père inconnu. Intrigué par son histoire le colonel Smoker enquête et découvre que la fille en question est née d'une mère ayant travaillé un temps comme médecin à bord d'un navire pirate,'' , '' Suite à divers éléments, notamment suite à une lettre laissée par la mère défunte de la jeune fille, les doutes ne sont plus permis et la jeune fille de 17 ans est arrêtée par la marine hier matin.''

Suite à cela divers éléments étaient avancés pour prouver la culpabilité de la jeune fille et ainsi légitimiser son arrestation et, comme le lu le second en fin de page, son exécution. ''La coupable sera exécutée le…'', lu-t-il précédé de la date et du lieu d'exécution. Pour le gris tous ces éléments ne prouvaient en aucun cas une quelconque infraction et ne légitimisaient aucunement une exécution, le gouvernement mondial et sa peur des enfants de grands pirates… Le problème maintenant était, d'une part que l'exécution était prévue pour dans deux jours, trop peu pour qu'ils puissent rejoindre le lieu d'exécution à temps et d'autre part, l'identité de la mère, au vu des informations données dans le journal, n'était pas inconnue du pirate et que cette histoire pourrait être tout à fait vraie. Ce qui amenait un autre problème, ça pourrait être un piège, certes l'enfant existait vraiment mais si ils venaient la prendre la marine serait tentée de faire d'une pierre deux coups, tuer Shanks Le Roux et tuer sa seule descendante connue.

Finalement le second tourna les yeux vers son capitaine, pour lui nul doute que toutes ces hypothèses lui étaient venues à l'esprit également, maintenant il était question de ce que le capitaine comptait faire. L'homme semblait choqué d'apprendre qu'il avait un enfant, mais également que l'enfant en question allait être exécuté sans qu'il ne l'ai même jamais vu. Il y avait bien une photo sur le journal mais elle ne montrait que son arrestation. La jeune fille était menottée, dos au photographe, entourée de marins. La jeune femme de 17 ans avait de longs cheveux rouges pourpres ondulés, lui arrivant en bas du dos, et portait une simple robe blanche à bretelle.

\- On y va. Fit l'empereur en se relevant, le regard sérieux.

\- Nous risquons de ne pas arriver à temps, sans compter que la marine a surement prévue notre arrivée.

\- Tant pis pour la marine, si ils se mettent en travers de notre chemin on foncera dans le tas. Pour le temps, on va pousser le Red Force à son maximum, j'ai confiance en lui, il nous mènera à destination. Assura-t-il en quittant le pont pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec un éternal Pose. En route. Dit-il en posant la boule à côté du gouvernail.

\- Bien, capitaine. Acquiesça le gris en allumant une nouvelle cigarette.

De loin il entendit le capitaine crier partout pour lever ses hommes.

\- Aller debout ! Debout bandes de larves ! On a du travail !


	2. Chapitre 1

Attention: One piece ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

En ouvrant les yeux ce matin là, tout ce que vit Hana. D Makka, c'était les murs gris de sa cellule. Avec un long soupir la jeune fille se tourna dans sa couchette, enfin ce qui était censé l'être, qui n'était en fait qu'un morceau de bois avec de la paille dessus, et posa un bras sur ses yeux, repensant sans cesse à ce qui s'était passé seulement quelques jours plus tôt.

* * *

Il était encore tôt ce jour là et le soleil venait à peine de se lever mais Makka était déjà affairée à l'arrière de sa boutique. La jeune fille avait hérité, il y a près d'un an, de la boutique de son grand père adoptif, qui avait été le professeur de sa mère par le passé. C'était une vieille boutique d'herbologie, vendant multiples plantes médicinales, vieille, mais à laquelle elle tenait plus que tout. Sa mère avait travaillé là pendant longtemps, en fait elle ne l'avait jamais vu travailler ailleurs, elle aimait cette boutique elle aussi, de son vivant. Puis sa mère était morte, quand elle avait douze ans et c'est le propriétaire de la boutique, et le maitre de sa mère en la matière, qui l'avait recueillie. Pour tout héritage sa mère lui avait laissé leur petite maison, excentrée du village, son contenu et les maigres économies qu'elle avait amassés au fils des ans.

Cependant elle lui avait laissé quelque chose de plus, quelque chose qui était à l'origine de sa situation actuelle. Elle lui avait laissé une lettre, en plus de son testament. Elle avait dit à son grand père de la lui donner pour ses 15 ou 16 ans, quand il penserait qu'elle serait apte à comprendre et à savoir ce qu'elle contenait. Une lettre qui contenait l'histoire de ses origines, l'histoire de sa naissance ainsi que le nom de son père, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, dont elle ignorait tout.

A l'époque elle avait refusé de la lire, elle ne voulait pas savoir qui était son père, elle avait toujours vécu sans le connaitre et ça lui allait très bien, elle pensait qu'elle ne voulait rien savoir, rien avoir à faire avec l'homme qui avait abandonné sa mère, tout juste enceinte. Makka savait qu'il n'était pas au courant de son existence, sa mère le lui avait dit, elle n'avait su qu'elle était enceinte qu'après être arrivée sur cette ile et que son père ait prit la mer. Car oui, son père était marin, mais elle ne savait pas de quel type, sa mère avait toujours éludé la question. Maintenant elle savait, cela dit, et bizarrement, elle s'en était doutée, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Maintenant, cependant, elle hésitait entre le regret de ne pas avoir détruit cette lettre quand elle aurait put, et le regret de ne pas l'avoir lue avant… Dans le premier cas cette lettre n'aurait pas pu se retourner contre elle et dans le second elle aurait su à quoi s'en tenir, au moins…

Qui plus est, ce matin là, Makka, comme d'habitude, préparait les remèdes médicinaux vendus dans la boutique, rangeait et comptabilisait ses stocks. Une fois cela fait, elle alla ouvrir sa boutique, en général les personnes âgées arrivaient de bonne heure, souhaitant acheter leurs remèdes avant qu'il n'y en ait plus. Et puis, elle les aimait bien, depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule les gens du village l'avaient beaucoup aidée et soutenue, c'était agréable.

Ce matin, cependant, les premiers arrivants ne furent pas les personnes âgées du village, mais un groupe de Marines. Elle savait qu'ils étaient sur l'ile, ils étaient arrivés la veille et depuis tout le village en parlait. En tout cas ils étaient là, apparemment leur médecin de bord leur avait donné une liste de ce qu'ils devaient lui prendre comme herbes médicinales et ils avaient entendu parler de sa boutique par des gens du village. Tout s'était bien passé, elle avait aidé les hommes à trouver ce dont ils avaient besoin, leur avait conseillés certaines herbes et ils avaient été agréables, c'était jusqu'à ce qu'arrive leur colonel, le colonel Smoker.

Au début il était venu pour annoncer aux hommes que leur médecin avait besoin des herbes, puis il avait remarqué ses cheveux pourpres, curieux il avait commencé à lui poser des questions, anodines pour la plupart, enfin c'était ce qu'elle croyait. Deux jours plus tard les marines débarquaient chez elle pour l'emmener sur leur navire afin de l'interroger, et ce sans aucune raison valable. Elle avait bien sur accepté, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, mais elle leur avait tout de même clairement dit que ce n'était pas normal d'agir ainsi.

Et puis, c'est là qu'ont commencé ses véritables problèmes. Les marines ont commencé par lui parler de sa mère, qu'elle avait été médecin sur un navire pirate, celui de Gold D Roger ! Puis que par la suite elle avait intégré l'équipage de Shanks le Roux, toujours en tant que médecin, mais de bord cette fois-ci et non plus comme apprentie comme à l'époque de l'Oro Jackson. Et puis, ils lui avaient dit qu'ils la soupçonnaient d'être la fille de Shanks le Roux, l'empereur pirate, l'un des hommes les plus recherché au monde, un homme aussi fort que Barbe Blanche pouvait l'être ! C'était invraisemblable et n'en croyant pas un mot elle décida de leur apporter la preuve que cet homme n'avait rien à voir avec elle, et cette preuve c'était la lettre que sa mère lui avait laissé, la lettre où sa mère lui donnait le nom de son père.

Jusque là elle avait refusé de l'ouvrir mais cette fois elle n'avait plus le choix. Les marines acceptèrent de prendre en compte la lettre mais qu'ils devaient être présents à son ouverture, au cas où elle se retrouverait positive à leurs attentes et que la jeune fille soit tentée de s'enfuir.

Finalement, cette lettre qu'elle pensait être sa rédemption, se trouva être son bourreau, la condamnant à une mort certaine. En la lisant elle n'avait pas voulu y croire, elle avait même dû la lire plus d'une fois, pourtant le nom de Shanks le Roux était bien présent, écrit noir sur blanc et l'indiquant clairement comme son père biologique. Sa mère avait écrit toute leur histoire, leur rencontre sur l'Oro Jackson, comment ils étaient tombés amoureux, comment et pourquoi elle l'avait suivi après la mort de Roger, la raison pour laquelle elle avait voulu rester sur cette ile, à cause de sa maladie, dont Shanks ignorait tout, la façon dont elle apprit qu'elle était enceinte, son bonheur de l'avoir pour fille…

Elle avait pleuré, longtemps, même après que les marines l'aient emmenée. Elle n'avait pas eu la force de se défendre, de dire qu'elle ne savait rien de tout ça et qu'elle ne trouvait pas ça juste d'être condamnée pour ça… Elle n'avait rien dit, assommée par le choc. Et la voilà là, aujourd'hui, dans sa cellule sombre, humide et inconfortable, n'ayant aucun moyen d'éviter la mort. Le gouvernement lui avait dit qu'elle devait mourir, pour les crimes de son père, parce qu'elle était une menace pour l'avenir, parce que les enfants des grands pirates étaient des dangers pour le gouvernement. C'était futile, si futile…

Elle n'avait jamais aimé le gouvernement, mais là, ça ne faisait que renforcer son point de vue. Pourquoi personne ne faisait rien ? Pourquoi seuls les révolutionnaires agissaient-ils ? Pourquoi les pays ne faisaient rien ? Pourquoi personne ne disait rien ? Tout ça c'était à cause du gouvernement et de leur maudite censure, ho bien sur il n'y avait pas de censure, _officiellement_. Les politiques, les nobles, les dragons célestes, tous ne sont que des hypocrites et des menteurs… Elle haïssait ces gens. Eux pourraient faire quelque chose, mais non, ils se complaisaient bien trop dans leur petit confort et ils avaient le gouvernement à leurs pieds !

Elle entendit soudainement des clés tourner dans la serrure de la porte de sa cellule. Puis elle entendit les barreaux crisser et une voix retentie, celle du colonel Smoker.

\- Allez, gamine, c'est l'heure.

Pour toute réponse elle soupira, pourquoi lutter de toute façon ? Toute seule elle ne ferait que s'épuiser et perdre son temps. Elle s'asseya sur son lit et mit ses mains devant elle, où l'officier plaça une paire de menottes gelées, ce qui la fit frissonner. Puis il la leva et, en cadrés de deux gardes, la fit sortir de sa cellule pour rejoindre la place publique, où elle serait exécutée.

* * *

La place était bondée, il y avait tout le village et quelques journalistes, mais il y avait surtout des marines, surement s'attendaient-ils à une attaque de Shanks le Roux. Makka, elle, n'en avait que faire, qu'il vienne ou pas, dans tous les cas il n'était pas, et ne serait jamais, un père. Combien de fois sa mère lui avait dit qu'il lui avait promis qu'il reviendrai ? Trop, et il n'était jamais venu, que ce soit durant les douze ans séparant sa naissance de la mort de sa mère, ou même depuis sa mort. Il n'était jamais venu et pourtant c'était dire si sa mère l'avait attendu, elle ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

Le plus dur ce matin là, ne fut pas la vision de l'échafaud, mais celle des gens du village, qui la regardaient comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils la voyaient, comme si elle était un simple criminel méritant la mort… Seules quelques personnes semblaient la pleurer, des habitués de sa boutiques, il y avait donc encore quelques personnes capable de voir au-delà des paroles de la marine ?

C'est l'esprit vide qu'elle monta sur l'échafaud et qu'une fois au centre on l'y fit s'agenouiller. Alors que les bourreaux qui allaient lui couper la tête ou lui transpercer le cœur de leurs lances, la jeune fille se remémora ses 17 années de vies. De belles années, ses années avec sa mère avaient été merveilleuses, pleines de joie et d'innocence. Sa mère était géniale et elle l'aimait de tout son être. Elle lui avait fait partager son amour de la médecine, des plantes médicinales, son amour de la lecture, lui avait appris à se défendre en cas de besoin, surtout grâce à des armes à feu et au haki. Et avant toute chose, elle lui avait appris la vie, sa beauté et ses dangers. Et puis elle était morte, de maladie, et son maitre en herbologie l'avait recueillie. C'était un homme gentil, strict dans son travail mais bienveillant. Elle avait eut beaucoup de respect pour cet homme. Et puis lui aussi était mort, n'ayant aucun héritier il lui avait tout légué, sa boutique et le peu d'argent qu'il avait.

Un vice-amiral, détaché pour ce jour spécial, fit un bref discours, sur la piraterie, sur ce qui lui était reproché, sur la paix et l'harmonie du monde… Ses paroles sonnaient vide pour Makka, qui ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, se concentrant sur ses plus beaux souvenirs. Bien sur elle avait des regrets, elle aurait voulu tomber amoureuse, fonder une famille heureuse, devenir une mère comme la sienne l'avait été, devenir un grand médecin herboriste… Mais c'était ainsi et elle ne pouvait rien y faire, elle devait se résigner, mourir avec des regrets ne servait à rien, elle préférait se concentrer sur ce qu'elle avait déjà accompli.

Puis on lui demanda si elle avait des dernières paroles, elle secoua la tête puis s'interrompit avant de lever les yeux vers la mer à l'horizon.

\- Je pense qu'aucun enfant ne devrait être jugé pour les crimes de ses parents, mais si le gouvernement décrète que c'est ce qui doit être fait, alors il n'y a pas que les enfants de pirates qui devaient être jugés…

Un long silence suivi ses paroles et bientôt elle entendit l'ordre de l'abattre. Elle ferma les yeux, résignée à mourir. Puis, alors qu'elle entendait l'air siffler au-dessus d'elle, annonçant la descente rapide des lames des deux bourreaux, elle entendit le son d'un tir à l'arme à feu. Bientôt suivi de cris divers, venant de tous les côtés, civils comme militaires. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux c'était le chaos sur la place, la plupart des marines étaient aux prises avec des pirates et les autres permettaient aux civils de fuir. Elle sentit alors une présence derrière elle et en tournant la tête elle croisa le regard d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux gris ondulés, avec une cicatrice en forme de croix sur la tempe et une cigarette à la bouche. Visiblement l'homme essayait de crocheter ses menottes.

\- De bien belles paroles pour une enfant. Fit-il en la regardant dans les yeux avant de les poser à nouveau sur ses menottes.

\- Je ne suis pas une enfant et qui êtes vous ?

\- Ben Beckmann. Enchanté, Hana. D Makka.

La rouge ne dit rien, que dire de toute façon ?

La seconde suivante l'homme avait ouvert ses menottes et la faisait courir derrière lui et quelques hommes en direction d'une crique isolée de l'ile. Loin derrière eux elle pouvait entendre les marines ordonner leur poursuite.

\- Écoutez je dois vous dire quelque chose d'important… Commença-t-elle avant d'être coupée par l'homme aux cheveux gris.

\- Plus tard gamine, il faut rejoindre le Red Force, les autres nous couvrent mais ils ne tiendront pas longtemps, ont doit être prêts à prendre le large dès qu'ils rejoindront le navire.

\- Mais…

Le regard que l'homme lui envoya la convint de se taire, cependant elle saurait se souvenir de ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe rejoignit le Red Force, le navire de Shanks le Roux, bien vite suivit des hommes restés à terre. Et aussi vite qu'il fallu le temps de le dire, le navire était hors de porté des marines.

Makka, elle, essayait temps bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration. Une ombre apparu alors devant elle, lui faisait lever les yeux. L'homme en face d'elle était grand et bien bâtit. Il était vêtu d'un pentacourt en toile kaki avec des fleurs grises, d'une chemise blanche ouverte aux trois quart et d'une grande cape noire tombant sur ses épaules. Enfin, l'homme avait trois cicatrices sur l'œil gauche et des cheveux doucement ondulés d'un rouge éclatant. Aucun doute, cet homme était Shanks le Roux.

\- Bienvenue sur le Red Force, Makka ! S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.


	3. Chapitre 2

\- Attention: One piece ne m'appartient pas. Seule Makka est à moi.

Juste pour info, Makka signifie pourpre ou cramoisi. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Bienvenue sur le Red Force, Makka ! S'était exclamé le capitaine dudit navire en souriant à la nouvelle arrivante.

Une fois ces mots ayant retentit sur tout le pont du bâtiment, le capitaine regarda sa fille nouvellement connue. C'était, il devait bien l'admettre, une jolie jeune femme. Elle avait un corps fin et bien proportionné, une peau pâle, héritée de sa mère, de fines jambes élancées, bien qu'elle ne soit pas grande, il ne dirait pas plus d'un mètre soixante cinq, mais c'était une bonne taille pour une jeune fille, et un visage fin. Ses traits lui venaient sans nul doute de sa mère, qu'il voyait facilement en elle, c'était incroyable ce qu'elle lui ressemblait, ça le rendait nostalgique, mais triste également.

La femme avait été son premier amour, la seule femme qu'il ait profondément aimé mais dont il avait dû se séparer contre son grès. La jeune fille devant lui, leur fille, avait également hérité de ses yeux, d'une étonnante couleur violacée. Il semblerait que la seule chose, physiquement parlant, il jugerait plus tard du caractère, qu'elle ait hérité de lui, était ses cheveux, d'un superbe rouge pourpre qui semblait plus ou moins clair selon la luminosité, longs et doucement ondulés.

Oui, c'était une très belle jeune fille. Cependant, ladite jeune fille, mettait du temps à reprendre sa respiration, un peu trop de temps pour que ça soit normal d'ailleurs, ce qui lui fit perdre son sourire pour laisser place à une mine inquiète, qu'il échangea avec son second et ses plus proches compagnons. Il fit alors un bref signe de tête à son médecin de bord et celui-ci alla rapidement s'agenouiller auprès de la jeune fille, qui refusa son aide d'un signe de main et qui se releva en s'appuyant contre le bastingage, derrière elle, une main contre sa poitrine.

La rouge leva alors les yeux vers eux, plus précisément vers le capitaine et ses seconds, et leur lança un regard à glacer le sang, emplit de colère. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, finalement calmée, et pointa le doigt vers Ben, qui était sa première, et certainement pas sa dernière, victime.

\- Quand je dis que j'ai quelque chose d'important à dire, c'est que c'est important ! Gronda-t-elle vivement. Que je sache il est à la fois possible de courir, de parler et d'écouter ce qu'on vous dit ! A moins que vous ne soyez capables que d'une seule chose en même temps, mais là j'appelle ça un problème ! Rien ne vous empêchait d'écouter ce que j'avais à dire ! En l'occurrence, qu'on ne fait pas courir de cette façon une personne avec un problème pulmonaire ! Vociféra-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

La rouge ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les rouvrir et les braquer sur le capitaine du Red Force. Elle le détailla du regard un instant puis reprit.

\- Vous êtes Shanks le Roux.

Ce n'était pas une question et d'ailleurs elle n'avait pas dit cela avec une voix on ne peut plus ravie, bien au contraire. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit elle ajouta.

\- Vous auriez dû me laisser là-bas. Je ne voulais pas être sauvée.

Cela surpris tout l'équipage, normalement une jeune fille aussi jeune devait avoir envie de vivre sa vie, de mordre la vie à pleine dent ! Pourtant elle leur disait qu'elle aurait voulu mourir, qu'elle n'avait pas voulu être sauvée, qu'elle s'était résolue à accepter la mort, pourquoi ? Ils ne comprenaient pas…

\- Mais tu es… Tenta le capitaine, incrédule.

\- Votre fille ? Laissez-moi rire. Railla-t-elle. Ne me jouez pas le rôle du père protecteur, vous ne saviez même pas que j'existais il y a deux jours ! Les liens du sang ne font pas de vous mon père, être un parent ça va bien au-delà d'un simple élément biologique. J'ai toujours vécu sans père et je m'en portais très bien ! Gronda-t-elle. Je ne sais pas à quoi vous vous attendiez en venant me sauver, mais j'espère pas à de la reconnaissance parce sinon vous allez être déçus ! J'ai été condamnée à cause de vous ! J'ai perdu ma maison, mon travail, ma boutique, la confiance de mon village, ma vie ! A cause de vous ! J'ai tout perdu et vous vous attendez à ce que je vous remercie ! Vociféra-t-elle alors que du haki s'échappait d'elle par vague.

Le Roux grimaça, certes il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ce qu'il se passerait après le sauvetage de sa fille, mais il n'avait certainement pas imaginé ça. En plus, elle avait visiblement hérité de son haki et sa colère envers lui était entrain de se déchainer sur l'équipage, qui commençait déjà à avoir du mal à le supporter. D'un côté, il en était assez fier, de l'autre ça devenait un problème, surtout dans la situation actuelle, la marine devait être à leur poursuite et il avait besoin de tous ses hommes pour pousser le Red Force à son maximum pour les semer. Cependant, la jeune fille semblait bien loin de cette préoccupation, déchainant sa colère sur lui.

\- Toute ma vie est partie en fumée et je vais devoir en passer le reste à m'enfuir et à me cacher ! Je voulais juste vivre une vie tranquille, mais il a fallu que… Gronda-t-elle, frustrée. Morte je n'aurais plus eut de problèmes. Conclu-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Finalement son haki diminua, elle avait déjà dû dire une grande partie de ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et le capitaine ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, tout ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai après tout. Il était vrai qu'en étant sa fille et en l'ayant sauvée, elle ne pouvait plus redevenir ce qu'elle était, ce qui était sa vie, qu'elle était obligée de vivre en criminelle, vivre recherchée, vivre à fuir la marine. Mais il connaissait sa mère et il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas penser à abandonner aussi facilement. Sa mère ne l'avait certainement pas élevée de cette façon, elle devait lui avoir donné sa force, sa volonté de vivre… Il comprit alors, tout ce qu'elle venait de dire était, certes, vrai, mais ce n'était pas l'unique raison de sa colère. Il y avait quelque chose de plus profond.

\- Tu m'en veux.

La rouge releva les yeux vers lui et lui envoya un regard glacial.

\- Sans blague ?! N'avez-vous donc rien écouté de ce que j'ai dit ?! S'exclama-t-elle avec colère.

\- Je t'ai écouté. Assura-t-il calmement. Mais tu n'es pas aussi en colère juste pour ces raisons là.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer avant de la fermer et de baisser la tête, sa frange écarlate cachant ses yeux et une partie de son visage. Son haki s'envola aussi brusquement qu'il était apparu et il vit ses épaules tressauter. Le capitaine détendit ses épaules, il savait que le pire était à venir, émotionnellement, mais au moins il n'aurait plus à supporter les déferlantes sauvages de son haki. D'un geste vague de la main il indiqua à ses hommes de se remettre au travail, afin de distancer d'avantage la marine, pour enfin pouvoir faire cesser le poids de leur poursuite sur eux et pouvoir se concentrer sur autre chose, sa fille en l'occurrence. Finalement, près de la jeune fille et du capitaine ne restèrent que Ben, Yassop et Lucky Roo. Il vit alors la rouge s'essuyer les yeux avec son bras gauche et l'entendit reprendre d'une voix faible et tremblante.

\- Elle t'a attendu, pendant plus de douze ans, jusqu'au jour de sa mort elle m'a répété les mêmes mots :''Il viendra, tu verras.'' Elle disait que même si tu ne savais pas que j'existais, tu avais promis de revenir lui rendre visite. Enfant, je voulais la croire, j'avais envie de la croire, de croire qu'un jour, à l'horizon, je verrai un bateau avec une proue en forme de dragon et que ce jour là, je rencontrerai enfin mon père. J'ai imaginé ce jour un nombre incalculable de fois et plus particulièrement quand je voyais ma mère perdue dans ses pensées, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon. Et puis, j'ai grandis et son état de santé s'est dégradé, j'ai fini par cesser d'espérer. Du moins, au fond, j'espérais toujours un peu mais sans grande conviction. Et je me suis rendue compte que tu ne viendrais jamais, je n'arrivais pas à savoir si ma mère était juste trop naïve ou juste désespérée, peut-être bien les deux, mais jamais, jusqu'à son lit de mort, elle n'a cessé de me dire que tu viendrais, que tu le lui avais promis. A la fin, je lui disais ce qu'elle voulait entendre quand elle disait ça, mais je n'y croyais plus vraiment. Et puis elle est morte et j'ai cessé d'espérer, ça ne pouvait rien m'apporter de bon, j'avais raison.

Le récit, dur aux oreilles du capitaine, qui ne pouvait qu'avoir honte de lui-même, lui qui avait toujours tenu ses promesses, il avait failli, échoué plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé, avait d'abord souvent été entrecoupé par des sanglots retenus avec peine. Puis, au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avait avancé, le ton était devenu plus calme mais également beaucoup plus froid et terne, rayonnant d'une colère gelée. Finalement, la jeune fille avait presque raillé ses dernières paroles. Il était clair que sa mère avait été le centre de son monde, et que sa perte avait laissé un trou béant dans la poitrine de la jeune fille. Un trou béant qui s'était finalement emplit d'une colère sourde envers celui qu'elle considérait, sans doute avec raison, il fallait l'admettre, comme le centre des douleurs et des tourments de sa mère bien aimée. Peut-être même le considérait-elle comme responsable de la dégradation de l'état de santé de sa mère, état qui avait, à terme, causé sa mort.

Elle avait toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir et à l'heure actuelle le capitaine du Red Force était désemparé, faible face à ce qu'il avait entendu et il ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé faire. Jamais, depuis qu'il était devenu pirate et encore moins depuis qu'il était l'un des quatre empereurs, il n'avait ressentit de telles choses, lui qui s'était promis de vivre libre et sans regrets… on ne pouvait pas toujours vivre sur un nuage, parfois il fallait redescendre sur Terre et aujourd'hui la descente avait été brutale. Il pouvait défendre sa cause, un minimum, la jeune fille ne savait pas tout de ce qu'il s'était passé avant même sa conception, il lui manquait des éléments qui, peut être, pourrait jouer en sa faveur auprès d'elle, peut-être.

Mais il sentait, il savait, que ce n'était pas le moment pour ça, elle n'était pas disposée à écouter quoi que ce soit venant de lui, et en un sens il comprenait, il lui faudrait du temps et en toute honnêteté, lui aussi en avait besoin. À défaut de tout, la mère de sa fille, sa douce Honoka, avait été son premier et plus grand amour, et sa perte le touchait profondément également, mais ça non plus, elle n'était surement pas disposée à l'entendre, et il ne l'en blâmerait pas.

\- Déposez-moi sur la prochaine ile.

Le capitaine allait acquiescer machinalement, perdu dans ses pensées, mais quand l'information s'encra dans son esprit, il s'interrompit brusquement et leva les yeux vers sa fille unique.

\- Quoi ? Fit-il d'une petite voix, incrédule.

Les yeux de la jeune fille, certes rougis par ses larmes précédentes, étaient on ne peut plus sérieux et ses sourcils étaient froncés, signe qu'elle était visiblement très sérieuse et sure d'elle. Étonnement, ce fut Ben qui répondit.

\- As-tu seulement conscience que les marines et les chasseurs de primes du monde entier vont être à ta poursuite dans les jours à venir ?

\- Alors autant disparaitre avant. Si je reste là trop longtemps ils sauront où me trouver et dès que je poserais pied à terre ils seront là à m'attendre.

\- Ça serait un plan intelligent, fit le second, si la prochaine ile n'était pas à une semaine de navigation. D'ici là, le monde entier aura appris à ton sujet et tu ne pourras de toute façon plus aller nul part sans risquer ta vie.

La rouge grimaça et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, pensive, il devait bien y avoir une autre solution. Il y avait forcément une autre solution !

\- Le mieux pour toi c'est de rester avec nous. On t'apprendra à te défendre et notre force et notre réputation te permettrons de mettre pied à terre sans danger, du moins, pas avec un danger aussi grand que celui qui t'attendrais si tu restais seule.

L'idée ne plaisait pas à la jeune fille, vraiment pas et ça le groupe le vit tout de suite. Cependant, elle n'en dit rien, se contentent de se renfrogner d'avantage. Ben et Yassop échangèrent un sourire, cette jeune fille était intelligente et savait se montrer rationnelle, heureusement il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas hérité de l'inconscience qu'affichait si souvent leur capitaine, une chance pour eux. Cela dit il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, en ce moment elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter, mais rien ne disait que dans d'autres situations elle ne réagisse pas autrement, à voir, donc.

\- Bien, le temps que les choses se calment. Mais si je trouve un endroit où je pense pouvoir vivre tranquille, je veux que vous me laissiez partir. Indiqua-t-elle.

Ben sourit et acquiesça avant de poser les yeux sur son capitaine, qui n'avait étonnement encore rien dit, lui qui était si bavard habituellement. L'homme était pensif, les yeux dans le vague. Visiblement lui aussi aurait besoin de temps. Voyant que le roux n'allait pas rejoindre leur monde avant un moment, le second prit les devants et s'adressa à la rouge, qui détaillait son père de haut en bas, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, visiblement aussi pensive que lui, elle semblait cependant indécise sur ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite.

\- Makka, suis moi, je vais te montrer la cabine que tu occuperas le temps de ta présence ici. Invita-t-il, lui faisant un signe de la main pour qu'elle le suive vers la porte menant à l'intérieur du navire.

Elle posa successivement les yeux sur lui et sur le capitaine avant de le suivre, voyant que son père ne faisait pas un geste. Le gris guida alors la jeune fille vers l'une des cabines dans le premier couloir, le plus près du pont, là où les hommes principaux de l'équipage vivaient afin de pouvoir agir le plus rapidement possible en cas de besoin. C'est tout au fond dudit couloir qu'il lui indiqua sa cabine, la dernière.

\- Merci. Acquiesça-t-elle.

La rouge posa la main sur la poignée de sa porte avant de se tourner vers lui.

\- Il est toujours comme ça, votre capitaine ?

Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu pour leur capitaine, finalement.


	4. Chapitre 3

Attention : One piece ne m'appartient pas. Seule Makka est à moi.

* * *

Makka resta enfermée dans sa chambre pendant trois jours, refusant de voir qui que ce soit. L'équipage la laissa faire, comprenant sa situation. Le plus dur pour eux avait été de contenir leur capitaine. Bien que le premier jour celui-ci n'ait fait aucune remarque, digérant lui-même ce qui avait été dit, le second jour avait été tout autre. Le capitaine avait absolument voulu voir sa fille, lui parler, mais celle-ci ne s'était pas gênée pour l'envoyer paitre, sa porte fermement close. Finalement Ben avait dû intervenir, aidé de Lucky et Yassop. Le capitaine avait été difficile à convaincre, mais force de rejets de la part de Makka et d'insistance de la part de ses compagnons, il avait été forcé d'abandonner, pour le moment.

Le matin du quatrième jour la jeune femme quitta discrètement sa cabine pour aller sur le pont. Il était encore tôt, et au vu du raffut qu'elle avait entendu la veille au soir, l'équipage ne devrait pas se réveiller avant un moment. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, s'assurant que la voie était libre, puis sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea à pas de loup vers la proue. Le pont était vide, une bonne chose pour elle qui évitait tout l'équipage. La brise était fraiche mais le temps était superbe. A l'horizon trainaient encore quelques nuages matinaux, qui ne tarderaient pas à disparaitre au fur et à mesure que le soleil apparaitrait. Pour le moment l'astre solaire ne pointait pas encore mais nul doute que ça ne tarderai pas.

Makka n'avait jamais été une grosse dormeuse, comme disait si souvent sa mère, la vie appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt. En ce qui la concernait, c'était plutôt vrai. Avant, elle avait tellement à faire avec sa boutique et ses cours de médecine et d'herbologie, qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de trainer au lit. Mais maintenant elle s'ennuyait ferme, pour ne pas dire moins.

Elle n'avait plus de boutique, plus de cours, plus rien en fait. Mais les habitudes perduraient et elle s'occupait comme elle pouvait. Heureusement un groupe d'hommes de Shanks le Roux, elle refusait obstinément de se référer à lui comme son père, avait prit l'initiative, lors de son ''sauvetage'', de passer chez elle et lui récupérer un maximum d'affaires, livres compris. C'était une chance, elle s'était peut-être volontairement enfermée pendant trois jours mais elle s'était occupée intelligemment, au moins. Mais il fallait être honnête, passer trois jours dans des bouquins, du lever au aurores à tard dans la nuit, ça avait ses limites et l'ennui avait vite prit place.

Voilà pourquoi, en ce matin du quatrième jour à bord du Red Force, elle avait momentanément mis sa colère de côté et s'était rendue sur le pont. L'air marin lui avait manqué. Elle n'avait peut-être jamais navigué mais elle habitait sur une ile, la mer sous ses fenêtres. Elle était habituée aux embruns de l'océan et à son odeur iodée si agréable. Pas de doute, rester enfermer était un vrai calvaire.

D'un autre côté, elle n'avait aucune envie de se mêler à l'équipage, elle rejetait avec force quoi que ce soit ayant un rapport avec Le Roux ; son navire, son équipage et surtout lui-même. Elle lui en voulait comme jamais elle n'en avait voulu à qui que ce soit. Mais elle se trouvait coincée ici pour une période indéterminée. Tout le monde savait à présent qui elle était, et même si elle prenait la peine de modifier son apparence, avec le Red Force pas loin, on ferait forcément le lien. De plus, même sans ça, elle vivrait finalement toujours dans la peur d'être découverte.

Maudit Shanks Le Roux et ses fichus gênes ! Gronda-t-elle intérieurement en frappant du poing sur la rambarde du navire devant elle. Il lui avait gâché la vie ! Ha ça elle n'était pas prête de l'en remercier ! Ça non !

\- Hé bien, quoi qu'ait fait ce bastingage, je suis sûr qu'il est désolé. S'amusa une voix derrière elle.

La jeune fille, surprise au possible, sursauta violement en reculant rapidement contre la rambarde à sa gauche, s'y cognant violement. Makka gémit de douleur en s'accroupissant au sol. Elle se frotta douloureusement le bas du dos et regarda l'opportun. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne l'avait même pas senti arriver. Il s'agissait d'un homme assez grand, aux cheveux longs et gris, portant une balafre sur la tempe gauche. L'homme, qu'elle identifia comme Ben Beckmann, le second de Shanks Le Roux, la regarda avec amusement et se tourna vers l'horizon en allumant une cigarette.

Après un moment de silence, durant lequel Makka observa attentivement l'homme, celle-ci décida de s'approcher un peu et de s'accouder au bastingage non loin de lui. Cet homme semblait le plus mature de l'équipage, le moins fêtard aussi, le garde fou en quelque sorte. Elle aimait le calme et cet homme, contrairement aux autres, n'avait jamais essayé de la forcer à sortir de son mutisme. Il semblait calme et mesuré, en plus d'inspirer le respect et la force. Bien sur, comme tout le monde, la réputation de l'équipage n'était plus à faire, mais par rapport à d'autres elle comprenait pourquoi en le voyant lui. Elle ne comprenait décidément pas pourquoi ce n'était pas lui le capitaine. Le Roux, lui, même si il était assez impressionnant, il fallait l'avouer, lui inspirait tout le contraire. Il était fêtard, gamin, incontrôlable, alcoolique, irresponsable, et visiblement attirait toujours des ennuis à son équipage ! C'était incompréhensible. A ses yeux Ben ferai bien mieux l'affaire.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de réfléchir. Déclara soudainement son voisin, la faisant légèrement sursauter.

\- Comment ?

\- On voit tout de suite quand tu penses à des choses déplaisantes. S'amusa-t-il. Tu es un vrai livre ouvert, tu le sais ?

La jeune fille se renfrogna avant de soupirer.

\- On a déjà dû me le dire. Admit-elle, faisant rire le second. Pourquoi vous me dites ça ?

\- Ta situation est telle quelle est, tu ne peux plus rien y changer, personne ne le peux. Tu devrais plutôt te concentrer sur ce que tu feras de ton nouvel avenir.

\- Difficile quand on en voit aucun. Grommela-t-elle.

\- Aller, tu n'as pas l'air d'une jeune fille si pessimiste, je suis sur que d'habitude tu vois le bon côté des choses.

\- D'habitude. On peut pas dire que la situation est… habituelle, en ce qui me concerne.

\- Il ne tient qu'à toi de changer ça.

\- Et si je ne le veux pas ?

\- A toi de trouver une autre solution, mais entre nous, tu sais quelle est la meilleure option pour toi.

Il avait raison, bien sur, mais l'idée même de tout mettre de côté lui mettait les nerfs en pelote. Comment vivre avec l'homme qui lui avait tout prit ? Sa vie, son travail, sa maison, même sa mère ! Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne voulait pas. Mais comme Ben le lui avait dit, quelle autre option avait-elle ? Vivre en guerre perpétuelle avec Le Roux ? Risquer sa vie en quittant l'équipage sur la prochaine ile et vivre dans une peur constante ? Aucune de ces options ne lui plaisaient, la dernière pour des raisons évidentes, la première par ce que ce n'était tout simplement pas dans son caractère. Elle ne cherchait jamais volontairement le conflit, elle n'aimait pas ça, tout autant que la tension. Et rester enfermée toute sa vie dans sa cabine n'était pas une option non plus, comme éviter indéfiniment Le Roux.

Elle soupira lassement, faisant sourire le second. C'était une fille intelligente et si elle n'était pas prête à pardonner à son père, elle savait ce qui était le mieux pour elle, même si ça signifiait vivre au sein de cet équipage.

\- Tu dois t'ennuyer à rester dans ta cabine à longueur de la journée. Reprit-il. Que dirais-tu de te rendre utile ?

La jeune fille tourna les yeux vers lui, intéressée.

\- Tu pourrais aider le doc à l'infirmerie, il a toujours besoin de bras mais personne, à part lui, ne s'y connais vraiment en médecine ou en herbologie. Expliqua-t-il. Et à ce que je sache, c'est plutôt ton domaine non ?

\- C'est vrai. Acquiesça-t-elle doucement, de plus en plus excitée à l'idée de reprendre ses activités médicales.

\- En plus, sourit le second, ça t'éviterai de trop croiser le capitaine. Il ne va jamais là bas, je crois qu'il a une peur phobique des aiguilles. S'amusa-t-il.

La jeune fille le regarda avec étonnement, un grand gaillard comme lui ? Un empereur ? Effrayé par de petites aiguilles ? Sans pouvoir se retenir d'avantage, la rouge éclata de rire sous l'œil satisfait du second. Ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Si la jeune fille arrivait à mettre son père entre parenthèses, nul doute qu'elle réussirait à s'ouvrir au reste de l'équipage.

\- Pourtant, reprit la jeune fille en essuyant quelques larmes de rire, ma mère était médecin, elle.

\- Ha, ça s'était une autre époque. Et puis, ta mère savait avoir ce qu'elle voulait et tu dois être bien placée pour savoir qu'en matière de médecine elle était intransigeante.

\- Ça s'est vrai, acquiesça vivement la jeune fille. Elle faisait même peur des fois !

\- Tu m'en diras tant ! Personne n'a autant effrayé cet équipage que ta mère. Rit le second.

Le duo discuta encore un bon moment, particulièrement de la mère de Makka, Honoka, sujet sur lequel la jeune fille était intarissable, et ce jusqu'à ce que les premiers signes de vie de l'équipage se fassent entendre. A ce moment là la jeune fille prit congé du second, lui promettant néanmoins de prendre contact avec le doc dès qu'elle serait sur de ne croiser personne. Ben avait levé les yeux au ciel, mais au moins il y avait un début, s'était-il dit.

* * *

Dans la journée Makka guetta le bon moment pour se rendre à l'infirmerie incognito. Et ce sous l'œil amusé de Ben et Yassop, qui avait bien remarqué son petit manège. C'est en fin de journée que l'occasion se présenta et que la jeune fille se rua vers l'infirmerie, claquant presque la porte derrière elle, faisait sursauter le doc. D'abord surpris, celui-ci s'amusa beaucoup de la situation. La jeune fille, le dos collé à la porte, semblait avoir échappé à la plus terrible des créatures, les cheveux en pagaille et les yeux rivés vers le hublot traversant la porte, prête à y voir apparaitre son pire cauchemar. Le médecin rit de bon cœur, attirant finalement l'attention de la jeune fille.

\- Alors Makka, rit-il, en quoi puis-je t'aider ?

La rouge jeta un dernier coup d'œil par le hublot avant de s'avancer vers lui, plus timidement.

\- Je… J'aimerai me rendre utile et… Ben m'a dit que si vous le vouliez bien… je pourrais peut-être vous aider ici…

\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, assura le doc avec amusement, et de ce que je sais, tu tenais une boutique d'herbologie avant, ça peut être très utile.

\- Vraiment ? Merci beaucoup doc ! S'exclama joyeusement la jeune fille, visiblement ravie de pouvoir aider.

L'homme, d'une bonne quarantaine d'années, aux courts cheveux bruns et aux yeux chocolats, sourit en acquiesçant avant de commencer à lui expliquer le fonctionnement de l'infirmerie. Il lui parla de la réserve, de son rangement, de la façon de gérer leur stock, des dossiers médicaux de tous les membres de l'équipage, des outils médicaux et de l'organisation de l'infirmerie en général. Il apprit bien vite qu'on ne lui avait pas seulement enseigné l'herbologie, mais également la médecine générale, et même particulière, pour certaines pathologies. En un sens il n'en était pas tellement étonné, il avait connu sa mère et c'était bien son genre de préparer sa fille à toute éventualité médicale. D'ailleurs, de ce qu'il put constater, elle lui avait surement enseigné presque tout ce qu'elle savait. D'après Makka, sa mère lui avait laissé divers carnets de note, où elle lui transmettait la plupart de ses connaissances médicales. Apparemment la jeune fille n'aurait pas encore terminé de les consulter, et heureusement pour elle lesdits carnets avaient été pris par l'équipage qui étaient passé chez elle prendre quelques affaires, une aubaine.

Après ça, Makka commença son apprentissage auprès du doc. Pendant plusieurs jours le médecin de bord lui enseigna tout de qu'il savait et profitait des malades se présentant à l'infirmerie pour faire des cas pratiques. Il savait qu'il n'avait, en réalité, pas grand-chose à apprendre à Makka en matière d'herbologie, ce qui était le plus récurent. En fait, pour vraiment tester ses connaissances médicales, il avait besoin de blessés, plus ou moins graves. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de traiter ce genre de cas, il devait voir comment elle agirait face à des blessés, les traitements elle connaissait, c'était le reste dont il devait juger. Ho il ne doutait pas qu'elle se débrouillerait très bien, mais il y avait une différence entre la théorie et la pratique.

Puis, il lui présenta les dossiers médicaux de tout l'équipage, car si lui-même venait à tomber malade, elle devait savoir quoi donner à qui. Et bien sur, ils étaient tombés sur le dossier du capitaine. Il ne contenait rien de particulier, le capitaine n'étant jamais malade, mais il avait soulevé une question.

\- Dis doc…

\- Oui ?

\- Comment… comment le capitaine a perdu son bras ?

Hum, elle était curieuse, c'était un bon point pour le capitaine. S'était dit le doc. Car, comme la plupart des membres de l'équipage, il cherchait à savoir si un jour Makka finirait par reconnaitre un père en leur capitaine, ou si celui-ci devait plutôt s'inquiéter qu'elle ne le fasse jamais. C'était LA question. Du coup, tout le monde cherchait un indice qui pourrait rassurer leur capitaine. Celui-ci, bien qu'il se soit plié à la demande de Ben et laisse Makka tranquille, s'inquiétait toujours de ce que déciderai Makka, ou si elle serait encline à lui parler. Visiblement c'était sur la bonne voie, mais il allait tout de même devoir continuer à être un peu patient.

\- Le capitaine l'a perdu il y a une dizaine d'années. Expliqua finalement le doc. Pour sauver un petit garçon. Nous l'avions rencontré sur une ile d'East Blue. On s'y rendait souvent à l'époque et ce gosse… on s'y était attaché. C'est toujours le cas d'ailleurs. S'amusa-t-il. Tu dois en avoir entendu parler, il s'appelle Luffy.

\- Comme dans Monkey.D Luffy ? S'étonna Makka, qui avait entendu parler de lui dans les journaux.

\- Lui-même ! Rit le médecin. Un sacré gamin. Il manquait pas de courage le gosse ! Mais il y a eu un incident, et le capitaine l'a sauvé en échange de son bras.

Makka resta silencieuse un moment, écoutant l'histoire du doc, qui lui raconta toute l'histoire en détail. Elle avait le droit de savoir, s'était-il dit, c'était la fille du capitaine après tout. A la fin de son récit la jeune fille était restée silencieuse et avait reprit sa tâche sur les dossiers. Mais le doc avait bien vu que ça ne l'avait pas rendue indifférente. Elle était sur la bonne voie. Quand elle cesserait de voir le capitaine comme un ennemi, peut-être pourrait-elle le voir sous son vrai jour, ce qui serait déjà un grand pas en avant.


	5. Chapitre 4

Attention: One piece ne m'appartient pas. Seule Makka est à moi.

Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews. Ils sont vraiment agréables et c'est très encourageant ! Merci à tous, vraiment, ça fait très plaisir ! Merci également à tous les lecteurs ayant fait un tour par ici et à tous les habitués ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

A présent, Makka était à bord du Red Force depuis plus d'un mois. Ils avaient fait escale sur plusieurs iles, mais elle s'était bien rendue compte qu'il n'était plus possible pour elle de rester définitivement à terre. La marine n'était jamais loin et sur les iles sous la protection du capitaine, elle était sans cesse harcelée de questions. Malgré son dépit, elle avait finalement admit, intérieurement bien sur, qu'elle n'était pas si mal sur le Red Force. Elle évitait toujours le capitaine comme la peste, mais elle avait fini par se joindre aux repas. Bon, il avait fallu l'intervention de plusieurs membres de l'équipage sur le capitaine pour le tenir loin d'elle, mais il avait fini par céder, non s'en bouder puérilement pendant un moment bien sur. Mais tous avaient bien remarqués que Makka s'était détendue en sa présence. Elle lui hurlait moins dessus quand il agissait ainsi, elle continuait à râler mais au moins elle ne criait plus après lui, un grand pas en avant selon la plupart.

La jeune fille avait également put en apprendre d'avantage sur l'équipage et ses habitudes, surtout leur vilaine habitude à faire la fête à tout bout de champ. Elle se demandait bien comment leur foie pouvait encore fonctionner correctement avec tout ce qu'ils avalaient. Au demeurant, ce jour là, ils s'étaient arrêtés sur une ile déserte, couverte de forêt. Makka, comme le doc, y avaient vu une bonne occasion de partir à la recherche de plantes médicinales, ce qu'ils avaient fait, accompagnées d'une escorte, ordre du capitaine, qui sait quelles créatures ils pouvaient croiser.

Ils ne revinrent au camp qu'en fin de matinée, pour le déjeuner. Là bas tout le monde avait déjà bien entamé les festivités. Ils n'en étaient pas réellement surpris, finalement, leur équipage avait un puit à la place de l'estomac. Pendant le repas le doc et Ben virent bien que la jeune fille ne cessait de regarder la mer en face d'eux.

\- Makka, intervint le doc.

\- Oui doc ?

\- Si tu veux te baigner, rien ne t'en empêche tu sais. Assura-t-il. Il n'y a rien de dangereux ici, tu peux y aller sans risque.

\- Ho ce n'est pas… enfin si mais… Balbutia-t-elle.

\- T'en fais pas, le capitaine laissera personne s'approcher ! Rit Ben. D'ailleurs personne n'osera le faire. S'amusa-t-il.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! S'exclama-t-elle, rouge de gêne.

\- Peu importe, si tu veux te baigner profite en maintenant, après on va se diriger vers des iles plus froides, profite de la chaleur tant que tu le peux. Conclu le second.

La jeune fille grommela un moment avant de se lever, déclarant aller au bateau pour se changer. Dans sa cabine, une petite pièce lambrissée du sol au plafond mais très chaleureuse, elle jeta ses vêtements sur la chaise de son bureau, sur lequel trainait quelques livres, des feuilles, une plume et un encrier, et se dirigea vers sa penderie. Avec un soupir elle saisi un maillot de bain noir, un short en jeans et une chemise orange à manches courtes. En entrant dans sa salle de bain elle jeta un œil à son miroir.

Si elle ne voulait pas se baigner, malgré son envie flagrante, ce n'était pas par gêne ou pas peur de ce qu'il pourrait s'y trouver. Ce qui l'ennuyait, c'était l'énorme cicatrice qui zébrait son dos. C'était une vieille blessure, parfaitement cicatrisée, mais les marques étaient toujours bien voyantes. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui pause de question à ce sujet, mais d'un autre côté, elle savait qu'un jour ça finirait par arriver, elle n'allait pas s'empêcher de se baigner toute sa vie, ou tenter de le faire en cachette… Avec un soupir las elle enfila son maillot, son short et sa chemise à manche courtes et quitta le Red Force pour retourner au camp, sur la plage.

En chemin, perdue dans ses pensées, concernant surtout la réaction de l'équipage vis-à-vis de ses cicatrices, elle ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un se trouvait devant elle, lui rentrant violement dedans. Surprise Makka poussa une petite exclamation en tombant au sol, son vis-à-vis, en revanche, ne bougea pas d'un cil, il ne semblait même pas l'avoir sentie d'ailleurs. La jeune fille se passa le front et le nez, cette personne était faite en béton armé ou quoi ? Gémit-elle intérieurement. En levant elle vit un homme la fixer d'un regard indéchiffrable. Il était grand, plutôt musclé, avec deux yeux d'un jaune peu commun et des cheveux noirs courts. L'homme portait un grand chapeau avec une sorte de plume blanche, ça ressemblait plus à un nuage qu'à une plume pour Makka mais qu'importe, une cape noire avec l'intérieur du col, qui était relevé, rouge, tout comme les manches. La cape était ouverte et il ne portait en dessous rien d'autre qu'un pendentif en forme de croix. Enfin il avait un pantalon gris beige et des bottes de combat noires. Elle remarqua également il avait une moustache bien taillée, tout comme un petit bouc et de fins favoris taillés en pointe. Le plus marquant étant bien sur ses yeux jaunes indéchiffrables, mettant Makka mal à l'aise.

\- Heu je… je suis désolée… S'excusa-t-elle en se releva prudemment, l'homme n'ayant toujours rien dit.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, était-ce un ennemi ? Si oui que devait-elle faire ? Elle n'était même pas armée ! Et elle avait comme le sentiment que son haki ne la sauverait pas. Soudainement l'homme lui mit un sabre entre les mains. Elle regarda alternativement son sabre et l'homme en face d'elle, qui en portait un également. Cependant, celui de l'homme était bien plus impressionnant que celui qu'il venait de lui mettre entre les mains. Il avait une taille démesurée et sa garde était étendue comme une immense croix.

\- Heu… excusez moi mais… qui… qui êtes-vous ? Et pourquoi me donnez-vous ça ?

\- Peu importe, brandit le, Makka, fille de Le Roux.

\- Mais je… !

Avant qu'elle ne puisse protester d'avantage l'homme avait dégainé sa propre arme et l'avait fendue vers elle. Elle ne dû sa survie qu'à ses bons réflexes, appris par sa mère, et son haki de l'observation, extension de son haki des rois. Fuir lui vint d'abord à l'esprit, mais l'homme était rapide, sans doute ne lui en laisserai pas le temps. Elle dégaina l'arme, qu'elle trouva étonnement légère, et se mit en garde face à l'homme étrange. Celui-ci paru satisfait et attaqua de nouveau.

Ils échangèrent des coups un moment, Makka voyait bien qu'il se retenait, mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. Elle ne savait toujours pas si c'était un ennemi ou non et même si l'épée était son arme favorite, elle n'en était pas experte pour autant. Jusqu'à sa mort sa mère lui avait appris à se défendre, elle n'en avait jamais compris la raison et ne l'avait finalement fait que pour lui faire plaisir, mais sans autre conviction que de lui plaire.

\- Tu te débrouilles, voyons ce que ça donne si on insiste un peu. Déclara l'homme en donnant un coup de sabre plus violent.

Makka recula sous l'impact, il avait frappé si fort qu'elle sentait le tremblement de sa lame se répercuter dans ses mains. Mais qui était cet homme à la fin ?! Il ne cessait d'insister, se faisant de plus en plus insistant. Makka tenta de le surprendre avec son haki, ça ne le fit même pas sourciller, même si il leva un sourcil de curiosité. Serrant les dents Makka chargea sur lui. Ils échangèrent de nouvelles séries de coups, plus calculés. Cette fois Makka cherchait au moins à le toucher une fois, elle n'allait pas se laisser humilier comme ça. Puis, elle tenta une dernière attaque, elle mit toute la vitesse qu'elle put, mélangé à son haki et visa son flan. Avant qu'elle ne puisse voir si son attaque avait fait mouche, elle fut violement envoyée à terre, une douleur la prenant dans le haut du bras gauche. Bien qu'étourdie elle voulu se lever à nouveau, mais dû s'immobiliser en sentant une lame froide sur sa gorge. Au même moment, elle entendit les voix de l'équipage arriver à quelques mètres d'eux.

\- Œil de faucon ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'exclama la voix du capitaine.

L'homme en face d'elle ne prêta pas attention à l'empereur, les yeux toujours rivés sur Makka.

\- Dis toi bien qu'à présent le monde en a après ta peau, morte ou vive. Ils préfèreront vive, pour faire pression sur Le Roux, mais dit toi que vive ne signifie pas entière.

Makka déglutit. Elle l'avait plus ou moins deviné, mais n'ayant pas encore été mise face au fait accompli, c'était resté nébuleux.

\- Tu te débrouilles pas mal, mais ceux qui en on après toi ne ferons pas preuve de clémence, et ce ne seront pas des combattants de bas étages. A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, si tu te retrouve séparée de ton équipage, tu es morte. Déclara-t-il simplement en rengainant son arme.

\- Je me fiche de mourir. Répondit Makka, le visage bas, caché par sa frange écarlate.

\- C'était peut-être vrai quand tu t'en retrouvée sur l'échafaud, mais je doute que ça le soit toujours. Conclu Dracule Mihawk alors que l'équipage du Roux entourait finalement Makka.

La jeune fille ne répliqua pas, se contentant de faire pression sur la blessure que lui avait infligée Œil de faucon au bras gauche. Makka ne réagit même pas quand son père se mit à son niveau, pour regarder comment elle allait, avant de prendre le corsaire à part pour discuter. Il ne semblait pas heureux, pas du tout même. C'était très étrange pour Makka, jamais elle ne l'avait vu se départir de son insupportable sourire d'imbécile heureux.

\- Est-ce que ça va Makka ? Demanda le doc.

\- Oui, oui ça va. Assura-t-elle, reprenant ses esprits.

\- Enlève ta main de ton bras, que je regarde.

Elle acquiesça docilement et tandis que le doc jetait un œil à sa blessure Ben alla ramasser le sabre qu'elle avait utilisé, tombé non loin de là. Il examina l'arme sous un œil critique avant de la regarder avec suspicion.

\- Tu l'as utilisée ? Demanda-t-il avec un sérieux qui étonna la jeune fille.

\- Heu oui… c'est cet homme… œil de faucon ? Qui me la donné, il m'a attaqué juste après. Pourquoi ?

\- Sais-tu ce qu'est ce sabre Makka ?

\- Ba… non pas vraiment… c'est juste un sabre, non ? S'étonna-t-elle en regardant l'arme.

Le sabre, de taille moyenne, avait le manche noir et rouge et la garde en forme d'amaryllis, cette fleur rouge signifiant à la fois la fierté, la détermination et la beauté. Ben secoua la tête.

\- C'est un Ô Wazamono, autrement dit, l'un des 21 grands sabres. Comme leur nom l'indique, il n'y en a que 21 à travers le monde entier. Ce sont des sabres très puissants et très résistants. Les seuls sabres capables de les battre, en théorie, ce sont les Saijo Ô Wazamono, il n'en existe que 12 à travers le monde. Celui-ci se nomme, si je ne fais pas erreur, Amaryllis phénix, ou l'Amaryllis du phénix. Comment t'a-t-il paru, Makka ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Lourd ? Léger ? Chaud ? Tiède ?

\- Léger, très léger. Acquiesça-t-elle. Ni chaud ni tiède.

\- Pour moi, il est brulant et très lourd. Expliqua-t-il en le lui donnant. Makka, quand ce sabre choisi son propriétaire, celui-ci ressent ce que tu ressens, dans le cas contraire, on ressent la même chose que moi. Plus une personne est compatible, moins il lui semblera lourd et chaud. Je ne sais pas comment Œil de Faucon a su que se sabre te choisirais, mais sache qu'à présent il est à toi. N'est-ce pas, Mihawk ?

Makka sursauta en voyant qu'effectivement, l'épéiste était de retour autour du groupe, avec le capitaine, qui semblait plus détendu.

\- C'est exact. Tu peux le garder. Acquiesça Œil de faucon.

\- Mais… pourquoi ? S'étonna Makka. Visiblement c'est une arme de grande valeur !

\- Un sabre choisi son maitre, pas l'inverse. Ce sabre ne faisait que me gêner.

La jeune fille voulu protester mais l'homme lui envoya un regard indéchiffrable, la faisant taire. Ses regards étaient vraiment… étranges.

\- Au fait Mihawk, pourquoi avais-tu ce sabre avec toi ? S'enquit le capitaine.

Makka cru d'abord qu'il ne répondrait pas, son silence s'éternisant un moment, puis il tourna les talons.

\- Quand j'ai vu la gamine dans les journaux, je me suis dit que qui sait, on pourrait avoir des surprises. Après tout, Shanks, tu es le dernier à avoir pu manier cette arme.

Le capitaine se fit pensif en attrapant l'épéiste par le col, le trainant avec lui pour l'inviter à boire un verre, contre l'avis du principal intéressé, bien sur. Makka resta bouche bée un instant, le capitaine et Œil de Faucon… ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, en un sens… C'était tellement bizarre. En quête de réponse elle se tourna vers Ben, qui émit un long soupir.

\- Œil de Faucon et le capitaine se sont très souvent affrontés en duel, depuis des années. Aucun ne prenant le dessus sur l'autre, ils sont devenus des… camarades, en quelque sorte. Admit-il. Mais ne dit pas ça à Mihawk, il te dira que c'est faux. C'est dans son caractère, en quelque sorte. Il est un peu spécial mais le capitaine lui fait confiance.

\- C'est une sorte de relation ami-rival ? Fit Makka.

\- On peu appeler ça comme ça. En tout cas ils on du respect l'un pour l'autre, ça ils te dirons la même chose. Et puis, si Œil de faucon n'appréciait pas le capitaine, il ne se laisserai pas emporter dans ces beuveries par le capitaine. Soupira le second.

La jeune fille leva un sourcil interrogateur avant de tourner la tête vers le doc. Elle préférait ne pas en savoir plus, ça semblait complexe cette histoire. Mais bon, visiblement Œil de Faucon ne lui voulait pas de mal, au contraire, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

\- Alors doc ?

\- Rien de grave, un bandage et ça ira mieux. Soupira-t-il. J'ai ce qu'il faut au camp, vient.

La rouge acquiesça docilement et se laissa entrainer vers le groupe, qui avait repris sa beuverie depuis longtemps. Désespérants, ils étaient désespérants. Le doc lui indiqua une place à côté de lui et sortit son nécessaire de soin. Pendant qu'il nettoyait et bandait sa blessure, elle regardait distraitement le capitaine et Mihawk discuter non loin d'elle. Une question la taraudait, mais elle hésitait à la poser… le capitaine lui répondrait sans en faire tout un plat ? Poussée par sa curiosité elle tenta sa chance.

\- Capitaine ?

\- Oui Makka ? Répondit-il avec une joie à peine dissimulée, faisant lever un sourcil à Œil de Faucon.

\- Mr Mihawk à dit… que tu… tu étais le dernier à avoir utilisé Amaryllis Phénix… Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir gardé dans ce cas là ?

\- Mr Mihawk ? S'amusèrent les membres de l'équipage, les faisant rire aux éclats.

\- Au moins une personne de bien élevée dans cet équipage, vous devriez prendre exemple sur la gamine au lieu de rire. Nota tranquillement Œil de faucon en buvant sa bière.

Shanks, bien qu'amusé et visiblement ravi que Makka lui pose volontairement une question, répondit aussi normalement que possible.

\- Je ne l'ai pas gardé pour deux raisons. Expliqua-t-il. D'un j'ai déjà le mien, qui me va parfaitement, et deux, je n'étais pas exactement celui qui lui était destiné. Même si il ne me brulait pas ou ne me semblait pas excessivement lourd, il restait chaud et lourd.

\- Je vois… Vous êtes sur que je peux le garder ? C'est un sabre précieux…

\- Je te l'ai dit, il ne fait que me gêner. Et j'avais une dette envers ta mère. Conclu-t-il.

\- Une dette… envers maman… ?

Sa question resta sans réponse, et visiblement, même malgré son envie flagrante, Shanks n'en dit pas plus à ce sujet. C'était une histoire entre eux, donc.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'en fin de journée qu'Œil de faucon prit congé des pirates du Roux. Et ce non sans s'adresser une dernière fois à Makka.

\- Pour une première fois, c'était un bon combat, gamine. Nota-t-il. Tu as du potentiel, ne le gâche pas. Conclu-t-il en tournant les talons pour disparaitre.

Pour la première fois de la journée, Makka remarqua que la veste du corsaire était effilochée là où elle l'avait visée lors de sa dernière attaque. Elle ne sembla pas la seule à le remarquer seulement maintenant, des exclamations de surprise se faisant entendre dans l'équipage autour d'elle. Personne n'en revenait, elle la première, elle avait touché Œil de Faucon ! Éraflé, certes, et que sa veste mais elle l'avait touché quand même !

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, l'équipage la saisi et la fit sauter dans les airs avec des exclamations de fierté. Makka se laissa entrainer par l'euphorie, rougissante. Du coin de l'œil elle remarqua la fierté inscrite dans les yeux du capitaine. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas envie de râler à ce sujet, elle était même… étonnement heureuse. Peut-être… peut-être avait-elle une place dans ce nouveau monde finalement.


	6. Chapitre 5

Attention: One piece ne m'appartient pas.

Désolée pour ce retard ! Bonnes fêtes à tous et bonne lecture !

* * *

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la rencontre avec Mihawk, et depuis ce jour là, Makka avait commencé à s'entrainer régulièrement au maniement du sabre, sous l'œil attentif, mais discret, de son père. La première fois qu'elle avait commencé il avait évidement voulu voir comment elle se débrouillait, mais elle l'avait jeté hors de la salle d'entrainement, jugeant qu'il l'empêchait de se concentrer. Le pauvre capitaine était donc reparti la queue entre les pattes, sous l'œil amusé de son équipage, et plus particulièrement de son second.

En dehors de ses entrainements physiques, Makka s'instruisait à la bibliothèque, cherchant le plus d'ouvrages possibles sur le sujet. Bien sur elle savait que la théorie ne suffisait pas, mais elle aimait lire et apprendre. Ce nouveau comportement plaisait beaucoup à l'équipage et au capitaine ; la jeune fille semblait moins morose, moins en colère envers le monde dans lequel elle avait été forcée d'entrer, plus impliquée dans la vie de l'équipage et surtout, elle avait un but. Elle n'était plus recroquevillée dans sa chambre, même si avant ces évènements elle avait commencé à aider le doc. Mais à ce moment là, elle rejoignait sa chambre dès qu'elle en avait fini et s'y enfermait jusqu'au lendemain, n'apparaissant que brièvement pour les repas. Aujourd'hui elle prenait le temps de rester en vue des autres, elle restait même souvent sur le pont pour y lire.

En fait, la jeune fille avait avoué à Ben qu'elle détestait rester enfermée. Quand elle était sur son ile, elle sortait très souvent pour faire des réserves de plantes pour son magasin. C'était ce qu'elle aimait dans son travail. Elle avait l'habitude de lire en extérieur, dans son jardin ou sur une terrasse près de la fontaine de la place principale. Et quand le temps était trop frais ou trop mauvais, elle lisait près de sa fenêtre, une couverture sur les épaules. Ici, les hublots étaient trop hauts et trop petits, en plus, le vert de son ile lui manquait. Ne voir que la mer, même si on l'adorait, était parfois lassant.

Ben avait simplement sourit en lui tapotant gentiment sur la tête avant de tourner les talons. Finalement, la petite avait plus de points communs avec son père qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer. Son amour du grand air en était la preuve la plus flagrante. Son père, comme elle, ne supportait pas de rester enfermé, d'ailleurs, il passait le plus clair de son temps sur le pont.

Ce soir là, après son entrainement, Makka paressait au soleil sur le pont, profitant de la chaleur estivale, qui avait atteint son apogée ces derniers jours.

\- Tu fais bien d'en profiter, intervint Yassop non loin d'elle, astiquant tranquillement son arme à feu.

\- Pourquoi ? S'enquit-elle curieusement en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Après la prochaine ile, on restera quelques temps sur une ile hivernale, tu devrais profiter de la prochaine escale pour te trouver des vêtements chaud, tu vas en avoir besoin.

La jeune fille acquiesça avec un soupir, le froid, c'était pas ce qu'elle préférait. Enfin si, quand elle était chez elle, devant sa fenêtre, entrain de lire, bien au chaud, le feu crépitant dans sa cheminée.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, le Red Force amarra sur une jolie petite ile printanière. L'ile était calme à la fois couverte de forêt et de plaines. Cette ile lui rappelait beaucoup la sienne. Immédiatement le capitaine forma des équipes de ravitaillement pour la journée, Makka, elle, était avec Yassop, chargée d'aller en forêt trouver des plantes médicinales. Le doc, lui, allait trouver des médicaments et du nécessaire médical en ville avec Lucky Roo.

Bien sur, le capitaine avait souhaité que Makka soit d'avantage accompagnée, mais Yassop avait plaidé en sa faveur. Celui-ci avait prétexté que c'était l'occasion parfaite pour la jeune fille de montrer les fruits de son entrainement. L'ile était relativement tranquille, aussi, et la sachant avec Yassop, le capitaine avait cédé, à contre cœur bien sur.

Makka passa la matinée à trouver des vêtements chauds, les choisissant sur les conseils avisés de Yassop. Lui était allé sur des iles hivernales un nombre incalculable de fois alors qu'elle, elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds de sa vie, il était le plus à même à l'aider dans ses choix. Une fois cela fait, et le tout déposé sur le Red Force, et après un repas, le duo partit vers la forêt à la recherche d'herbe médicinales. Makka, par précaution, apporta avec elle un livre de botanique. Ho ce n'était pas pour elle, mais pour Yassop, si elle devait lui demander de trouver certaines plantes, il valait mieux qu'il sache à quoi elles ressemblaient.

Pendant deux heures le duo arpenta la forêt à la recherche de plantes utiles. Bien que Yassop n'en dise rien, il avait été surpris des hautes connaissances de la jeune fille en la matière, et surtout de son professionnalisme. En le guidant dans leurs recherches il avait été surpris qu'elle abandonne momentanément sa timidité pour presque lui donner des ordres. Mais il ne protesta pas, en la matière, c'était elle le chef, alors il était naturel qu'elle prenne les commandes, même si il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le fasse de cette façon. En fait, ça l'avait beaucoup amusé. Finalement, elle avait le leadership dans le sang, et tout comme le capitaine, ne le laissait apparaitre que par moments. Oui, ils avaient bien plus en communs qu'on ne pourrait le croire, et surtout qu'elle-même ne pourrait le croire ou l'admettre. Il avait hâte d'en parler aux autres, nul doute qu'ils seraient verts.

C'était le grand jeu depuis que Makka était arrivée sur le Red Force, trouver le plus de points communs avec son père que possible. Qu'il soit le seul à avoir vu l'un d'eux allait les rendre verts de jalousie. Il ricanait déjà en imaginant leurs têtes.

Remarquant son manque de concentration, Makka décida de l'envoyer chercher du Millepertuis. C'était une plante facilement reconnaissable, doté d'une fleur jaune vive, et un remède efficace pour la cicatrisation des plaies ou des brulures ou encore pour les inflammations. Quant à elle, elle partit à la recherche de pavot, une plante doté d'un pouvoir sédatif puissant à haute d'ose et d'un analgésique efficace, ainsi que de sureau, une plante particulièrement utile pour lutter contre la grippe ou la fièvre.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure de recherche qu'elle trouva la dernière plante dont elle avait besoin, le sureau ; un amas de petites fleurs blanches. Ravie, elle s'empressa de s'accroupir pour prendre le plus de ces fleurs possible. C'était un remède efficace et qui soignait les maux les plus communs, il valait donc mieux en avoir en grande quantité, qui sait quand une épidémie de grippe ferait son apparition sur le Red Force. Cependant, alors qu'elle cueillait les fleurs les plus basses, elle remarqua d'étranges traces rouges sur les plantes immaculées. Étonnée, elle fronça les sourcils et y regarda de plus près. Ça semblait liquide, du sang, conclu-t-elle presque immédiatement. Elle remarqua alors d'autres tâches semblables au sol et, après avoir regardé autour d'elle, les suivis. Elle était médecin, si quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, était blessé, elle se devait d'agir.

Makka suivi la piste sur une dizaine de mètres avant de trouver l'origine des tâches de sang. En face d'elle, allongé au sol, immobile, se trouvait un petit animal, pas plus gros qu'un lapin, mais doté d'un étrange pelage rose. Makka se rua vers le petit être, dont la patte arrière gauche saignait abondamment. La blessure était récente et semblait avoir été faite pas une balle d'arme à feu. Il y avait donc des chasseurs dans le coin. Makka regarda à nouveau autour d'elle, essayant d'entendre le moindre bruit suspect, avant de sortir un petit quitte de soin, dont elle ne se séparait jamais.

L'animal respirait à peine, il ne réagit même pas quand elle le tourna pour mieux voir la blessure. Makka nettoya délicatement la plaie avant de la suturer et la bander solidement. Elle ne prit pas la peine de donner des antidouleurs ou un anesthésiant à la pauvre bête, non seulement elle était trop faible mais aussi parce que dans son état, elle ne sentirait rien de toute façon. Une fois l'animal soigné, Makka vérifia son pouls, il était toujours faible mais bon, il survivrait, mais seulement avec du calme et du repos. L'évidence la frappa alors, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser ici. Les chasseurs n'étaient pas loin et si ce n'était pas eux qui mettaient un terme à sa vie, c'était un autre animal.

Finalement la jeune fille détailla d'avantage l'animal. Il n'était effectivement pas plus gros, ou grand, qu'un lapin, un lapin nain même. Il était doté de deux longues oreilles, plus que celles d'un lapin lambda, ainsi que de deux petites cornes sur le haut du crâne, juste entre ses deux oreilles. Son visage ressemblait à celui d'un chat, tout comme ses pattes. Il avait un pelage plus épais autour du coup et au bout de la queue, comme celle d'un lion. Enfin, le plus marquant, au-delà de sa couleur rose-violacée et de ses cornes, était une paire d'ailes sur le haut de son dos, au niveau de ses omoplates. Les ailes, bien qu'assez grandes pour pouvoir le faire voler, en théorie, étaient cependant assez frêle, lui faisant douter de cette capacité.

Il ne serait pas remis d'ici deux jours, quand ils reprendraient la mer, alors que devait-elle faire ? Elle aurait aimé le garder, le savoir en sécurité, quitte à le relâcher quand il serait remis, mais elle ne savait pas si le capitaine la laisserai le garder. Mais elle ne se voyait pas le laisser là, à la merci du premier prédateur venu !

Prise dans ses pensées, elle ne sentit pas Yassop arriver derrière elle.

\- Makka ? Tu as trouvé tout ce dont tu avais besoin ? S'enquit celui-ci, la faisant sursauter.

\- Je… Oui, oui ! S'exclama-t-elle en tentant de cacher l'animal derrière elle.

Mais Yassop n'était évidement pas dupe, et leva un sourcil amusé en tentant de voir ce qu'elle cachait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? S'amusa-t-il.

\- Rien !

Le canonnier sourit avec amusement et s'avança d'un pas. Makka, voyant qu'elle n'arriverai à rien, émit un long soupir avant de dévoiler son protégé. Yassop, curieux et surpris à la fois, s'accroupit pour examiner l'animal de plus près. Makka, curieuse, se pencha en dessus de son épaule.

\- J'ai vu du sang sur les pavots alors je l'ai suivi et je l'ai trouvé. Expliqua-t-elle en désignant l'animal. Je l'ai soigné, je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça…

Après un silence pensif du côté de Yassop, Makka reprit.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est ? Je n'ai jamais vu un animal comme ça avant…

\- Oui, répondit finalement Yassop, semblant de pas croire lui-même à ce qu'il allait dire. C'est un séraphin. Expliqua-t-il. C'est un animal très rare. Ils sont protégés mais des braconniers apparaissent encore de temps à autre. On pensait qu'ils avaient presque tous disparus, c'est incroyable qu'il y en ai encore. S'étonna-t-il. Ils sont originaires de Skypiéa, l'ile céleste, mais de ce que je sais un jour quelqu'un a voulu en faire l'élevage sur cette ile et en a ramenés. Cependant, quand il est mort, les braconniers sont apparus et on presque décimé tous ceux vivants sur l'ile.

\- Une ile… céleste ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'étonna Makka, curieuse.

\- Une ile qui se trouve au dessus des nuages. Il est très rare que quiconque puisse s'y rendre. Sourit-il.

\- Tu y es déjà allé ?

\- Une fois, avec le capitaine, au tout début de notre voyage.

\- Ça alors… Comment sont les gens là bas ? Il y en a au moins ? Et à quoi ça ressemble ?

Yassop, amusé, la coupa, lui promettant de répondre à ses questions plus tard. Pour le moment, ils avaient un animal rare et blessé sur le dos.

\- On ne peux pas le laisser là, si il n'est pas à l'abri il ne guérira pas et il ne survivra pas seul et blessé ici… Fit Makka avec inquiétude.

\- Combien de temps lui faudrait-t-il ?

\- Trop. Assura la rouge. Et je sais qu'il n'y a personne sur cette ile apte à le soigner… Est-ce que… est-ce que tu crois que le capitaine me laisserait le garder ?

Le canonnier la regarda gravement. Il pensait que le capitaine accepterai, surement, mais il y avait le fait que cet animal soit protégé, et où est-ce qu'ils le relâcheraient une fois guéri ? Ils ne reviendraient surement pas ici avant un moment. Et puis, il ne savait même pas si cet animal était dangereux ou ce qu'il mangeait. Supporterait-il au moins le voyage en bateau ? Finalement il regarda la jeune fille, qui couvrait l'animal d'un regard inquiet et concerné. D'un autre côté, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir sans essayer, et un animal ferait surement beaucoup de bien à Makka, elle serait moins seule.

\- Tu peux essayer de lui demander, si c'est toi, il ne refusera surement pas.

La jeune fille se renfrogna, oui, il allait surement accepter pour cette raison, mais ça l'ennuyait, en fait. Elle détestait lui demander quoi que se soit, et surtout une faveur. Elle avait l'impression de jouer sur le ''je suis ta fille, dit oui s'il te plait'' et ça l'horripilait, elle qui ne voulait avoir aucun lien avec lui. Finalement, elle regarda le petit animal blessé, malgré ses réticences concernant le capitaine, elle n'avait pas le cœur de l'abandonner là pour des raisons si futiles. Elle décida de prendre sur elle et prit délicatement le mammifère, du moins c'est ce qu'il semblait être, dans ses bras, emmailloté dans sa veste. Elle indiqua son sac rempli de plantes à Yassop, pour qu'il le prenne, et ils partirent vers le bateau. Elle se doutait que le capitaine serai en ville, mais elle ne voulait pas y entrer avec l'animal, qui sait si les chasseurs ne s'y étaient pas rendus après avoir perdu leur cible ?

Cependant, contre toute attente, le capitaine était bien sur le Red Force, pire encore, il travaillait ! Makka en resta bouche bée, sous l'amusement de Yassop, qui la dépassa pour aller annoncer leur retour au capitaine, qui travaillait sur des cartes de navigation avec Ben, son second. La jeune fille voulu s'éclipser discrètement, mais c'était sans compter sur l'empereur, qui avait détourné l'attention de ses cartes quand Yassop était venu le voir, et surtout quand il avait remarqué qu'elle n'était pas venue avec lui.

\- Makka ! Clama-t-il en lui faisant de grands signes avec son bras restant.

La jeune fille, rougissante au possible, voulu se plaquer une main contre le visage. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi embarrassant ? Heureusement, cependant, l'équipage était habitué et ne fit que sourire avec amusement. Pour eux, voir les interactions entre leur capitaine, souvent vaines d'ailleurs, et sa fille, était toujours très distrayant. Finalement, la rouge s'approcha du trio près de la barre, son précieux nouvel ami toujours emmailloté dans ses bras contre sa poitrine.

\- Yassop m'a dit que tu avais quelque chose à me demander ? S'enquit le capitaine, visiblement aux anges et regardant curieusement ce qu'elle tenait dans les bras.

Makka, elle, jeta un regard noir à peine dissimulé au canonnier. Celui-ci lui envoya un clin d'œil amusé et quitta le groupe pour porter les plantes médicinales au doc. Le traitre, il l'abandonnait ! Vociférait-elle intérieurement sous le regard curieux du capitaine et son second.

\- Je… heu… balbutia-t-elle.

\- Ça n'aurais pas un rapport avec ce que tu tiens, des fois ? Tenta Ben, amusé.

Elle l'aimait cet homme, ho que oui elle l'aimait !

\- Si. Acquiesça-t-elle en décalant un peu du tissus ou laisser entrevoir l'animal.

Le duo écarquilla légèrement les yeux, ce qui satisfait beaucoup Makka, ce n'était pas souvent qu'on pouvait les surprendre, autant en profiter !

\- Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois que c'est ? Demanda Ben, étonné.

\- Oui, fit Makka en hochant la tête, c'est un séraphin. Yassop m'a dit que c'était très rare… Je suis tombée sur celui-ci par hasard, il était blessé, je pense que des chasseurs en avaient après lui… Il est blessé à la patte et ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. Je… Je l'ai soigné avec ce que j'avais, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser là bas… Blessé comme il l'est, il se ferait dévorer ou les chasseurs pourraient revenir… Je ne sais pas ce que ça mange… mais même réveillé, il aurait du mal à bouger, il ne pourrait pas se nourrir correctement…

Le message était clair pour le capitaine et son second, elle demandait à le garder, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit guéri. Mais ils n'étaient pas naïfs, ils se doutaient qu'elle s'y attacherait plus que de raison et aurait finalement du mal à le laisser partir, à moins que ce soit ce que l'animal souhaitait, bien sur, auquel cas, elle saurait surement entendre raison. Dans tous les cas, il était question de garder l'animal ici pour une période indéterminée. Finalement, le capitaine regarda pensivement sa fille, qui attendait patiemment sa réponse, quoi qu'avec une appréhension évidente. Il sourit doucement et prit la parole.

\- As-tu déjà eu un animal, Makka ? S'enquit-il, étonnant la jeune fille.

\- Heu… oui, avec maman on avait eues un chien…

\- Ha oui ? Reprit le roux avec intérêt avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par son second. Hum oui, fit-il en se raclant la gorge, donc, tu penses pouvoir en prendre soin toute seule ?

\- Oui. Acquiesça docilement Makka.

\- Tu devras le nourrir, le soigner, l'éduquer aussi, tu penses pouvoir le faire ?

\- Oui. Assura-t-elle à nouveau, d'une voix plus ferme.

\- Tu en auras l'entière responsabilité, tu es prête à gérer ça ?

\- Oui. Acquiesça une dernière fois la rouge.

Le capitaine la regarda une dernière fois avant d'hocher la tête à son tour. Makka eu le sourire le plus heureux et le plus vrai qu'il ne lui ait vu depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds sur le Red Force, ce qui lui fit se féliciter de son choix. Depuis qu'elle était parmi eux, il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire de cette façon, d'ailleurs elle ne souriait que rarement. Il lui arrivait de voir des petits sourires furtifs, mais ce n'était pas de vrais sourires, il était bien plus sur de voir des sourires de dépits qu'autre chose. Et encore, pendant un moment, même ses sourires là étaient inexistants, Makka étant bien trop en colère ou indifférente pour cela. Récemment, depuis qu'elle avait commencé à travailler avec le doc, donc à s'adonner à sa passion, et depuis sa rencontre avec Mihawk, elle s'était faite plus ouverte, plus détendue, et avait commencé à sourire un peu, une victoire pour le capitaine, bien qu'il se garde de le dire, qui sait comment elle le prendrait.

Là dessus, Makka parti vers l'infirmerie, où elle savait trouver ce dont elle avait besoin pour soigner le séraphin. Le petit animal, qui se trouva être un jeune séraphin mâle d'un an, tout au plus, fut rapidement soigné comme il le fallait et déposé dans la chambre de Makka, qui l'installa sur un cousin au bout de son lit. Sachant qu'il ne se réveillerait pas avant un moment, la jeune fille voulu filer à la bibliothèque, mais c'était sans compter sur la visite surprise du capitaine.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, celui-ci se trouvait devant, un grand sourire aux lèvres et près à frapper. Le duo échangea un même regard surpris à l'ouverture soudaine de la porte avant que le capitaine ne commence à parler, coupant toute protestation de la part de la jeune fille.

\- Tiens ! Dit-il en lui tendant un livre.

Curieuse, la rouge s'en saisi docilement. La couverture était en cuir rouge, avec des reliures dorées et il était assez épais. Makka aimait ce genre de livres, en général ils sentaient le vieux papier et l'encre ancienne, et elle adorait ça. Curieuse elle ouvrit l'ouvrage et y vit écrit : ''Les animaux des iles célestes''. En dessous, un sommaire annonçait les différents types d'animaux qu'on y trouvait ainsi que leurs habitudes, leur alimentation et tout ce qu'on pouvait apprendre sur eux. Makka en resta bouche bée avant de regarder le capitaine, qui souriait, visiblement pas peu fier de lui.

\- Merci… Dit-elle finalement.

\- Mais de rien ! Sourit-il. Je suis sur que c'est ce que tu allais chercher !

\- Oui… soupira-t-elle.

Le sourire du capitaine se figea un instant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle semblait moins emballé tout d'un coup. Il décida de se calmer un peu, en général c'était son comportement joyeux envers elle qui la braquait. Il espérait qu'un jour elle n'en fasse plus cas, c'était son caractère après tout, il voulait bien faire des efforts mais il ne voyait pas où était le mal, au contraire. Il supposait que ça venait de sa colère envers lui, il espérait que ça aussi, ça se calmerait à un moment donné. Elle n'allait pas rester furieuse contre lui toute sa vie, si ?

\- Je peux entrer ? S'enquit-il, plus calmement, mais sans se départir d'un sourire.

Il lui sembla que la jeune fille voulu refuser, sa mâchoire se crispant, mais elle s'effaça de la porte pour le laisser entrer. Il n'était jamais entré dans la chambre de sa fille, son équipage lui ayant d'abord interdit, avant qu'il ne se rende finalement compte qu'il ne valait mieux pas l'y forcer. Ça ne serait pas bon pour leur relation, qui était déjà fragile, si relation il y avait, d'ailleurs, ça le capitaine ne le parierait pas.

La pièce était comme sa propre cabine, lambrissée du sol au plafond, mais qui dégageait une ambiance chaleureuse. Devant les deux hublots de la chambre Makka avait place de petits rideaux verts clairs et orangés. Sur la gauche, en rentrant, se trouvait une grande armoire, où Makka avait peint différentes plantes et fleurs. Dans le prolongement, juste avant le mur du fond, se trouvait la porte qui menait à la salle de bain privative de la jeune fille. Étant la seule fille à bord, elle avait eue ce droit, comme celui d'avoir sa propre cabine. Face à l'entrée, contre le mur du fond et devant le hublot le plus à gauche, se trouvait un grand bureau en bois, sur lequel étaient soigneusement rangés quelques feuilles, une plume avec son encrier et une petite pile de livres, d'où sortaient divers marques pages colorés. Sur la droite, contre le mur, se trouvait une bibliothèque bien remplie, sur laquelle étaient également posés divers bibelots, des plantes et des coquillages notamment. C'était un détail qu'il retiendrait, il ignorait qu'elle aimait les coquillages. Enfin, à droite de l'entrée, se trouvait une table de chevet, avec une lampe à huile et un livre et un grand lit baldaquin avec des draps pourpres. Pour terminer, au sol, juste au milieu de la pièce, entre l'entée et le bureau, se trouvait un grand tapis verts, blanc et orangé.

Il aimait bien cette chambre, elle dégageait à la fois de la chaleur et du calme. C'était un endroit reposant, Makka avait parfaitement sut s'approprier cette pièce et en faire un endroit douillet. Il ne put que constater qu'elle était très organisée, contrairement à lui. Sa chambre était nickel, rien ne trainait au sol ou ne dépassait. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui, ses vêtements dépassaient de son armoire, pour peu qu'ils soient par terre ou il ne savait où, des papiers en désordre jonchaient son bureau et son lit était constamment défait. Oui, pour ça, elle avait hérité de sa mère, ou si elle avait hérité de lui, sa mère avait parfaitement su lui inculquer l'ordre.

Puis, il se tourna vers le séraphin, qui dormait sur un oreiller au bout du lit. Il s'en approcha et caressa doucement son pelage rosé. C'était doux et mi-long, un peu comme un chat, d'ailleurs, hormis les oreilles, son visage ressemblait à celui d'un chat. Il se tourna finalement vers Makka, qui avait pris place sur la chaise de son bureau, le regardant attentivement.

\- Tu lui as trouvé un nom ?

\- Un nom ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Elle n'y avait même pas songé, trop inquiète pour sa santé puis à l'idée d'en savoir plus sur l'animal.

\- Oui, quitte à le garder, autant qu'il en ai un, non ?

\- C'est vrai. Admit-elle, pensive. Hé bien… Miru ?

\- Miru ? C'est plutôt un nom de fille non ?

\- Tu trouves ? Je pense que c'est mixte… Fit-elle pensivement.

\- Fait comme tu veux, il est à toi après tout. Rit franchement le pirate.

La jeune fille hocha vivement la tête, c'était tout à fait vrai et ce nom lui plaisait beaucoup.

Là-dessus, après que le capitaine ait donné quelques indications sur le livre qu'il avait confié à Makka, celui-ci prit congé. Ce qui étonna le plus Makka, c'était qu'il n'avait même pas cherché à rester plus longtemps et était partit de lui-même. Elle se demanda brièvement si l'équipage ne l'avait pas menacé avant de rejeter l'idée, le roux était bien trop têtu pour ça. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules et se plongea dans sa lecture, laissant dans un coin de sa tête sa curiosité vis-à-vis du comportement étrange du capitaine.

* * *

A l'autre bout du couloir, tout l'équipage avait observé toute la scène, et étaient tout aussi sidérés que la jeune fille, bien qu'ils n'en sachent évidement rien. Ben, qui était resté en retrait, fumant tranquillement derrière la cohue, avait simplement sourit. Le capitaine faisait des efforts, et nul doute qu'il avait piqué la curiosité de sa fille. Le second la connaissait, à présent, suffisamment bien pour le deviner. C'était un bon point pour lui. La rouge était très observatrice, bien qu'elle n'en montre rien, et il ne doutait pas qu'elle avait forcément remarqué cela. Hum, il y avait de l'espoir pour son capitaine, plus que jamais.


	7. Chapitre 6

Attention: One piece ne m'appartient pas. Seuls Makka et Miru sont à moi.

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne et heureuse année 2019 !

* * *

Comme Yassop le lui avait dit, quelques jours plus tard, ils débarquèrent sur une ile hivernale, Yukiryu, une ile apparemment prisée de l'équipage. Makka, elle, ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi. Il faisait froid, il y avait des montagnes partout et pas âme qui vive. Heureusement que l'équipage faisait la fête partout où il passait, sinon cette endroit serait assez lugubre, en fait.

Mais, Makka, elle, n'était pas de la fête, préférant garder un œil sur son nouveau compagnon, Miru. Celui-ci s'était réveillé deux jours auparavant, et, étonnement, il ne s'était absolument pas montré agressif ou inquiet. Cependant, il ne jurait que par Makka, ne laissant personne d'autre l'approcher, préférant se cacher derrière Makka quand quelqu'un essayait de le toucher. Makka avait lu que ces animaux faisaient preuve d'une reconnaissance très exacerbée, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Mais, en fait, elle en était intérieurement ravie, Miru lui offrait une compagnie bienvenue. Depuis qu'il était là, elle se sentait moins seule et parler avec lui, même si il ne pouvait pas vraiment répondre, lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

Étonnement, Miru, en plus d'être très à l'écoute, semblait presque la comprendre, semblant acquiescer quand elle lui parlait ou lui répondant par une sorte de miaulement quand elle s'adressait à lui. En fait, malgré son apparence un peu féline, pour certaines parties, il ressemblait un peu à un chien, au niveau du caractère.

En tout cas, son nouvel ami n'étant pas encore remis, elle préférait rester avec lui à profiter de la chaleur du bateau. Pour tout de même faire prendre l'air à Miru, qui n'était pas beaucoup sortit, ils allèrent sur le pont, à présent couvert de neige. Makka aima immédiatement cette vision. C'était à la fois étrange et merveilleux, voir la neige sur le bois du pont, sur le bastingage, recouvrant même la barre… C'était très joli et Makka eu soudainement envie d'avoir un appareil photo, pour pouvoir immortaliser l'instant. Elle avait toujours aimé les paysages enneigés, petite pour pouvoir jouer dans la neige, et plus âgée pour profiter du beau paysage depuis sa fenêtre. Finalement, ce voyage n'était pas si désagréable.

La jeune fille fut sortie de ses pensées quand Miru sortit la tête de son manteau, où elle l'avait placé pour le protéger du froid. Les yeux violacés du petit animal s'illuminèrent alors qu'il regardait la neige tomber doucement sur le pont. Un flocon tomba alors sur son museau, le faisant éternuer, sous le doux rire de Makka. Le séraphin secoua la tête et fit comprendre à la jeune fille qu'il voulait descendre pour toucher la neige. Délicatement, Makka le déposa dans la neige. Visiblement, il n'avait jamais vu de neige de sa vie, soulevant régulièrement les pattes pour les secouer en voyant la neige s'y coller. Il se tournait également souvent vers elle, comme si il voulait qu'elle le voie s'émerveiller dans la neige, ce qu'elle ne manquait sous aucun prétexte.

Après un moment, Makka décida de le rejoindre sous la neige, après un moment à s'amuser à lui lancer des boules de neige, qu'il essayait de manger, un peu comme un chien, elle commença à faire des bonhommes de neiges. Ils étaient de toutes formes et de toutes natures, il y avait des bonhommes classiques, des familles entières, des animaux, des extra-terrestres… Après une bonne heure, une véritable armée de bonhommes de neiges avait envahie de pont du Red Force.

\- Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais Makka ? S'enquit une voix amusée bien connue derrière elle.

\- Ben ! S'exclama-t-elle, surprise. Heu je… heu… rougit-elle.

Le second eut un sourire amusé avant de s'approcher et de regarder le bonhomme de neige sur lequel travaillait Makka. Étonnement, il lui ressemblait un peu, même cheveux, même marque sur le visage, jusqu'à la cigarette à sa bouche.

\- Pas mal. Rit-il, rendant la jeune fille aussi écarlate que les cheveux de son père.

Puis il jeta un œil aux bonhommes de neige alentour, en fait, elle avait presque fait l'équipage au complet, mais un manquait à l'appel, le sien et celui de son père.

\- Il en manque deux. Nota-t-il en soufflant une bouffée de nicotine.

\- Je n'aurais pas assez de neige pour les faire. Nia-t-elle.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça. S'amusa-t-il en commençant à rassembler de la neige.

La jeune fille bouda pour la forme, échangea un regard avec Miru, qui s'était caché derrière le bonhomme de neige à l'effigie de Ben, et soupira avant de rassembler de la neige à son tour. Tout en formant un nouveau bonhomme, Makka s'adressa à Ben.

\- Tu n'es pas à la fête avec les autres ?

\- Et toi ? S'amusa-t-il en pausant la tête du bonhomme.

\- Je surveille Miru, il est encore en convalescence. Notifia-t-elle.

\- Certes. Dit-il d'une voix peu convaincue, montrant qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il y avait autre chose.

\- Je… je n'aime pas autant faire la fête que vous… Soupira Makka. De temps en temps c'est bien, mais ici c'est toujours comme ça. Comment fais-tu pour supporter ça ? Tu es plutôt quelqu'un de calme pourtant.

\- C'est vrai. Acquiesça le second. Mais, pour moi, c'est ce qui fait de notre équipage un équipage si joyeux et si vivant. Ça met de l'ambiance. Rit-il pensivement.

La jeune fille leva un sourcil avant de secouer la tête. Il avait peut être raison, mais il avait beaucoup plus de patience qu'elle, c'était certain, tout ce bruit et toute cette agitation la fatiguait. Mais, elle devait admettre qu'elle supportait tout ça bien mieux qu'à son arrivée.

Finalement, Makka n'ajouta rien et le duo fini son œuvre une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Quand l'équipage retrouva le navire, en fin de journée, il fut accueilli par leur clones des neiges et une armée d'autres bonhommes de toutes formes et tailles. Après la surprise de la découverte, tout l'équipage éclata d'un rire communicatif. Le capitaine, lui, en plus de son amusement de la situation, était heureux de constater que le bonhomme à son effigie se trouvait aux côtés de celui-ci à l'image de Makka. Il était d'autant plus touché qu'il savait que tout ça ne pouvait être que son œuvre, étant la seule à s'être trouvée sur le bateau toute la journée.

* * *

Après plusieurs jours sur l'ile hivernale, le capitaine décida de ramener son équipage dans ses eaux plus accueillantes. Si bien qu'après quelques courtes semaines de voyage, ils amarrèrent sur l'ile de Jaya, une ile printanière.

Makka aima presque immédiatement l'endroit, tout comme Miru visiblement, qui regardait partout avec impatience. C'était très vert, on y voyait des forêts, les champs, des plaines, une montagne verdoyante aussi… D'après Ben, peu de gens vivaient sur l'ile et il n'y avait qu'une seule grande ville, Mock Town, qui réunissait un grand nombre de pirates de passage. Makka s'étonna elle-même du peu d'effet que lui fit cette nouvelle. Auparavant, en sachant cela, elle ne se serait jamais approché de l'ile, ou très loin de Mock Town, aujourd'hui, cependant, ça la rassurait presque. Si il y avait beaucoup de pirates de passage, ça signifiait qu'il n'y avait pas, ou peu, de marines sur l'ile. Elle pourrait donc s'y promener en paix.

Apparemment ils allaient rester un moment à quai, aussi, une fois le ravitaillement terminé, chacun put vaquer à ses occupations et visiter l'ile à souhait. Pour le coup, le capitaine ne l'obligea pas à supporter une protection constante, seulement si elle s'éloignait de la ville. Ravie, Makka profita de cette liberté nouvellement acquise pour faire le tour de la ville, notamment à la recherche de plantes médicinales qu'elle ne connaitrait pas et d'une bibliothèque ou librairie.

En matière médicinale, elle ne trouva rien de nouveau, à sa plus grande déception, mais elle trouva une bibliothèque bien garnie et quasiment vide. Ça ne l'étonnait pas tellement, les pirates n'étaient pas connus pour être particulièrement épris de lecture. A travers les rayons elle trouva divers ouvrages intéressants. Elle les empila dans ses bras, Miru s'étant réfugié sur ses épaules, et alla s'installer sur l'une des tables vides au fond de la bibliothèque.

Elle avait trouvés toutes sortes de livres, certains sur les plantes médicinales se trouvant sur l'ile, d'autres sur l'anatomie et les techniques médicales et enfin, certains sur l'histoire de l'ile. Elle avait trouvés plusieurs livres sur le sujet, prouvant que l'ile avait une histoire assez riche, plus qu'on ne pouvait le penser au premier abord en tout cas. Elle passa la journée à lire les livres traitant du domaine médical et emprunta ceux traitant de l'histoire de l'ile pour pouvoir les lires le lendemain.

Comme convenu, le jour suivant, Makka trouva un coin tranquille, juste à la limite entre la ville et la forêt, et s'installa confortablement contre un arbre en ouvrant l'un des livres empruntés la veille. Elle y apprit beaucoup de choses qui piquèrent son intérêt. Elle apprit notamment que l'ile était bien plus grande, à l'origine, et ressemblait à un crâne, mais qu'une partie avait été envoyée dans le ciel par le Knock-up-Stream, un geyser super puissant. Elle apprit que la partie de l'ile qui avait disparue, qui était la tête du crâne, se trouvait à présent à Skypiéa.

Makka, en lisant cela, prit Miru dans ses bras avec excitation, elle se trouvait surement sur l'ile qui avait vu naitre les séraphins ! Elle se promit d'aller se promener plus loin dans l'ile, qui sait si elle n'y trouverait pas des traces de vie de séraphins ou de leurs ancêtres ? C'est avec une excitation certaine qu'elle reprit sa lecture, impatiente d'y trouver de nouvelles informations intéressantes.

Elle apprit que la forêt parsemant le haut de l'ile se nommait South Grave et que la baie entre les deux parties de l'ile se nommait Mouth Bay. Enfin, et là ça l'intéressait d'avantage, elle apprit qu'il existait sur cette ile une espèce unique d'oiseau, qu'on ne trouvait qu'ici, comme les séraphins qu'on ne trouvait qu'à Skypiéa, normalement. Ces étranges oiseaux, qui vivaient dans la forêt, possédaient quatre noms différents. Il y avait les South Bird, les North Bird, les East Bird et les West Bird. Apparemment, ils existaient aussi dans la partie de l'ile qui se trouvait dans le ciel, mais ils ne portaient cependant qu'un seul nom ; les Upper Yard. En fait, on ne pouvait distinguer ses oiseaux que d'une seule façon, selon la direction que leur tête pointait. De ce que Makka put en lire, les oiseaux ne regardaient que dans une seule et unique direction, peut importe où ils se trouvent, les South Bird regardaient toujours au sud, les North Bird au nord, etc…

Makka trouvait ça à la fois très étrange et absolument fascinant. Il lui tardait d'en voir un. D'après son livre, ces oiseaux ressemblaient énormément à des perroquets. Ils étaient de couleur jaune, verte et violette et possédaient un long bec jaune et violet ainsi qu'une crête jaune en forme de bosse double, comme les chameaux. Makka se dit que leur handicape pouvait se montrer très pratique pour les navigateurs, qui pouvaient ainsi repérer les points cardinaux. Selon elle, ils étaient surement les ancêtres des logs pose. Enfin, elle put lire que les individus ayant été envoyés à Skypiéa avaient connue une évolution spectaculaire, devant des oiseaux géants. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour aller voir Skypiéa, depuis qu'elle avait trouvé Miru, cet endroit la passionnait.

Le soir, au diner, malgré le raffut causé par l'équipage, Makka était toujours plongée dans ses livres. Ce qui attira l'attention de Ben et Yassop. Même si ils savaient que la jeune fille adorait lire, quand ils étaient à table, en général, elle s'abstenait de se laisser aller à sa passion, question d'éducation, avait-elle rétorquée. Cette entorse au règlement piqua donc leur curiosité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? S'enquit Yassop en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

\- Un livre. Répondit distraitement Makka en tournant avidement sa page.

\- Ça, on avait plus ou moins remarqué, rit le canonnier, mais sur quoi ?

\- Skypiéa.

\- Ho, l'ile d'origine de Miru. Nota Ben en regardant l'animal, qui mangeait tranquillement un poisson à côté de sa maitresse.

La jeune fille hocha vaguement la tête en tournant une nouvelle page.

\- Tu aimerais y aller, Makka ? Reprit tranquillement le second.

Cette phrase eue le mérite de sortir la rouge de sa lecture, tournant un regard surpris vers les deux hommes à ses côtés.

\- Oui, j'aimerai bien… Admit-elle. Depuis que j'en ai entendu parler, quand j'ai trouvé Miru, cet endroit m'intrigue beaucoup.

Les deux pirates s'échangèrent un regard amusé avant de répondre.

\- Y'a de quoi. Sourit Yassop.

\- Vous pouvez m'en parler ? S'enquit Makka.

\- On ne l'a pas déjà fait quand tu as trouvé Miru ? S'étonna le canonnier.

\- Si.

Les pirates rirent un instant avant que Ben ne raconte une nouvelle fois leurs aventures à Skypiéa, sous les regards passionnés de Makka et Miru. Au bout de la table, le capitaine eu un fin sourire, savoir que Makka commençait à développer des rêves, des désirs, le rassurait. Ça signifiait que malgré tout, elle s'habituait à la situation et qu'elle était résolue à vivre avec, à composer avec et à imaginer un avenir avec. Bien sur, il savait qu'elle n'oublierait jamais que sa vie aurait put être autrement, qu'elle avait souhaité autre chose, mais c'était mieux que rien.

* * *

Au cours des jours suivants, Makka visita l'ile, et plus particulièrement sa forêt, accompagnée bien sur, selon les ordres du capitaine. Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux jours qu'elle aperçu son premier South Bird ainsi que son premier East Bird. Elle s'en était réjouie et avait pu les observer de très près, ceux-ci ne semblant absolument pas gênés par la présence humaine. Même Miru avait semblé ravi.

Elle en avait également profité pour garder un œil sur de possible plantes médicinales. Même si ils avaient fait le plein de plantes il y a peu, on en avait jamais assez. Elle ne trouva pas spécialement de plantes sortant de l'ordinaire mais revint sur le Red Force avec assez de plantes pour tenir un long moment.

Au final, l'exploration de la forêt fut amusante et distrayante pour Makka, mais ne lui appris rien de plus sur Skypiéa. Elle ne trouva pas non plus d'autres animaux sortant de l'ordinaire. Elle aurait bien demandé à garder un South Bird, ou n'importe quel oiseau de ce genre se trouvant sur l'ile, mais elle décida qu'il ne fallait pas abuser des bonnes choses, le Red Force n'était pas l'arche de Noé. Et même si le capitaine s'était montré conciliant avec Miru, rien ne disait qu'il accepterait un nouvel animal, et elle ne voulait pas jouer sur le ''je suis ta fille, dit oui,'' ou le ''je ne te demande jamais rien soit sympa''. Et puis, il fallait le dire, autant elle avait eue une bonne raison de demander à garder Miru, autant, là, elle n'en avait aucune. Hum, rester avec les pirates roux la rendait capricieuse, elle prenait vraiment de mauvaises habitudes avec eux, qu'est-ce que ça pauvre mère dirait ? Elle ne serait surement pas ravie. Elle imaginait bien la remontrance qu'elle lui ferait…

Sa mère lui manquait, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, qui sait quand elle pourrait à nouveau se rendre sur sa tombe… Elle jeta un coup d'œil au capitaine, qui parlait avec Ben et le navigateur à la barre, lui arrivait-il aussi de penser à elle ? Pendant des années, et plus particulièrement quand elle avait mit les pieds sur ce navire, elle avait cru que non. Après tout, il n'était jamais revenu la voir, ils n'avaient jamais communiqué par écrit, il n'était même pas au courant de son décès… Mais maintenant, elle doutait. Elle avait apprit à le connaitre, et elle avait appris qu'il restait souvent éloigné des gens auxquels il tenait, pour leur sécurité, il les observait de loin. Certes, il devait la voir en elle, quotidiennement, et soudainement elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir face à ça. Elle ne savait jamais ce qu'il pensait vraiment quand il la regardait, elle ne pouvait voir que ce qu'il lui montrait, et elle pouvait parier que ce n'était jamais exactement ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, pas entièrement en tout cas.

Elle ne doutait pas qu'il était sincère quand il essayait de se rapprocher d'elle, de se faire accepter d'elle, quand il lui souriait ou essayait d'attirer son attention. Mais, elle se doutait que ses sourires pouvaient cacher autre chose. Était-elle cruelle à ce point ? Devrait-elle faire des efforts comme il en faisait ? Elle se voyait mal changer du tout au tout, et elle n'en avait pas envie, même vis-à-vis de lui, ce n'était pas correct, ça manquerait terriblement de sincérité.

Plus récemment, dans un livre qu'elle avait emprunté dans sa bibliothèque personnelle, comme il le lui avait autorisé, elle avait découvert une photographie de sa mère. Elle était plus jeune, si vivante, si heureuse… ça lui avait fait un choc. Et quand bien même elle s'était bornée à croire qu'il avait oublié cette photo là, elle se doutait que ce n'était pas exactement ça.

Finalement, elle était dans le noir le plus complet vis-à-vis de ce que ressentait le capitaine. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, si il avait vraiment été amoureux de sa mère aussi longtemps, il n'avait donné aucune nouvelle. Ce n'était pas comme si il essayait de la protéger elle, il ne savait même pas qu'elle existait ! Alors pourquoi ? Si il assurait pouvoir la protéger elle, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas pu en faire de même avec sa mère ? Elle pourrait lui pauser la question, mais elle n'était pas prête à aborder ce sujet avec lui, pas encore.

Après deux jours sur Jaya, le Red Force reprit la mer en direction de nouvelles iles, de nouvelles découvertes pour Makka. Cette vie avait un peu de bon, finalement. Se dit-elle en regardant le paysage verdoyant de l'ile s'éloigner petit à petit, jusqu'à devenir un point invisible à l'horizon.


	8. Chapitre 7

Attention: One piece ne m'appartient pas.

Je tenais à tous vous remercier de votre suivi de cette fiction ! Je tenais également à remercier plus spécifiquement Revan-Hikin.

J'ai beaucoup apprécié tes derniers commentaires et sache que j'en prend bien note ! Je comprend tes inquiétudes et soit sure que je fais en sorte de prendre mon temps au sujet de l'histoire. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire de Makka une personne surpuissante et encore moins trop vite. Le but est simplement qu'elle sache se défendre à hauteur du danger qui la menace. Il est vrai que je lui ai donné un haki puissant, mais c'est surtout lié au fait qu'elle soit la fille de Shanks, comme Luffy possède ce haki parce que son père le possède aussi (il me semble...). Pour ce qui est du sabre, ça montre juste sa volonté de s'intégrer et d'apprendre, ni plus ni moins, je n'en ferai pas un Oeil de faucon en second rassure toi ! XD. Le plus gros intérêt de Makka, là où elle veut vraiment percer, ça reste l'herbologie et la médecine, c'est tout. (D'ailleurs le chapitre d'aujourd'hui va en parler longuement !).

Pour en venir à une note plus amusante, c'est vrai que le doc n'a pas de prénom... XD. En fait, je n'ai pas réussi à lui en trouver un convenable ! Si quelqu'un à une idée je suis preneuse. XD. Quant au séraphin, je suis allée le chercher dans 07-ghost, je le trouvais juste trop adorable. Pour ses origines c'est moi qui ait tout inventé en revanche !

En tout cas merci de tes commentaires constructifs et de ton suivi, je reste à l'écoute !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Depuis quelques jours Makka et le doc avaient pas mal de travail, les membres de l'équipage se plaignant de plus en plus de mal de tête. Rien d'étonnant, en fait, avec les fêtes à tour de bras qu'ils faisaient, il y avait de quoi avoir la gueule de bois. C'était un mois où beaucoup fêtaient leurs anniversaires, ce qui engendrait fête sur fête, au plus grand désespoir de Makka, qui commençait à ne plus supporter tout ce remue ménage. Aussi, ce soir là, incapable de trouver un peu de calme dans sa chambre, le bruit d'une énième fête se faisant entendre depuis le réfectoire, Makka s'empara d'une cape chaude et se rendit sur le pont avec Miru. Il faisait frai la nuit, pas aussi froid que sur l'ile hivernale mais suffisamment pour dissuader l'équipage d'y faire la fête toute la nuit et risquer d'attraper froid.

Bien que la musique se fasse toujours entendre sur le pont, elle était nettement moins forte, comme un bruit de fond, mais très supportable. L'air était frai, mais soutenable, surtout emmitouflée dans sa cape comme elle l'était, Miru entre ses bras, lui apportant une source de chaleur supplémentaire. Elle s'asseya contre le mat et leva les yeux vers les étoiles.

Celles-ci l'avaient toujours attirée, elle avait toujours aimé les regarder longuement avec sa mère. Elle avait retenu les constellations principales ainsi que quelques étoiles utiles. Mais elle profitait surtout de leur beauté. Depuis qu'elle était sur le Red Force, elle les regardait plus souvent et Ben, qui avait commencé à lui inculquer quelques bases de navigation, lui avait apprit à les utiliser pour se repérer. Elle aimait toujours leur beauté mais les regardaient d'un œil nouveau, d'un œil plus calculateur. Elle cherchait les étoiles dont lui parlait Ben, essayait de se repérer grâce à elles… Certes elle avait encore un peu de mal, mais elle sentait qu'elle progressait. En tout cas, Ben l'avait incitée à les regarder plus souvent qu'elle n'avait l'habitude de le faire auparavant. Un jour, elles lui sauveront peut être la vie, avait-il dit. Elle n'en avait pas douté une seconde, qui sait si elle ne se retrouverait pas loin de l'équipage un jour ? D'après Ben, c'était toujours utile, même quand on ne se trouvait pas en mer.

La jeune fille fut tirée de sa contemplation en entendant quelqu'un arriver sur le pont. Curieuse elle jeta un coup d'œil au nouveau venu, Rockstar. Le pauvre avait une couleur de peau tirant entre le blanc, le vert et le rouge, quelque chose disait à Makka qu'il avait bien bu, ce qui n'était pas réellement une surprise, mais ce qui l'étonnait d'avantage c'est qu'en général il tenait plutôt bien l'alcool. Avec un soupir elle se leva et alla le rejoindre alors qu'il se penchait par-dessus le bastingage, rendant ses excès de la soirée. Elle lui frotta gentiment le dos avant de le faire s'asseoir une fois qu'il eu fini.

\- Ça va Rock ? S'enquit-elle doucement.

\- Ça va. Confirma-t-il. Je suis un peu barbouillé ses derniers jours, j'imagine que l'alcool n'a pas aidé. Dit-il avec un sourire fatigué.

\- Pourquoi ne pas être venu nous voir à l'infirmerie ?

\- Ho, je ne voulais pas vous embêter, ça arrive à tout le monde d'être barbouillé !

\- Mais on est là pour ça… Et visiblement tu aurais dû. Nota-t-elle en désignant son état général, remarquant également qu'il avait de la fièvre.

Finalement la jeune fille secoua la tête et emmena le malade à l'infirmerie, il n'y couperait pas cette fois.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard Rockstar put quitter l'infirmerie, sous les moqueries de ses camarades, que ben firent taire efficacement, il n'y avait pas de honte à tomber malade après avoir bu, surtout vu l'état dans lequel tous se trouvaient le lendemain matin d'une cuite bien sentie.

Cependant, les malades avec les mêmes symptômes commencèrent rapidement à défiler à l'infirmerie. Beaucoup se plaignaient également de perte d'appétit, à cause des barbouillements, et de mal de tête. Rien de bien méchant au premier abord, bien que Makka et le doc soient étonnés qu'un si grand nombre d'entre eux soient touchés du même mal. Mais vu sa bénignité, ils en avaient fait cas.

Malheureusement, il semblait que le problème soit plus sérieux que cela. La plupart des malades étant venus les voir revinrent au bout de quelques jours, leurs symptômes de retour et cette fois accompagnés de vomissements, de fatigue et surtout de douleur musculaire, particulièrement au niveau de la nuque. L'infirmerie, qui ne pouvait normalement contenir que 7 à 10 personnes était pleine à craquer, d'un échange de regard le doc et son assistante surent qu'il fallait agir, vite. Le soir même le doc et Makka étaient dans le bureau du capitaine avec Ben, Yassop et Lucky Roo. Makka n'avait jamais vu le capitaine avec une expression aussi sérieuse, elle comprenait mieux quand Ben lui disait que malgré tout, le roux était un bon capitaine.

\- La situation est si grave que ça ?

\- On en sait encore rien, mais les cas augmentent de plus en plus et l'infirmerie ne peut plus contenir personne.

\- Je vois. Soupira-t-il. Alors fait ce que tu dois faire. Nous allons nous diriger vers une zone plus chaude, dit-il vers Ben, qui acquiesça docilement, et vous trois, dit-il au doc à Lucky et Yassop, vous allez établir une zone de quarantaine. Choisissez le lieu qui vous semble le plus approprié. Makka, tu penses pouvoir t'occuper des patients durant ce temps là ?

\- Bien sur. Acquiesça-t-elle.

\- Nous n'en aurons pas pour longtemps. Lui sourit le doc pour la rassurer.

Finalement le capitaine les congédia et tout le monde et ils se mirent rapidement au travail. Le lendemain matin une zone de quarantaine avait été mise en place dans la salle d'entrainement et seuls les malades, Makka et le doc pouvaient y circuler, personne d'autre n'avait le droit d'y entrer. Dans le même temps, Ben, aidé des bien portants, avait changé de direction, prenant celle d'un endroit chaud de Grand Line, permettant aux hommes de rester plus souvent en extérieur et éviter d'être contaminés en restant dans un endroit clos. Bien sur, cependant, il était hors de question de mettre pied à terre, le bateau était une zone de quarantaine et il était hors de question de le quitter tant que les malades ne seraient pas soignés.

La salle d'entrainement fut coupée en deux, d'un côté les plus atteints, et de l'autre ceux qui l'étaient moins. Une autre salle était à la disposition des docs et des malades. Là bas, Makka et le doc y avaient installés leurs affaires, eux qui étaient en compagnie constante des malades, ils avaient besoin d'un endroit isolé où ils pourraient travailler et accessoirement être moins en contact avec les malades. Dans cette salle se trouvaient quelques lits, pour les futurs malades soignés mais qui devaient rester sous surveillance.

Les docs se répartirent les tâches, Makka devait concoqueter des remèdes avec ses plantes médicinales, les autres mesures médicales étant réservées aux cas les plus urgent, pendant que le doc les administraient aux patients. Mais malgré la quarantaine les patients continuaient d'affluer, ce qui inquiétait de plus en plus les biens portant, les docs et les hauts membres de l'équipage, surtout que Lucky lui-même avait commencé à manifester des symptômes.

Au bout de trois jours de rush, une nette amélioration commença à se répandre, soulageant tout le monde. Les plus rétablis rejoignirent la pièce où travaillent Makka et le doc. Bien sur ça ne leur faisait pas franchement plaisir, mais les docs en avaient décidé ainsi, il fallait être sur qu'ils ne récidiveraient pas.

Malgré son soulagement évident, une question empêchait Makka de dormi depuis de début de l'épidémie, comment était-ce arrivé et de quoi s'agissait-il réellement ? En ne sachant cela, il y avait un risque de récidive important. De plus, il existait des maladies qui présentaient une amélioration avant de rechuter, de façon bien plus grave. Malgré ses innombrables lectures et les connaissances du doc, ils n'en avaient aucune idée. Aussi, Makka, passait ses nuits à lire des livres de médecine et de diagnostique, tout en veillant sur les patients encore atteins. Le doc l'avait cependant mise en garde, à additionner les nuits blanches elle mettait à mal son système immunitaire, la rendant plus sensible à la maladie qui touchait l'équipage. Malgré son acquiescement, elle en avait fait fi, préférant tomber malade et trouver comment soigner tout le monde que d'être en bonne santé et voir ses camarades tomber les uns après les autres.

Au bout de quatre jours, comme Makka le craignait, les patients à priori soignés, virent leur cas rechuter, en pire. La fièvre était plus forte que jamais, les empêchant même de rester les yeux ouverts trop longtemps, des douleurs abdominales apparurent et leurs urines devinrent sombre, signe que les reins étaient touchés. Alors que la situation ne semblait pas pouvoir être pire, Ben vint voir les deux médecins.

\- On a un problème. Leur dit-il en les prenant à part pour que les malades n'entendent pas leur conversation. Le capitaine est touché aussi.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama le doc. Mais on lui avait demandé de rester dans sa cabine exprès pour empêcher ça !

\- Hé bien ça n'a rien changé. Soupira Ben.

\- Et les cas qui continuent d'affluer et à s'aggraver … Gémit le doc.

\- On ne sait toujours pas ce qu'ils ont ? S'enquit Ben, inquiet en regardant ses camarades à l'agonie.

\- Non… Ces symptômes peuvent provenir de toutes sortes de maladies…

Makka, qui était restée silencieuse jusque là, prit la parole.

\- Ben, on pourrait avoir le plan de nos dernières escales ainsi qu'un descriptif détaillé de chaque ile ?

\- Bien sur, mais pourquoi ?

\- Ça ne peut venir que de nos escales et on ne va pas retourner sur chaque ile pour la fouiller de font en comble pour trouver ce qui pourrait être à l'origine de ça. De toute façon hors de question de débarquer.

\- Je comprends. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

\- Makka, il faut vraiment que tu te reposes un peu, tu as déjà de la chance de ne pas être touchée alors ne pousse pas trop loin. Nota le médecin.

\- Je sais, je sais. Mais ça va aller. Je retourne chercher des médicaments à l'infirmerie, les plantes ne sont plus assez efficaces. Conclu-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

\- Mais qu'elle est têtue. Gémit le doc.

\- Étrangement, je crois savoir de qui elle tient ça. S'amusa le second en tournant les talons.

\- Ben ! Le retint le doc. Il ne faut pas que le capitaine quitte sa chambre et personne à part Makka où moi ne doit y entrer, entendu ?

\- Oui. Acquiesça le second avec sérieux et inquiétude.

\- Je dirais à Makka de passer quand elle aura ramené les médicaments.

Le second hocha la tête une nouvelle fois et quitta la zone de quarantaine. Derrière lui le doc affaissa les épaules. Si ça continuait, il allait devoir contacter des équipages alliés pour leur prêter un coup de main, si jamais ils étaient attaqués, ça serait une hécatombe. Il se dit aussi que Makka avait bien fait de ramener toujours plus de plantes à chacune de leurs escales, sinon ça ferait longtemps qu'ils auraient eus des morts, c'était certain. Comme quoi, équipage de renommé ou non, ils étaient tous pareils face à la maladie.

* * *

Makka, elle, resta un moment à l'infirmerie, voulant rester seule un instant. Elle n'en revenait pas, le capitaine était malade. Même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, elle en était venue à le voir comme un symbole de force, de constance, que rien ne pourrait abattre. Pourtant, il était cloué dans un lit en ce moment même, souffrant des mêmes symptômes que ses compagnons, qui, pour les plus touchés, étaient entre la vie et la mort. Après avoir soufflé un bon coup, elle prit son courage à deux mains et alla voir le capitaine, des médicaments et des plantes dans les mains.

Arrivée devant la porte du capitaine, elle trouva Yassop, qui avait reçu l'ordre de jeter un œil à quiconque s'approchait, il fallait éviter que n'importe qui entre et soi contaminé ou que le capitaine sorte. En voyant la jeune fille approcher il eut un bref sourire avant de la laisser entrer. En entrant la rouge resta figée un instant. Elle avait le capitaine malade, mais le voir de ses propres yeux, voir combien il était affaibli lui donnait à la fois envie de partir en courant les larmes aux yeux et à la fois l'envie de lui hurler dessus. Il était dans son lit, recouvert de sa couverture jusqu'à cou, un linge blanc posé sur son front, les cheveux et la peau humidifiée par la fièvre, le teint terriblement pâle, le visage crispé…

Quand il avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir, il avait jeté un bref coup d'œil vers elle, et un sourire fatigué avait fleuri sur son visage, ses yeux abyssaux voilés par la fièvre. Au lieu de lui hurler dessus ou de prendre la fuite, Makka eut envie de se laisser tomber au sol, profondément touchée par cette vision. Finalement, le capitaine casse pied et joyeux lui manquait, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais pensé.

Elle s'approcha d'un pas tremblant, changeant son linge par automatisme, ne sachant quoi faire ou que dire d'autre. Le capitaine ne commenta pas, préférant profiter du calme et du bien être qu'apportait Makka. Finalement, la jeune fille utilisa le bureau à disposition pour préparer les premiers remèdes qu'elle allait administrer au roux. Quand elle revint vers lui, elle l'aida à légèrement se redresser pour qu'il puisse avaler les gélules qu'elle avait préparées. Une fois fait, elle le recoucha. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse s'éloigner, il parla d'une voix douce, les yeux dans le vague, rivés vers le plafond lambrissé.

\- Avant, c'était moi à ta place et ta mère à la mienne. Ironique pas vrai ?

\- Comment ? S'étonna Makka, surprise qu'il lui parle de sa mère.

\- Je n'étais jamais malade mais elle, elle l'était souvent. Dit-il avec un fin sourire. Et pourtant, c'était l'un des meilleurs médecins qu'il m'a été donné de rencontrer. Assura-t-il. Je me moquais gentiment d'elle à l'époque, quand je devais lui changer son linge humide et veiller sur elle jours et nuits. Mais elle répondait souvent qu'il n'y avait que les idiots qui ne tombaient jamais malades. Malgré son état, elle avait toujours le mot pour rire ou la répartie qu'il fallait.

Makka sourit tristement, c'était bien vrai. Combien de fois avait-elle dû elle-même jouer les gardes malades ? Pourtant, sa mère lui facilitait toujours la tâche, la faisant toujours rire malgré son état. Sa mère était forte et optimiste, c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours trouvé si admirable en elle. Et elle admirait son sens du travail bien fait, de toujours vouloir aider les autres, même si ils ne le méritaient pas toujours. Étonnement, ceux-ci, étaient ceux qui lui étaient le plus reconnaissant une fois guéris. Makka n'avait pas comprit pourquoi à l'époque, maintenant elle en avait une petite idée. Sa mère était vraiment admirable.

\- Tu lui ressembles tellement. Dit-il avec une émotion visible.

La Makka du début lui aurait hurlé dessus en lui disant ses quatre vérités, mais maintenant… elle n'en avait aucune envie.

\- Elle était… tout à la fois. Une amie, une sœur, une confidente… je l'aimais tu sais, c'est toujours le cas. Avoua-t-il.

\- Alors, pourquoi n'être jamais revenu la voir ? Même à son enterrement… Demanda doucement Makka, sans aucune méchanceté.

\- Parce qu'elle me l'avait demandé…

Mais avant que Makka ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, malgré sa surprise, le capitaine avait sombré dans le sommeil, effet supplémentaire des médicaments qu'elle lui avait administrés. La tête pleine de questions, Makka donna quelques indications à Yassop sur la marche à suivre avec l'état du capitaine et retourna dans la zone de quarantaine.

Après deux jours supplémentaires, l'état des malades les plus touchés s'envenima à nouveau. Alors que d'autres avaient un état stationnaire, eux commençaient à saigner du nez ou de la bouche. Mais ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille des deux médecins fut l'étrange jaunissement de la peau de certains, comme le capitaine.

En voyant cela, Makka se rua sur les donnés que lui avait fournies Ben sur leurs escales et les iles visitées. La solution lui frappa au visage, mais comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas voir ça ?! Immédiatement, deux livres sous le bras, elle convoqua dans le bureau du capitaine les derniers membres importants de l'équipage toujours debout.

\- Alors Makka, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'enquit Ben.

\- Je sais ce que c'est ! C'était tellement évident !

\- Parle ! S'exclama le doc, impatient et excité.

\- La fièvre jaune !

\- La fièvre jaune ? S'enquit Yassop, perdu.

\- Oui… Oui évidement… médita le doc, stupéfié de n'avoir rien vu avant.

\- Les symptômes correspondaient à bien d'autres maladies, qui avaient des traitements différents, paludisme grave, la leptospirose, l'hépatite virale… mais pas le jaunissement de la peau ! Qui est l'un des symptômes phare de cette maladie. Tout réuni, on avait notre diagnostique ! Si seulement ce jaunissement était arrivé avant, on aurait put régler tout ça bien plus rapidement !

\- Et comment on attrape ça ? Reprit Yassop.

\- Par les moustiques. Plus précisément les moustiques des genres Aedes et Haemogogus. Expliqua le doc.

\- Par de simples moustiques, la vache…

\- Les hommes ne voudront plus jamais mettre un pied sur une ile tropicale. Sourit Ben en secouant la tête.

\- Ça, c'est sûr. Sourit le doc.

\- Il y a quelque chose pour ça ? Demanda Yassop, rassuré par le ton soulagé de ses compagnons.

\- Oui, un vaccin. Ça sera fini dans deux petits jours et une bonne semaine de repos. Assura Makka. On l'a échappé belle, quelques jours de plus et ça aurait été une hécatombe.

\- Heureusement qu'on a de bon médecins alors. Approuva Ben avec fierté. Je vais prévenir le capitaine, il sera rassuré. Dit-il en tapotant fièrement sur la tête de Makka en passant.

Le trio restant soupira de soulagement, ils allaient enfin sortir de ce cauchemar. Finalement, Yassop fut chargé de prévenir les biens portants, pour qu'ils se fassent vacciner aussi et Makka et le doc partirent à l'infirmerie chercher le nécessaire de vaccination. Heureusement qu'ils avaient le vaccin en stock suffisant, ils n'auraient jamais tenu jusqu'à la prochaine ile sinon.

Deux heures plus tard, tout le monde était vacciné, les plus touchés étaient toujours en surveillance pour quelques temps et les autres étaient tenus de se reposer le plus longtemps possible et éviter l'alcool, le chahut et les mouvements brusques. Étonnement, personne ne protesta, visiblement, ils étaient tous conscient de ce à quoi ils avaient échappé.

Makka fut celle qui vaccina le capitaine, qui lui fut reconnaissant. Elle accepta même une étreinte de sa part. Ce qui le remplit de bonheur. Bien sur, plus tard il ne douterait pas que Makka trouverai une excuse pour expliquer son geste, mais pour le moment, il profita juste. Et même si elle ne l'avouerai pas, elle aussi.

Quelques jours plus tard, la plupart des hommes furent remis et en bonne forme, ce qu'ils décidèrent bien sur de fêter en bonne et due forme, sous les regards pleins d'avertissements des deux docs, qui les laissèrent faire quand même, comment les en empêcher de toute façon ? Du moment que les moins remis faisaient attention, ce qui semblait être le cas…

Au début de la fête le capitaine réclama le silence et leva sa choppe vers les deux docs, qui se tenait en face de lui.

\- A nos merveilleux docs. Déclara-t-il.

\- Aux docs ! S'exclama l'équipage à sa suite.

Après une gorgée la fête reprit son plein, sous les multiples félicitations de l'équipage auprès de leurs médecins.

Dans la soirée, bien que Makka souhaitaient parler avec le capitaine de ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle décida que ça pouvait attendre, ce n'était pas le moment. Pour le moment, elle voulait profiter de la fête. Et dormir un peu, ça serait bien.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre un peu particulier ! Je tenais à vous informer que mon avance sur cette fanfiction s'arrête ici. La suite est déjà en cours d'écriture. Faisant plusieurs choses à la fois, il est possible qu'il y ai des écarts assez importants entre chaque chapitres, mais je ne m'arrête pas, soyez en sur ! J'ai déjà posé par écrit toute l'intrigue que j'avais prévu, il n'y à plus qu'à écrire ! Je vais faire en sorte de prendre de l'avance cette semaine, ayant fini mes examens. Sur ce, à la prochaine !


	9. Chapitre 8

Attention: One piece ne m'appartient pas.

Bien, voilà le 8ème chapitre ! Je viens de le finir et comme je vous ai pas mal fait attendre, je vous le met en ligne tout de suite ! Cependant, je n'ai pas pris le temps de faire une relecture alors il peut y avoir des erreurs ou des fautes de frappe. Sur ce, à bientôt et bonne lecture !

* * *

Voilà trois semaines que l'épidémie de fièvre jaune était passée et la routine avait enfin reprit son cours sur le Red Force. Les deux premières semaines, Makka et le doc avaient surveillé le moindre geste suspect ou la moindre rechute, de peur que la fièvre n'ait pas totalement quittée le navire. Mais sans nouveau cas et les plus atteint ayant reprit toute leur force, les deux médecins avaient levé le pied la troisième semaine. Finalement, ils avaient décidé d'une dernière semaine de quarantaine avant de pouvoir débarquer sans risque. Bien sur cette nouvelle n'avait pas enchanté tout le monde, surtout parce qu'il avait fallu rationner quelque peu l'équipage, sinon ils auraient liquidé leur réserve de nourriture et de boissons en moins d'une semaine. Enfin, la dernière semaine de quarantaine arrivant à terme, l'équipage fut absolument ravi de débarquer sur la première ile venue, que Ben avait veillée être une de celles sous leur protection. Quitte à rester en mer, autant en profiter pour se rapprocher de leur prochaine destination.

Mais finalement, les plus heureux de débarquer furent surement Makka et le doc, qui étaient épuisés de toute cette inquiétude liée à l'épidémie. Sans oublier Miru, bien sur, qui était ravi de retrouver la terre ferme, lui qui n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de rester si longtemps en mer. Makka s'en voulu quelque peu de l'avoir délaissé si longtemps, circonstance atténuante, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas tellement lui en vouloir, comme si il avait compris ce qu'il se passait. Après tout, les animaux ressentaient la maladie, Miru avait certainement ressentit tout cela bien avant eux.

* * *

L'ile sur laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés était très calme et apaisante. Makka, revigorée par cet environnement si proche de celui dans lequel elle avait grandit, décida d'aller se promener un peu dans l'ile à la recherche d'un endroit où s'allonger pour lire au calme. Pas qu'elle n'était pas bien sur le Red Force, mais elle avait besoin de mettre pied à terre elle aussi et de s'éloigner de l'agitation de son équipage. Elle avait simplement besoin d'un peu de tranquillité, surtout sonore, car on ne pouvait pas dire que le Red Force était un endroit silencieux, loin de là. En plus, c'était bien plus agréable de lire dans l'herbe à l'ombre des arbres que sur le parquet du pont ou dans sa chambre sans air frai.

Étonnement, cette fois, son père ne lui avait attribué aucun ''grade du corps'', ce qui était systématiquement le cas lorsqu'ils débarquaient sur une ile habitée. Bien qu'étonnée, elle n'avait rien répliqué, autant éviter de lui faire changer d'avis. Cependant, elle s'était dit qu'il devait être certain de la sécurité de l'ile pour décider de cela. En un sens ça la rassurait, ça voulait dire qu'elle n'aurait à s'inquiéter de rien.

Elle devait bien l'avouer, maintenant qu'elle était une cible de choix pour le gouvernement mondial et les chasseurs de pirates, débarquer où que ce soit ne la rassurait pas. Aussi, bien qu'extérieurement elle en râlait, elle était en fait bien heureuse que son père lui ait toujours attribué une équipe pour veiller sur elle. Ainsi, se retrouver soudainement seule l'effrayait, mais si le capitaine en avait décidé de la sorte, c'était qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire. Autrement, il l'aurait prévenue d'être prudente, elle le savait.

Elle s'était énormément détendue à son égard depuis l'épisode de l'épidémie, notamment à cause de ce qu'il lui avait dit sur sa mère, et ça tout l'équipage l'avait remarqué. A présent, elle avait une confiance quasi absolue en lui et en ses décisions. Bien sur elle restait distante quand ils étaient dans la même pièce, mais elle avait quasiment cessé de l'ignorer. Maintenant, quand il lui parlait, elle se contentait de répondre simplement ou, parfois, de répondre avec une fausse effronterie ou un faux cynisme, mais sans aucune méchanceté ou froideur. Ce constat avait eu l'air de faire très plaisir à l'intéressé. D'ailleurs, Ben et Yassop étaient même venus l'encourager dans cette voie, avec des pincettes bien sur, pour éviter d'en revenir à une situation ultérieure.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, Makka se sentait beaucoup mieux à présent. Cette guerre contre son père ne l'avait pas enchantée, en réalité, mais elle l'avait surtout fait par colère à l'époque. Maintenant, en revanche, elle ne se sentait plus ni l'envie ni la force de recommencer. Ho bien sur elle lui en voulait toujours, mais depuis ce qu'il lui avait dit, c'était passé à un plan différent. C'était toujours là, mais bien moins invasif. Elle-même en était soulagée.

Au-delà de ça, l'équipage avait remarqué un fait intéressant, surtout le doc, Ben, Yassop et Lucky Roo. A présent, et ce depuis le rétablissement du capitaine, la jeune fille ne manquait jamais une occasion de le regarder du coin de l'œil. Au début, ça semblait lié à son état de santé. La jeune herboriste semblait toujours s'inquiéter du fait qu'il puisse faire une rechute et guettait le moindre geste suspect, semblant craindre qu'il s'effondre à tout moment. Puis, elle avait conservé cette habitude. Tous savaient qu'elle était consciente qu'il était solide, mais malgré tout, elle semblait ne pas pouvoir s'en empêcher. A ce constat, Ben et Yassop avaient échangé un regard satisfait, au moins la jeune fille n'était pas indifférente au bien être de son père.

Finalement, aujourd'hui, au travers de cette habitude, elle semblait curieuse d'apprendre à connaitre son père. Bien que, les deux pirates n'en doutaient pas, elle ne s'en rende pas compte elle-même. Mais ils positivent, elle était dans une bonne voie, ils n'allaient pas gâcher ça en le lui faisant remarquer, ça non. D'ailleurs, ils étaient également persuadés que le capitaine s'en était rendu compte, et si il n'en disait rien, c'était qu'il était ravi de cette évolution également. En un sens, les deux seconds du Roux étaient fier de lui. Il n'y a pas si longtemps encore, le capitaine aurait sans doute crié ce fait sur tous les toits, mais aujourd'hui il faisait preuve de doigté et d'une finesse bien venue. Visiblement, il avait appris à connaitre et évaluer les réactions de sa fille et la meilleure façon de procéder avec elle pour obtenir ses faveurs. Si chacun continuait à mettre de l'eau dans son vin de cette façon, tout finirait bien, ils en mettraient la main au feu sans hésiter.

* * *

Au bout d'une demi heure de marche, Makka tomba par hasard sur une cascade d'à peine une dizaine de mètres de haut, au cœur de la forêt de l'ile, dans une petite clairière. L'endroit était calme et verdoyant, tout ce que l'on pouvait entendre était les sons de la cascade et le chant des oiseaux tout autour. C'était l'endroit parfait. Sans une once d'hésitation, et après un regard entendu avec Miru, elle s'installa près d'un arbre et sortit son livre du sac à bandoulière brun qu'elle portait. Pendant qu'elle entamait une nouvelle lecture centrée sur la chirurgie, Miru vagabonda autour de la cascade, voletant au dessus de l'eau ou la touchant du bout des pattes, avant de finalement s'installer contre elle pour se rouler en boule.

Ce n'est que quand le soleil commença à se coucher que Makka et Miru quittèrent leur nouveau petit coin de paradis, se promettant néanmoins qu'ils reviendraient dès le lendemain. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, le Red Force resterai amarré sur cette ile encore quelques jours, elle comptait donc bien profiter de son nouvel endroit favori autant que possible. Peut-être même s'y baigner, si le temps ne changeait pas d'ici là.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Makka s'était définitivement installée dans une routine bien rôdée. Le matin elle se levait, se préparait, allait déjeuner puis s'éclipsait à la cascade avec un sac rempli de provisions, d'un livre, d'un maillot de bain et d'une serviette. Une fois sur place, elle installait sa serviette au sol, s'asseyait dessus avant de lire un moment. Vers midi, elle mangeait son casse-croute, somnolait un peu ou lisait, puis allait profiter de l'eau de la cascade avec Miru. Enfin, quand elle en avait assez à son goût, elle allait se sécher au soleil tout en terminant le livre qu'elle avait pris avec elle le matin même. Puis, quand le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, elle retournait au Red Force.

Le quatrième jour, cependant, ne fut pas comme les précédents, alors que tout indiquait le contraire. De son lever jusqu'à son déjeuner, tout avait été normal, elle avait quitté le Red Force comme d'habitude, s'était rendue à la cascade, y avait lu avant de manger. C'est quand elle décida d'aller barboter un peu que les choses se gâtèrent.

En effet, alors qu'elle profitait de la puissance de la cascade pour se détendre les épaules, dos à la clairière, elle se rendit compte trop tard qu'elle n'était pas seule. Ben lui avait pourtant toujours dit de garder son haki ouvert, pour détecter les présences autour d'elle si elle était seule, mais elle avait baissé sa garde. Ainsi, elle fut sortie de ses pensées par une voix inconnue, et manifestement masculine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à ton dos ? Fit la voix, d'un calme étonnant.

Elle se figea avant de tourner lentement, très lentement, la tête, une expression étonnée et incrédule sur le visage. L'homme, de l'autre côté de la rive, devait avoir la trentaine, peut-être un peu plus, elle n'était pas sûre, la regardait avec un air las mais étonnement curieux et concerné, pensif même. Il était relativement grand, bien proportionné, portait une chemise à moitié boutonnée et un pantalon trois quart. Enfin, il avait des cheveux blonds en forme de palmier et un air las, couvrant à moitié ses yeux bleus foncés.

Après s'être tous les deux détaillés du regard un instant, Makka réalisa un, léger, détail, elle était toujours en maillot de bain, soit, à moitié nue, devant un étranger et son dos était entièrement exposé. D'un geste purement instinctif, elle se plongea dans le bassin avec un cri aigu, que plus tard elle n'admettra jamais avoir émit. Étonnement, l'homme ne paru pas perturbé une demi-seconde, même lorsque Makka tenta de laisser filtrer un peu de son haki, comme Ben le lui avait appris. Normalement c'était une technique défensive qu'elle évitait, ne la maitrisant pas bien, mais son épée était sur le Red Force et sa seule arme, un petit calibre, était hors d'atteinte, dans ses vêtements, derrière l'homme étrange.

Le blond ne frémit même pas quand une vague de son haki le toucha, en fait, elle n'obtient qu'un haussement de sourcil curieux. Finalement, après un moment à se regarder les uns les autres, Makka cessa ses attaques, complètement inefficaces, et pencha la tête sur le côté. Cet homme ne semblait pas en avoir après elle, sinon ça faisait longtemps qu'il aurait tenté quelque chose, en plus, Ben lui avait appris à lire les intentions des gens via le haki, et elle ne ressentait rien de négatif à son égard parvenir de l'homme étrange.

Bon, il ne voulait rien d'elle et sa curiosité semblait sincère, elle pouvait se détendre un peu alors, non ? C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule, loin de l'équipage, et qu'elle devait faire face à un étranger, autre qu'un commerçant s'entend, aussi, elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Auparavant, elle aurait simplement discuté avec l'homme, avec la méfiance habituelle liée à la prise de parole avec un étranger, mais depuis… depuis tout ça, elle n'était plus certaine de la façon dont elle devait réagir. En plus, tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de lui dire combien elle était en danger hors de l'équipage, alors il y avait de quoi devenir parano…

\- Qui…qui êtes vous ? Demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

\- Je pense avoir parlé le premier, sourit l'homme, visiblement amusé malgré son air toujours aussi las, quoi qu'avec un sourcil levé.

\- Bi…bien sur… balbutia Makka, décidément, vivre avec des pirates lui faisait perdre ses bonnes manières. Je me suis fait ça quand j'étais petite… j'ai été attaqué par un ours. Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis médecin, déclara le blond en hochant la tête. Je peux peut être quelque chose pour toi.

\- Pour moi ? S'étonna Makka. Un médecin ? Mais on ne peut pas retirer des cicatrices comme ça… fit-elle, perdue, en se rapprochant du bord.

Cette fois, un sourire amusé prit place sur les lèvres du médecin. Apparemment, le comportement désemparé de Makka l'amusait beaucoup. La jeune fille sortit prudemment de l'eau, à distance raisonnable du blond, et changea rapidement de vêtements pour être au sec. Curieusement, le médecin la regardait d'un air approbateur, comme si il approuvait le moindre de ses mouvements à son égard. Cet homme était vraiment étrange.

\- Si tu es d'accord, tu peux me suivre jusqu'à mon cabinet, enfin, c'est plus une dépendance à côté de chez moi, mais c'est ce à quoi elle sert. Je devrais pouvoir t'aider avec tes cicatrices. Assura l'homme en tournant les talons.

\- Mais… pourquoi vous faites ça ? S'étonna Makka en le suivant rapidement, Miru sur son épaule, non sans relever qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas dit son nom, et elle se doutait que « médecin » ne l'était pas.

\- Si je peux faire quelque chose, autant le faire. N'est-ce pas l'essence même du métier de médecin ?

\- Su…surement… Admit-elle.

Ainsi, Makka suivi l'homme aux cheveux blonds à travers l'ile, par des chemins qu'elle n'avait encore jamais explorés jusque là. C'était sympathique, parsemé de bois et de clairières apaisantes. Même si Makka était toujours confuse du comportement de l'homme, Miru, à ses côtés, ne semblait pas sur ses gardes, ce qui était une très bonne indication sur les intentions du médecin.

Makka avait appris que Miru, instinctivement, savait si une personne était mal intentionnée ou non, ou si elle représentait un danger pour elle ou pas. Si Miru ne réagissait pas, c'était bon signe. Pour le coup, même son père et Ben semblaient faire confiance à l'instinct du séraphin.

Peu de temps après, ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté de l'ile, selon la boussole interne de Makka. L'endroit était composé de vastes plaines, de nombreuses cascades, des sapins ci et là et surtout, au loin, de grandes falaises. Puis, en avançant, Makka remarqua des petites maisons placées par parcimonies dans le paysage. Elles étaient légèrement différentes de celles qu'elle avait pu voir de l'autre côté de l'ile, mais bizarrement, elle les aima tout de suite, lui inspirant beaucoup de paix et de tranquillité. C'était un bel endroit, il lui rappelait presque son ile natale.

Puis, elle se tourna vers son guide, qui n'avait pas cessé sa route, même après qu'elle se soit arrêtée. Elle secoua la tête et couru le rejoindre. Étonnement, quand elle arriva à ses côtés, il sembla très amusé, ce qui la fit rougir, gênée. Et puis, elle vit les premiers habitants de la vallée, des êtres mélangeant différents animaux, des corps de lions et des têtes d'hommes, ou des lions au corps humain…

\- Quel drôle d'endroit. Souffla-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour son guide, qui sourit malgré tout.

\- Un bel endroit n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit-il.

\- Oui, très. Acquiesça Makka, appuyée par Miru, qui battit gaiment des ailes.

Le blond sembla satisfait, acquiesçant silencieusement avant de continuer son chemin, la rouge sur ses talons. Plus tard, alors qu'ils arrivaient devant une petite maison aux couleurs chaudes et accueillantes, Makka remarqua, au loin, par delà la maison, deux sculptures en bordures de falaise. Elle n'en voyait que les contours, mais quelque chose semblait flotter autour de la plus grande des deux sculptures.

\- Entre. Invita le médecin, sortant la jeune fille de ses pensées.

Makka acquiesça doucement et, après un dernier coup d'œil vers la falaise, entra.


	10. Chapitre 9

Attention: One piece ne m'appartient pas.

Un grand merci à toi, Revan-Hikin , pour ta patience et ta fidélité, je suis vraiment ravie que cette fiction te plaise autant !

* * *

La maison du médecin, dont elle ignorait toujours le nom, était petite mais aussi accueillante que le laissait présager son aspect extérieur. La pièce principale était lumineuse et faisait communiquer le salon, la cuisine et la salle à manger. Les couleurs étaient chaudes et la pièce était simplement décorée de bibelots divers, tous en rapport avec la navigation et l'océan, et de multiples plantes, quelques unes médicinales d'ailleurs, nota Makka.

Le blond traversa la pièce sans se soucier de son observation et tira une porte de l'autre côté de la maison, à gauche de la cuisine, qui se trouvait tout au bout de la pièce.

\- Viens par là, mon cabinet est par ici. Indiqua l'homme en voyant qu'elle ne le suivait pas.

Makka acquiesça et pressa le pas vers lui. Le cabinet était aussi lumineux que le reste de la maison et ses murs étaient couverts de livres de médecine, de plantes en tout genre et d'armoires remplies et divers boites et matériaux médicaux. Enfin, contre un des murs, étonnement vierge celui-là, se trouvait une table d'auscultation, en face d'un bureau en bois foncé et couverts de papiers en tout genre. Makka se promena dans la pièce, émerveillée par tout ce qu'elle voyait. Elle avait l'habitude de trainer à l'infirmerie du Red Force, mais cet endroit ressemblait bien plus à sa vision du bureau d'un médecin. En tout cas, si elle pouvait le devenir un jour, elle aimerait pratiquer dans un endroit comme celui-là. Et puis, il y avait tellement de livres de médecine, c'était incroyable…

\- Tu aimes la médecine ? S'enquit son hôte alors qu'il fouillait dans l'une des armoires, un livre à moitié ouvert dans l'une de ses mains libres.

\- Oui, beaucoup. Je suis herboriste en fait. Expliqua-t-elle en laissant son regard vagabonder entre les livres devant elle. Mais depuis quelques temps j'apprends la médecine plus… générale. Hésita-t-elle, ne sachant comment définir ça.

\- Je vois, acquiesça-t-il, satisfait.

Makka se demandait quand même pourquoi l'homme semblait toujours aussi satisfait quand elle répondait à ses questions, comme si il testait et validait ses réponses. Certes, si tout ce qu'elle avait à faire pour le rendre heureux était de répondre à ses questions, ce n'était pas cher payé, d'autant plus qu'il proposait de l'aider aussi facilement. Et ce, juste parce qu'il disait que c'était le devoir d'un médecin… Elle comprenait son résonnement, en un sens, mais elle le trouvait étrange quand même. Mais bon, si Miru n'était pas hostile à l'homme, elle n'avait aucune raison de se méfier pour l'instant. Ou du moins, pas plus que nécessaire.

\- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit votre nom. Nota-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

\- Toi non plus jeune fille. S'amusa le blond en posant un flacon avec d'autres sur son bureau. Je suis Marco. Sourit-il finalement.

Marco, ce nom lui semblait vaguement familier, mais elle ignorait bien où elle avait pu l'entendre. Dans le journal ? Non, si il était un médecin suffisamment connu pour apparaitre dans le journal elle l'aurait retenu. Dans une discussion alors ? Mais où ? Et pourquoi ? Le doc lui en avait-il parlé ? Non, ça aussi elle l'aurait retenu. Secouant la tête, sachant qu'elle ne trouverait pas la réponse pour le moment, elle se présenta à son tour.

\- Je m'appelle Makka.

Elle préféra ne pas élaborer avec son nom de famille, elle pourrait être reconnue, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Elle avait appris que dans sa condition, il valait mieux ne pas donner plus d'informations que nécessaire qui permettrait son identification. Son apparence était déjà suffisamment singulière alors mieux valait ne pas ajouter de l'huile sur le feu si on pensait la reconnaitre. Étonnement, à nouveau, ledit Marco sembla satisfait de sa réponse. Cette fois, Makka commençait vraiment à se poser des questions sur le comportement du médecin. Pourquoi semblait-il si satisfait de ses réponses à la fin ? Elle était peut-être patiente, mais il ne fallait pas pousser !

\- Dites, pourquoi est-ce que vous… Commença-t-elle avant d'être coupé par son vis-à-vis.

\- Mince, il me manque deux ingrédients. Soupira-t-il.

\- Co…comment ? S'étonna Makka, prise au dépourvu.

\- Ce que je veux appliquer sur tes cicatrices c'est un baume de ma composition. Cependant, pour le préparer, il me manque deux ingrédients.

A cela Makka ne put que répondre par un bref « Ho », ne voyant vraiment pas quoi répondre à ça. De son côté, le médecin, Marco, semblait quelque peu embêté, cherchant bien au fond de son armoire à fourniture avant de soupirer en affaissant les épaules.

\- Quand dois-tu quitter l'ile ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Je… je ne sais pas. Admit-elle, étonnée. Pas avant encore quelques jours, pourquoi ?

Le blond se frotta pensivement le menton avant de la regarder à nouveau.

\- Reviens ici dans deux jours, dit-il finalement, tu sauras retrouver ton chemin ?

\- Oui, je pense…

\- Si tu le veux toujours bien sur. Ajouta-t-il.

\- Oui, oui. Assura Makka.

L'homme était étrange, mais elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. En plus, si il avait réellement de mauvaises intentions, il ne lui aurait pas tendu une perche de cette façon. Enfin, il aurait pu, mais entre ce que lui disait son haki, son instinct et le comportement de Miru, elle pensait pouvoir lui faire confiance.

\- Mais, vous êtes sûr que je ne peux pas vous aider ? ça irai peut-être plus vite à deux ? Proposa-t-elle.

Marco sourit et lui frotta vigoureusement le haut des cheveux en secouant la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine. Ce dont j'ai besoin n'est pas facile d'accès et il va falloir quitter l'ile. Je serai plus rapide seul.

Puis, voyant la légère déception sur le visage de la jeune fille, il reprit.

\- En attendant, tu peux visiter cette partie de l'ile, il y a beaucoup de choses à voir ici.

\- Comme les chimères ?

\- Entre autre. Rit Marco.

* * *

Comme convenu, avant de rentrer au Red Force à l'heure du couvre feu, pour elle du moins, Makka fit un rapide tour du village avec son nouvel ami, qui lui montra les endroits clés et lui fourni une carte des endroits à visiter pendant son absence. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à discuter de tout et de rien, notamment de médecine, avant que l'homme ne la ramène à la cascade et qu'ils ne se séparent.

En retournant au bateau, sa gaité ne passa pas inaperçue du reste de l'équipage, qui l'avait l'impression qu'elle s'ennuyait un peu depuis quelques jours.

\- Alors Makka ? Quoi de neuf ? S'enquit joyeusement Yassop alors que la jeune fille s'installait près de lui pour le diner.

\- Rien de spécial. Dit-elle tranquillement en donnant sa portion à Miru, assis à côté d'elle.

\- Vraiment ? Tu as l'air plus gaie aujourd'hui, il s'est passé quelque chose de bien ? Demanda-t-il, attirant l'attention de Shanks, Lucky Roo et Ben.

\- Hum… Oui, j'ai découvert une nouvelle partie de l'ile. Il y avait des créatures que je n'avais jamais vues ! Et l'architecture là bas est très jolie. Assura-t-elle.

\- Makka ! Soupira le groupe.

Depuis le temps, ils étaient devenus habitués à ce que la jeune fille les taquine de la sorte. Elle n'en avait que peu l'occasion, tout le monde connaissant tout sur tout le monde sur le Red Force, alors dès qu'elle savait quelque chose qu'eux ignoraient, elle aimait les faire cogiter. En fait, c'était sa façon de se venger pour toutes les fois où ils l'embêtaient, plus ou moins intentionnellement d'ailleurs.

\- C'est pas un garçon hein ? Demanda soudainement le capitaine, surprenant tout le monde.

Le jovial roux semblait à la fois trop calme et au bord de la panique. Et, en même temps, il semblait également sur le point d'étrangler quelqu'un. Curieux, vraiment.

\- Heu… non, enfin, oui mais pas…hésita Makka, ne sachant quelle marche à suivre avec le nouveau comportement de son père.

\- Mais pas ? Continua le capitaine, toujours aussi sérieux.

\- Pas… dans le sens que tu imagines… ? C'est un autre médecin et on a parlé…de médecine ?

\- Pourquoi c'est une question ? Ricana Lucky Roo à l'oreille de Yassop, bien que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

\- Un médecin ? Reprit l'empereur, cette fois avec curiosité, bien qu'avec un soupçon de méfiance.

\- Oui. Il m'a fait visiter l'autre côté de l'ile m'a montré les coins à visiter. Expliqua-t-elle rapidement, ne comprenant même pas pourquoi elle se sentait le besoin de se justifier. Et puis on a parlé médecine un moment et il m'a raccompagné ici… Je n'avais encore jamais parlé avec un autre médecin que le doc alors… conclu-t-elle, ma à l'aise sous le regard vif de son père.

Après un moment de silence et un coup de coude au capitaine de la part de Ben, celui-ci reprit.

\- Le médecin, à quoi il ressemblait ? Demanda-t-il.

La rouge écarquilla les yeux, surprise, en quoi était-ce important exactement ? Puis, du coin de l'œil elle vit Yassop secouer la tête avant d'indiquer son père. Avec un soupir intérieur, elle consentit à simplement répondre.

\- Il devait avoir ton âge, environ, il avait des cheveux blonds en forme de palmier et des yeux bleus. Décrit-elle. Après, si vous voulez tout savoir, il portait une chemise et un pantacourt…

A cela, il y eu une sorte de soupir général, qui fit froncer les sourcils à Makka. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ? Puis, Shanks sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais fut immédiatement coupé par Ben, d'un coup de coude et d'un regard noir.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Makka, frustrée. Je ne peux parler à personne en dehors de l'équipage, c'est ça ? Dans ce cas il fallait le dire ! Grogna-t-elle.

\- Non, non, Makka, ça n'a rien à voir. Rassura immédiatement Lucky Roo.

\- Au contraire, c'est très bien que tu t'ouvres aux autres, assura Yassop, et puis, on t'a plus qu'appris à savoir en qui tu peux avoir confiance. On sait que tu fais attention.

\- Mais alors pourquoi… Commença-t-elle, perdue en regardant son père discuter silencieusement avec Ben, visiblement mécontent.

\- Ne fait pas attention, rit Lucky Roo.

\- C'est un truc de père. Lui chuchota Yassop avec amusement.

Finalement, voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus, Makka soupira avant d'hausser les épaules et entamer son repas.

* * *

Pour les deux jours qui suivirent, Makka fit de son mieux pour éviter son père, qui agissait vraiment bizarrement. Ben semblait le contenir, mais elle trouvait vraiment son comportement étrange. Mais, elle décida qu'il valait mieux écouter les conseils de Yassop et laisser couler ce… truc de père ? A la place, elle suivi les recommandations de Marco et visita les lieux qu'ils lui avaient indiqués. Elle en fut tout à fait ravie et put longuement échanger avec les chimères peuplant l'autre côté de l'ile. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait d'abord cru, ces créatures étaient tout à fait avenantes et agréable. Elle en apprit même un peu plus sur son nouvel ''ami'' médecin. Apparemment, l'homme s'était installé sur l'ile il y a peu, moins de deux ans, et avait commencé à protéger et soigner ses habitants. Il semblait être très apprécié ici.

Finalement, Makka termina sa visite non loin de chez Marco, là où elle avait vu les deux sculptures au bord de la falaise quelques jours auparavant. En s'approchant, elle remarqua très vite un imposant manteau blanc flottant au grès du vent, surmonté par un drapeau pirate. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, elle connaissait ce drapeau, comme le monde entier, mais pourquoi était-il là ? Cette ile était anciennement sous la protection de l'empereur ? Décidant de remettre ses questions pour plus tard, elle avança vers les sculptures.

Une fois assez près des deux édifices, entourés de multiples sabres plantés dans le sol, elle remarqua de nouveaux détails, le grand manteau, principalement blanc avec l'intérieur rouge et des épaulettes à frange jaunes, était perché sur une lance immense, rouge également, et le drapeau était suspendu à son extrémité. L'autre sculpture, quant à elle, était plus petite et une croix était posée sur le dessus, surmontée d'un chapeau de cow boy orange et d'un couteau de chasse vert et or. Et puis, enfin, une fois devant les deux édifices, elle lu les noms présents sur les stèles, Portgas-D-Ace et Edward-Newgate.

Personne, à part l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, et apparemment celui de son père et les habitants de l'ile, n'avait jamais su où ces deux célèbres pirates étaient enterrés. Makka resta bouche bée, incapable de dire, voir même de penser, quoi que ce soit.

\- A peu de choses près, il aurait pu t'arriver la même chose. Fit doucement une voix derrière elle.

La jeune fille, bien que surprise, ne pu que s'incliner. Elle et Shanks, son père, auraient pu finir de la même façon, et malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire au départ, et même si elle pensait toujours que son père avait pris des risques inconsidérés, elle lui en était reconnaissante. Il avait prit beaucoup de risques, énormément de gens auraient souffert de sa mort, bien plus que de la sienne, pourtant, il était venu la sauver, elle qui n'était alors qu'une inconnue.

\- C'est pour ça que vous avez voulu m'aider ? Commandant Marco ?

Pour toute réponse, le phénix eu un simple sourire en l'invitant à le suivre.


	11. Chapitre 10

Attention: One piece ne m'appartient pas.

Navrée pour ce retard, pour être honnête j'ai eu un peu de mal avec ce chapitre, et franchement, je n'en suis pas réellement satisfaite. Je promet de faire bien mieux au prochain ! Malgré tout, bonne lecture !

* * *

Le duo s'installa dans le cabinet du médecin, celui-ci s'attelant à la préparation de son cataplasme tandis que Makka prenait place sur le seul autre fauteuil de la pièce, près de la bibliothèque.

\- Alors, reprit Marco, les yeux rivés sur sa tâche, qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? Tu n'as pas semblé me reconnaitre la première fois que tu m'as vu, et à peine quand je me suis présenté. C'est Shanks qui t'a parlé de moi ?

\- Pas tout à fait. Admit Makka. J'ai eu un sentiment de familiarité quand vous vous êtes présenté, votre nom m'était familier mais je ne savais pas où le placer. Pour être honnête, avant d'être propulsée dans ce milieu, je ne m'intéressais pas vraiment à la piraterie alors…

En entendant cela, l'homme lui envoya d'abord un regard perplexe avant de rire et de lui faire signe de continuer. La jeune fille fit la moue un instant avant de soupirer.

\- Donc, continua-t-elle, ensuite, par je ne sais quel moyen, l'équipage a remarqué que j'avais rencontré une nouvelle personne. Ils m'ont interrogé, bien sur, et quand je vous ai décrit, ils ont eu l'air…soulagés ? Je ne sais pas trop en fait, mais ils posaient moins de questions après ça, j'en ai donc conclu qu'ils devaient vous connaitre. Affirma-t-elle pensivement. Cela dit, le capitaine agissait vraiment bizarrement… Qui plus est, termina-t-elle en secouant la tête, ça a fait tilt quand j'ai vu les sépultures.

\- Je vois. Acquiesça tranquillement l'ancien commandant. Tu appelles ton père capitaine ?

\- Ba… euh… c'est que… bafouilla-t-elle.

Certes, intérieurement elle l'appelait son père, mais quand elle parlait de lui, c'était encore un peu compliqué de le dire à haute voix. Un pas après l'autre, comme on dit.

\- Ace était pareil au début. Il lui a fallu un peu de temps pour appeler Barbe Blanche Père. Expliqua Marco avec un sourire nostalgique. Est-ce que je dois m'attendre à voir débarquer un Shanks en colère chez moi ? Demanda-t-il avec amusement.

\- Pourquoi il débarquerai ici en colère ? S'étonna Makka, perplexe.

Marco lui envoya un regard incrédule avant de rire bruyamment. Hé bien, avec une fille comme elle, l'empereur avait du pain sur la planche ! De son côté, Makka le regarda mi-contrariée, mi-étonnée. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous en ce moment ? Finalement, elle décida de laisser couler, elle ne comprendrai décidément jamais les hommes, particulièrement les pirates. A la place, elle décida d'interroger le médecin sur Ace aux points ardents, se sentant définitivement proche de sa situation. Le phénix sourit et consentit à lui en parler tout en continuant à préparer le cataplasme avant de la faire s'installer sur sa table d'osculation pour le lui appliquer dans le dos, lui faisant retirer la chemise rouge à carreaux qu'elle portait ce jour là dans le processus.

\- J'ai une question. Reprit tranquillement Makka.

\- Sur Ace ?

\- Non, non, c'est vrai que je passe un peu du coq à l'âne, admit-elle penaude, faisant sourire Marco, je me demandais, si vous pouvez guérir des cicatrices aussi étendues que les miennes, pourquoi ne pas avoir fait pareil avec celles du capitaine ? Enfin… je sais bien que vos équipages étaient différents, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de conflits particuliers et si vous m'aidez alors que je suis sa fille, c'est que vous ne devez pas si mal vous entendre, non ?

\- Ha tu sais, même si il n'y avait pas de conflits, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'on était alliés pour autant. L'entente entre empereur c'est quelque chose d'un peu complexe. Admit le blond. L'occasion ne s'était jamais présentée avant, et quand ça a été le cas, il a refusé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Va savoir ? Les gens ont bien des raisons de vouloir garder certaines cicatrices. Expliqua simplement Marco.

Makka médita un instant ses paroles avant de reprendre.

\- Et donc, pourquoi m'aider dans ce cas ?

\- Je dois beaucoup à ton père, il nous a aidé, mes frères et moi, à un moment très difficile, si il n'avait pas été là, les choses auraient été bien pires. Et puis, je ne suis plus un pirate et je n'ai rien contre Shanks, on peut même dire que je l'apprécie, jusqu'à un certain point. Rit-il.

\- Ouais, il est un peu lourd des fois. Grommela Makka en roulant des yeux.

Marco sourit au commentaire, il voyait bien que malgré tout ce que lui avaient raconté Shanks et Ben, quand ils étaient venus le voir à leur arrivée sur l'ile, la jeune fille appréciait son père. Si elle pouvait dire ce genre de choses de cette façon, c'était qu'elle avait, finalement, beaucoup d'affection pour lui. Et puis, Shanks était peut être désespéré de plaire à sa fille, mais Ben semblait plutôt confiant, maintenant il comprenait pourquoi. Et puis, lui aussi, il l'aimait bien cette petite, pensa-t-il avec un sourire. En tout cas, elle aurait beaucoup plu à Père, il en était certain.

Soudainement, le duo fut brusquement sortit de ses pensées en entendant des cris à l'extérieur. Ça ne ressemblait pas tant à des cris de frayeur, mais plus… à un mélange de colère et de désespoir, oui, ça faisait un drôle d'effet, selon Makka. Puis, la porte du cabinet s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, laissant alors entrer le célèbre capitaine du Red Force. Celui-ci, qui avait semblé ''normal'' en ouvrant la porte, se figea en même temps que les deux autres personnes dans la pièce en posant les yeux sur eux.

Il y eu un long silence avant que, simultanément, Makka recouvre son dos de la vue de son père et que les deux pirates ne laissent ressortir leur haki, de façon mécontente pour Shanks et purement instinctive et défensive pour Marco. Même si elle était habituée, leur haki était difficile à supporter, même pour elle qui possédait également le haki des rois, qu'elle maitrisait juste dans ses bases. Elle se sentait terriblement oppressée et elle savait que si elle n'avait pas eu son propre haki, elle se serait évanouie depuis longtemps.

\- _Marco_ , gronda l'empereur, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma petite fille ? Ajouta-t-il, étonnement, d'une voix plus aigue.

L'ancien second de barbe blanche soupira, comme si il s'était attendu depuis le début à cette réaction, et leva les mains devant lui en signe de paix.

\- Je la soigne, Shanks, ni plus, ni moins. Assura-t-il d'un ton incitant à l'apaisement et à la discussion.

Le capitaine du Red Force le regarda avec suspicion avant d'abaisser son haki à un niveau plus raisonnable, et vivable pour Makka. Le blond secoua doucement la tête en accord avant de faire de même. Une fois tout le monde soulagé de la pression ambiante, même Miru, qui avait trouvé refuge dans les bras de Makka, le capitaine aux cheveux rouges leva un sourcil vers sa fille avant de reprendre.

\- Tu t'es blessée quelque part Makka ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allée voir le doc ? S'enquit-il.

Avant que la jeune fille ne puisse avoir la chance de dire quoi que ce soit, elle sentit le regard pénétrant et pensif de Marco sur elle.

\- Tu ne lui en as pas parlé ? Dit-il calmement, bien qu'une légère surprise soit présente dans son ton. Il ne l'avait pas vu ?

\- Ba… bredouilla-t-elle, mal à l'aise. C'est que je… euh…

\- Me parler de quoi ? Vu quoi ? Fit l'empereur, d'un ton à la fois dur et curieux.

Makka déglutit, définitivement mal à l'aise. Puis, après un moment, elle fini par tout lui raconter, très incitée par son regard pénétrant.

\- J'ai… des marques de griffes tout le long de mon dos. Avoua-t-elle, la tête basse. C'était un accident qui m'est arrivé quand j'étais petite, à cause d'un…d'un ours. Ça a bien guérit, assura-t-elle en sentant un début de panique pointer chez son père, mais la cicatrice n'est jamais partie. Et alors j'ai rencontré Marco, qui m'a dit qu'il pouvait la faire disparaitre. Donc... Conclut-elle.

Un long silence suivi son court récit, silence durant lequel chacun attendait la réaction de l'empereur aux cheveux rouges. A un moment donné, Makka jeta un œil vers Marco, tendue au possible et trop honteuse pour oser croiser le regard de son père. Le pirate, qui attendait patiemment une réaction, dû sentir son regard sur lui, car il se tourna vers elle et lui offrit un sourire tranquille. Il semblait assez confiant. En même temps, se dit Makka, ce n'était pas lui qui risquait de se faire disputer par l'un des plus puissants pirates de ce monde.

Puis, un long soupir résonna dans le bureau, faisant tressaillir la petite rouge, qui prit finalement le risque de jeter un coup d'œil vers son capitaine. Celui-ci semblait un peu déçu, mais surtout plutôt las. Il avait croisé les bras et s'était assis sur l'une des chaises vides du bureau de Marco, qu'il avait retournée pour leur faire face.

\- Pourquoi tu n'en as jamais parlé ? Demanda-t-il finalement à sa fille.

\- Je… hésita-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais aimé en parler ou la montrer. C'est tout… Et puis, elle ne me fait pas mal alors je n'avais pas de raison d'en parler.

Il y eu un nouveau silence puis un autre soupir, étrangement, Makka se sentit soudainement coupable.

\- Makka… Soupira Shanks, semblant chercher quoi lui dire.

\- Shanks, coupa Marco de sa voix tranquille.

L'empereur leva un sourcil dans sa direction tandis que Makka tournait légèrement la tête vers lui, serrant étroitement Miru contre elle. Le petit séraphin ne bougea pas, semblant comprendre que sa présence rassurait sa maitresse.

\- C'est une adolescente, une jeune femme, qui est entourée d'hommes bien plus âgés qu'elle. Comment veux-tu qu'elle se confie sur ce genre de choses ? La plupart des jeunes filles de son âge auraient surement agit de la même façon. Une femme ne voit pas les cicatrices du même œil que les hommes, tu sais ça aussi bien que moi. Surtout une femme qui n'était pas familière avec le monde de la piraterie, comme c'est le cas pour Makka.

Après un instant de silence pensif, Shanks soupira à nouveau, mais bien plus dramatiquement cette fois.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que ce soit toi qui me dise ça.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. S'amusa le phénix.

\- Hum, hum, admit le Roux avant de se tourner vers Makka, faisant tressaillir la jeune fille.

Le capitaine du Red Force se leva et s'avança vers elle, la faisant se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Puis, il posa gentiment sa grande main sur sa tête, lui faisant lever les yeux avec étonnement et curiosité.

\- Makka. A partir de maintenant je voudrai que tu me parles de ce genre de choses. Dès que quelque chose te dérange, même si rien ne te dérange d'ailleurs, je voudrai que tu viennes en parler, à moi, Ben, Yassop, le doc, ou qui tu veux. Dit-il avec une pointe de dépit. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas réalisé que tu pouvais être mal à l'aise d'être entourée d'hommes comme ça, j'en suis désolé.

\- Non, non ! Nia-t-elle. Ça ne me dérange pas ! C'est juste… je n'ai jamais aimé la montrer alors…

Pour toute réponse, Shanks lui frotta vigoureusement la tête avec un sourire et quitta la pièce en disant qu'il attendrait dans le salon. Makka et Marco se regardèrent avec étonnement avant que le blond ne hausse les épaules et invite Makka à terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé. La jeune fille regarda entre lui et la porte du bureau un moment, confuse, avant d'acquiescer et retirer à nouveau sa chemise, non sans essayer de se recoiffer un peu au passage, son père l'ayant laissée avec des épis pleins la tête, au plus grand amusement de Marco.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le médecin avait terminé d'appliquer sa crème et ce sans rien ajouter sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, semblant penser que ce n'était pas nécessaire, au plus grand soulagement de Makka.

\- Voilà, acquiesça Marco. On va couvrir ça et tu le gardes jusqu'à demain matin. Tu pourras rincer et ensuite tu l'appliqueras tous les soirs pendant une dizaine de jours, ça devrais suffire.

\- Merci beaucoup, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier… Sourit Makka.

\- Tu n'as pas à le faire, je t'ai dit que j'avais une dette envers ton père. Assura-t-il.

\- Mais au fait, blanchit la jeune fille, comment je vais l'appliquer moi ? C'est au milieu de mon dos !

Là dessus, le médecin eut un grand rire et la regarda avec amusement.

\- Demande à ton père ! C'est bien ce qu'il t'a dit tout à l'heure non ? Que tu pouvais lui parler de tout.

\- Mais, mais… ! Balbutia-t-elle, rougissante.

\- Allez va, c'est ton père après tout ! Sourit Marco en allant rejoindre l'empereur dans le salon.

Makka resta muette un instant avant de baisser les yeux sur Miru, étrangement, lui aussi semblait se moquer d'elle.

\- Dit donc toi, tu es de quel côté exactement ?

Pour toute réponse, le petit séraphin émit un petit cri joyeux et vola à la suite de Marco. Makka soupira en roulant des yeux avant de se rhabiller et de rejoindre les deux hommes dans le salon. A peine s'était-elle assise en face de son père que celui-ci la questionna, mine de rien.

\- Au fait, comment Marco a-t-il vu ta cicatrice ?

La jeune fille gémit, dépitée, et enfoui son visage dans ses mains sous le rire de Marco et les gloussements, si c'en était, de Miru. Quelle journée.


	12. Chapitre 11

Attention : One Piece ne m'appartient pas.

Note de l'auteur:

Je suis vraiment désolé du temps que ça a pris pour cette mise à jour ! Je navigue entre plusieurs fictions et traductions, le tout avec mon job à côté, ça m'a donc pris plus de temps que prévu, mais ça y est ! Le reste viendra en temps et en heure, ne vous en faites pas ! A bientôt et bonne lecture !

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, le Red Force était sur le départ. Makka était un peu déçue, elle s'était habituée à cette ile et à ses habitants, surtout à Marco en fait.

Une fois toute l'histoire racontée à son père, elle avait mit un temps fou à 1) le consoler sur sa soit distante perte de pureté ou quelque chose de semblable, 2) le convaincre de ne pas tuer Marco, bien qu'elle doute qu'il le souhaite vraiment, c'était surtout de la comédie selon elle et 3) De le convaincre de la laisser retourner le voir sans que lui ou quelqu'un d'autre de l'équipage ne la surveille. Heureusement, le phénix, lui, semblait plus amusé par cette situation que réellement ennuyé ou en colère. Il ne semblait pas non plus en vouloir à Makka, n'ayant rien changé à son comportement envers elle. Enfin presque, il était peut-être un peu plus taquin.

Qui plus est, Makka profita de ses derniers jours auprès du médecin pour en apprendre d'avantage sur la médecine qu'il pratiquait et sur ses techniques de guérisons. Il sembla d'ailleurs beaucoup apprécier jouer au professeur, s'amusant souvent de sa soif d'apprendre. Makka n'en était pas vexée, trop heureuse d'en apprendre toujours plus, surtout en dehors des livres et des indications du doc. Pas qu'elles étaient mauvaises, loin de là, mais avoir un autre point de vue était instructif.

Puis, le jour du départ avait sonné. Ils étaient restés sur l'ile bien plus longtemps que nécessaire, selon Ben.

Il était très tôt ce matin là, et le soleil pointait à peine à l'horizon. Tout le monde était près à partir, sur le port il ne restait plus que Makka, Shanks, Ben et Marco, qui était venu les saluer.

\- Bien, alors ça y est, vous partez ? Fit tranquillement Marco.

\- Oui, il est plus que temps. Assura Ben en lui serrant la main. C'était un plaisir, Marco.

\- Plaisir partagé. Assura le second.

Le phénix acquiesça avant de se tourner vers Makka.

\- Makka, c'était un plaisir de faire ta connaissance. Assura-t-il.

\- Pour moi aussi, c'était chouette. Sourit-elle, néanmoins déçue de s'en aller. Et merci, pour tout.

Le blond eu un large sourire et ébouriffa ses cheveux avec force, la faisant grogner de mécontentement et rire les trois adultes.

\- Tu es la bienvenue quand tu veux. Ici, tu ne devrais pas être embêtée, alors n'hésite pas.

\- Vraiment ? Fit-elle en regardant son père avec espoir.

Celui-ci sourit tranquillement avec un bref hochement de tête. Ravie, elle reprit avec enthousiasme.

\- Merci ! Merci beaucoup, j'ai hâte ! S'exclama-t-elle, joyeusement appuyée par Miru.

\- Hé bien, quel enthousiasme. S'amusa le phénix. Prend soin de toi Makka. Conclu-t-il en ébouriffant une dernière fois ses cheveux.

La jeune fille grogna à nouveau avant d'acquiescer aux mots du médecin qu'elle estimait tant.

\- Je le ferai, et je prendrais soin de tout le monde aussi. Même de mon idiot de père. Assura-t-elle avant de fuir joyeusement vers le Red Force pour éviter la réaction de son père à ses mots. Je deviendrai le meilleur médecin du monde, vous verrez ! Clama-t-elle depuis le pont.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Rit le phénix, néanmoins ravi, avant de se tourner vers l'empereur.

Celui-ci était… figé. Faute de meilleur terme. Amusé, l'ancien commandant passa une main devant les yeux du roux, qui ne réagit pas. Après un instant, qui paru étonnamment long, celui -ci reprit ses esprits, légèrement troublé.

\- Elle m'a appelé son père… Fit-il d'une petite voix.

\- On dirait bien, hein ? Rit doucement le blond.

\- Elle m'a jamais appelé comme ça… Continua-t-il.

Marco eut un soupir amusé puis sourit largement en donnant une tape dans le dos du capitaine.

\- C'est une bonne gamine que tu as là, Shanks. Il lui faut un peu de temps, mais aussi têtue qu'elle peut être, elle est loin d'être bête, elle sait que faire de toi son ennemi n'a aucun sens réel. Elle sait où est le meilleur pour elle, comme elle sait que rien que tu fasses n'est pas dans son intérêt.

\- Doucement mais surement, hein ?

\- Oui. Sourit le blond. Ça ira pour elle, je pense qu'elle est sur la bonne voie. Cependant…

\- Cependant ? S'enquit le roux, curieux.

\- Je te conseil d'être prudent, je ne suis pas certain qu'elle te pardonnerai le moindre faux pas.

\- Autrement dit, malgré le fait qu'on se soit « rapprochés », je marche toujours sur des œufs ?

Le phénix lui envoya un regard blasé à l'utilisation, surement volontaire, d'autant d'expressions en si peu de temps, mais secoua la tête avant de reprendre.

\- En quelques sortes, ce n'est pas aussi fragile mais soit prudent malgré tout.

\- Prudence est mère de… Commença le roux avant d'être coupé par un regard noir du blond.

Le capitaine du Red force eu un sourire amusé avant d'acquiescer silencieusement.

\- Bien, bien, je ferais attention. Dit-il en avançant vers le bateau, tournant ainsi le dos au phénix.

\- Shanks, coupa l'ancien commandant, faisant brièvement s'arrêter l'empereur, qui tourna légèrement la tête vers lui. Ta fille t'apprécie, plus qu'elle ne veut l'admettre, mais pense à répondre à ses questions vous concernant, Honoka, sa mère, et toi. C'est le seul mur qu'il reste entre vous.

Le roux resta immobile un instant avant de reprendre son chemin, non sans un dernier salut de sa main restante. De son côté, le phénix se gratta l'arrière du cou en s'appuyant d'avantage sur une jambe. Il espérait que Shanks tienne compte de ses propos, il savait qu'il y penserait, mais quant à y donner suite… Malheureusement, tout comme Makka, il ne s'appesantissait pas sur sa vie privée, et encore moins passée. Ces deux là n'étaient pas père et fille pour rien. Mais si il ne se confiait pas d'avantage à elle, elle ne le ferait pas non plus, même si on le lui avait conseillé. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas répondu à ses questions, elle placerait toujours un mur, même inconsciemment, entre eux.

Mais heureusement, ils n'étaient pas seuls, il avait confiance en Ben et ses acolytes pour les aider. Et qui sait ce que l'avenir leur réserverait ? L'occasion de s'ouvrir apparaitrait peut-être bientôt ? Maintenant, à eux de la saisir ou non.

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que le Red force avait quitté l'ile de Marco. Au début, Makka avait réussit à trouver quelque chose pour s'occuper, et surtout oublier combien cet endroit commençait à lui manquer. En effet, elle avait commencé à tenir un journal des différentes iles qu'ils avaient visitées. Elle y avait d'abord référencé les donnés globales, nom, taille, population… Puis tous les intérêts divers : les personnes rencontrées, comme Marco, les lieux qu'elle avait appréciés, la cascade, les tombes de Barbe Blanche et Portgas.D Ace, le village des chimères… Ainsi que tout ce qu'il y avait de notable au niveau médical, plantes, renseignements, etc… Et parfois même les légendes, comme l'ile où elle avait sauvé Miru.

Cette tâche l'avait occupée un moment, d'autant plus qu'elle en avait profité pour feuilleter les divers documents que possédait Ben afin de compléter son journal, et surtout rajouter ce qu'elle avait pu oublier entre temps. Au bout du compte, elle était plutôt satisfaite de son travail.

Mais, une fois terminé, l'ennui l'avait vite rattrapée. Si bien qu'en ce matin du 8ème jour, elle se pendait lamentablement au bastingage, espérant qu'une idée brillante d'occupation finirait par lui apparaitre. Mais en vain. Le mieux serait de s'entrainer un peu, ce qu'elle avait déjà fait pendant deux heures, le tir au pistolet ? Déjà fait aussi, d'autant plus qu'elle avait fait de net progrès. Certes, elle n'était pas au niveau de Ben ou Yassop, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention d'être une tireuse de renommée mondiale comme eux. Bien que, si elle disait qu'elle s'ennuyait, nul doute qu'on lui dirait d'aller s'entrainer encore. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle était bien plus une intellectuelle qu'une pirate…

Elle serait bien allée aider le doc, mais il n'y avait aucun patient à l'infirmerie et l'inventaire avait été fait bien plus d'une fois. Comme tout le rangement nécessaire.

Et pour ne rien arranger, à côté d'elle, Miru semblait tout aussi apathique. Habituellement, quand elle ne savait plus quoi faire, il trouvait toujours une idée, mais là, lui non plus ne savait plus quoi inventer. Tout deux échangèrent un regard avant de soupirer d'ennui. Pourvu qu'ils arrivent vite sur une ile…

* * *

De l'autre côté du bateau, sur la passerelle arrière, le capitaine regarda sa fille d'un air pensif.

\- Ça serait le bon moment, tu sais. Intervint son second en arrivant à ses côtés.

\- Le bon moment pour quoi ? S'enquit-il.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Soupira Ben avec un regard désapprobateur. Ce dont Marco t'a parlé.

\- Et tu trouves que le moment est bien choisi ? J'imaginais ça autrement moi, une nuit au clair de lune par exemple ! Fit dramatiquement l'empereur.

\- Autrement dit, une nuit après avoir suffisamment bu. Franchement, je doute que Makka apprécierai. Soupira à nouveau Ben en roulant des yeux. Repousser le problème, qui n'en est pas un d'ailleurs, c'est comme le fuir et il faudra bien que tu le lui dises. Autant le faire quand les conditions le permettent. Il ne faudrait pas que ça se fasse dans de mauvaises conditions. Et puis, quel est le problème, Shanks ? Il n'y a rien à cacher après tout.

\- C'est sûr qu'elle va adorer savoir que sa mère a un jour fait parti d'un équipage pirate. Grommela l'empereur.

\- Elle a bien avalé que son père soit l'un des quatre empereurs. Nota le second. Franchement, je crois qu'à ce niveau, plus rien ne l'étonnerai.

\- Oui, et elle a mit des mois avant de me parler.

\- Elle venait de vivre quelque chose de difficile, ce n'est plus le cas. Conclu Ben en croisant les bras.

Le roux regarda longuement son second, visiblement, il n'aurait pas le dernier mot aujourd'hui. Finalement, il soupira, se redressa du bastingage sur lequel il était appuyé, puis se dirigea vers sa fille d'un pas lent. En toute honnêteté, il ne voulait pas avoir cette discussion, et pas maintenant, et c'était très vrai qu'il préférait sans doute avoir quelques verres dans le nez pour ça, ça l'aidait à parler sans être anxieux. Mais voilà, Ben avait raison, il doutait que Makka apprécierai avoir cette discussion quand il avait bu, même si il tenait très bien l'alcool, et que ce n'était pas quelques verres qui auraient raison de lui, loin de là. C'était juste pour le détendre. Mais Ben avait raison, comme toujours. Ce n'était pas les bonnes conditions et Makka ne le prendrait surement qu'à moitié au sérieux.

Bon sang, si une seule personne était bien capable de le rendre anxieux sans dire un mot, c'était bien sa fille, et sa mère, elle y arrivait très bien aussi…

Silencieusement, il se plaça à côté de Makka, qui tirait les joues de Miru avec ennui. Le petit séraphin, d'ailleurs, ne semblait pas vraiment dérangé, en fait, il semblait, lui aussi, tellement s'ennuyer que même ça ne le dérangeait pas. Le capitaine secoua la tête.

\- Si tu t'ennuies, tu pourrais… commença-t-il.

\- M'entrainer, oui je sais. Grommela la rouge sans même le regarder.

Bon, mauvaise approche, changer d'angle d'attaque de toute urgence. Bien, soupira-t-il intérieurement, essai numéro deux.

\- Je peux t'apprendre la navigation si tu veux. Tenta-t-il. Avec des cartes, ce genre de choses…

\- Ben a commencé à m'apprendre à lire des cartes et à me repérer. Dit-elle simplement.

\- Et à en faire ?

\- Pas encore. Admit-elle en le regardant du coin de l'œil. Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu voulais ?

En plein dans le mile. Il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était bien la fille de sa mère.

\- Entre autre. Répondit-il en toussotant un instant.

\- Si tu ne veux pas en parler maintenant, on peut remettre ça à plus tard. Ça me met mal à l'aise que tu te forces. Dit-elle avec un rare sérieux. Autant attendre que tu ais bu. Murmura-t-elle en retournant à sa contemplation du large.

Shanks, bien sur, n'avait pas raté cette dernière partie, ce qui le fit grimacer. Elle n'en avait pas eut l'air, mais Makka avait dû l'observer pendant un moment pour si bien percevoir son humeur, et pour si bien le connaitre aussi. Sa mère était comme ça aussi, on ne l'aurait pas dit, mais elle était très observatrice, de fait, elle savait très bien lire les gens, mieux que personne, si bien qu'elle savait exactement ce que chacun pouvait vouloir sans jamais avoir à dire un mot. C'était une aptitude précieuse dans leur monde, savoir reconnaitre l'humeur et l'état d'esprit d'une personne pouvait sauver sa vie.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Décida-t-il en l'invitant à le suivre.

D'abord réticente et suspicieuse, elle fini par lui emboiter le pas. Celui-ci la mena dans son bureau, où il l'invita à s'asseoir sur le siège des invités. Elle obéi docilement, Miru allongé sur ses genoux. L'empereur fouilla un moment dans sa bibliothèque, assez poussiéreuse au vu des nuages de poussière qui s'en échappaient quand il écartait quelques livres. Puis, il fini par en sortir un album à la couverture en cuir bleue nuit et vint s'installer en face d'elle.

Le capitaine du Red Force ouvrit la première de couverture et tourna l'album vers Makka. Sur la première page se trouvait une unique photographie. Sur celle-ci se trouvait deux enfants, munis de cannes à pêche et d'un seau. Tous deux étaient égratignés de partout et couverts de tâches, mais leurs sourires étaient resplendissants. Sur la gauche se tenait un petit garçon aux reconnaissables cheveux rouges, bien plus courts que la version plus âgée de celui-ci, son père, bien sur. Il portait un débardeur blanc un peu trop grand, un short noir et des sandales marron.

A droite de l'image, se tenait, tout aussi fièrement, une petite fille aux longs et ondulés cheveux aubergine et aux yeux améthyste. Makka la reconnaitrai entre mille, c'était sa mère, Hana. D Honoka. Elle était sidérée, elle avait l'impression de voir une photo d'elle-même plus jeune, avec pour seule différence, la couleur de ses cheveux. Son père, quand il avait été malade, lui avait dit qu'elle ressemblait à sa mère, et nombre de gens au village le lui avaient dit aussi, à l'époque, mais elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point c'était vrai.

Finalement, elle leva les yeux vers son père, qui scrutait la moindre de ses réactions. Devant son incompréhension, ou plutôt, sa demande silencieuse d'explication, celui-ci s'adossa plus profondément dans son siège.

\- Ta mère, plus que mon amante ou ma femme, était aussi mon amie d'enfance.


	13. Chapitre 12

Attention : One piece ne m'appartient pas.

Bon, hé bien voilà le chapitre 11 ! Enfin, vous me diriez. Pour être honnête, j'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver de quelle façon j'allais traiter ce chapitre. Mais c'est fait, c'est un format un peu différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Allez, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

\- C'était ton… ton amie d'enfance… Balbutia Makka, perdue, avant de soudainement reprendre avec colère. C'était ton amie d'enfance, ta femme, et tu l'as… !

Devant de regard de son père, rempli de tellement d'émotions qu'elle ne sut pas identifier plus que la tristesse, elle s'interrompit. Ce n'était vraisemblablement pas le moment de lui faire des reproches. Avec un souffle, elle se calma et se radossa calmement à sa chaise, signe qu'il pouvait reprendre.

\- Nous sommes nés à West Blue, plus précisément sur l'ile du Vent d'Ouest. C'est une ile tranquille, sans histoire, avec beaucoup de forêts, de falaises et de plaines… Décrit-il avec une certaine nostalgie. Nos familles étaient voisines et on a pratiquement été élevés ensemble… Malgré sa santé fragile, Honoka était toujours entrain de courir après moi, elle voulait toujours faire comme les garçons… Sourit-il doucement. Mais quoi qu'en disaient mes amis à l'époque, je n'avais jamais pu me résoudre à la dissuader…

* * *

Trente ans auparavant :

Shanks 8 ans, Honoka 7 ans.

Shanks courait hors de chez lui pour rejoindre quatre de ses amis qui l'attendaient à l'extérieur. Le joyeux groupe était équipé de la même épée en bois et d'un chapeau pirate chacun.

\- A l'abordage ! S'exclamèrent-ils une fois au complet.

\- Alors ? Qui fait le capitaine aujourd'hui ? Demanda l'un d'entre eux avec enthousiasme.

\- Si je suis le capitaine, on va piller tous les navires qu'on verra ! Cria un garçon aux cheveux bruns en bataille.

\- Si c'est moi, on va trouver des centaines cartes au trésor ! Fit un garçon aux cheveux blonds retenus en queue de cheval basse.

\- Avec moi on va devenirs les plus forts des pirates ! Enchéri un enfant aux cheveux noirs courts.

\- Et avec moi on va faire le tour du monde ! S'exclama le dernier, un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts.

\- Et toi, Shanks ? Tu feras quoi ? Demanda le premier.

\- Hum… On va s'amuser tous les jours ! Rit le roux.

Le petit groupe éclata de rire avant d'être interrompu par la mère de Shanks, une femme au visage doux, aux yeux verts et aux éclatants et lisses cheveux rouges.

\- Si votre trésor pouvait être des tomates du marché, ça m'arrangerai beaucoup, petits pirates. Sourit-elle.

\- Tu as besoin de courses maman ? S'enquit gentiment Shanks.

\- Quelques tomates et des œufs, si possible. Acquiesça-t-elle en tendant une petite bourse à son fils. Mais ça ne presse pas, allez vous amuser !

\- D'accord Kurenai*-san ! S'exclamèrent les pirates en herbes.

\- Allons piller le navire des légumes ! Cria l'un d'entre eux en prenant la tête du groupe, rapidement suivi par les autres avec enthousiasme.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient vers le village, un peu en contrebas de la falaise forestière sur laquelle ils se trouvaient, une petite voix les fit se retourner.

\- Shanks ! Attends-moi, Shanks ! S'exclama la petite Honoka.

\- Ho-chan… Soupirèrent les quatre garçons, hormis Shanks, qui regardait simplement son amie d'enfance courir vers eux.

Visiblement soulagée qu'ils se soient arrêtés pour l'attendre, la petite Honoka ralentit le rythme, mais un peu trop tard, glissant sur une des petites pierres du chemin, se retrouvant vite le nez dans la terre et la poussière.

\- Ho-chan ! S'inquiéta Shanks en courant vers son amie pour l'aider à se relever.

En arrivant à son niveau, elle s'était déjà redressée, à genoux au sol. Shanks grimaça légèrement, elle avait quelques égratignures sur les bras, mais surtout sur les mains et les genoux. En revanche, elle ne semblait rien avoir au visage, si ce n'est un peu de terre. Il soupira, Honoka était beaucoup trop maladroite pour son propre bien. En la regardant bien, elle semblait prête à fondre en larmes, peu à l'aise avec les larmes, il esquissa un geste vers elle pour la rassurer, mais elle ferma durement les yeux avant de les rouvrir, toute trace de chagrin écartée.

\- Je suis tombée. Déclara-t-elle simplement.

Shanks la regarda un instant, incrédule, avant de lever les yeux au ciel et d'éclater de rire.

\- J'ai vu ! Tu es tombée comme une crêpe ! Rit-il.

\- Tu es méchant ! Bouda-t-elle. Je voulais venir avec vous…

\- Shanks ! Dépêche ! Héla un de ses amis, visiblement impatient.

\- J'arrive ! Assura-t-il avant de se retourner vers son amie. Maintenant tu dois retourner à la maison pour laver ça. Dit-il en désignant ses mains et ses genoux.

\- Mais non ! C'est bon ! Je veux venir avec toi ! Supplia-t-elle.

\- Ho-chan, tu saignes. Soupira-t-il.

\- C'est rien ! S'il te plait ! Je veux pas rester toute seule !

\- Et tes copines ?

\- Elles jouent à prendre le thé… j'aime pas ça, moi… bouda-t-elle.

Le roux la regarda un instant, pensif, avant de soupirer en affaissant les épaules. Honoka n'abandonnerai pas, il le savait, elle était trop têtue pour ça. Reconnaissant sa victoire, encore, la petite fille aux cheveux aubergine se releva et eu un large sourire avant d'entrainer Shanks avec elle vers les quatre autres garçons, qui levèrent les yeux au ciel, Honoka avait encore gagné.

\- Tu es trop gentil, Shanks ! Rit son ami aux cheveux blonds.

\- C'est pas grave, ça fait un membre de plus dans l'équipage !

\- C'est une fille !

\- Et alors ? Rit le rouge.

L'autre garçon secoua la tête mais n'ajouta rien. En fait, ils ne détestaient pas vraiment Honoka, mais parfois ils voulaient être entre garçons, et ça, la petite Ho-chan ne le comprenait pas toujours. Cependant, ça ne les empêchaient pas de s'amuser tous ensemble, en construisant des cabanes dans la forêt environnante ou en jouant à inventer des chasses d'animaux imaginaires…

* * *

Vingt-huit ans auparavant :

Shanks 10 ans, Honoka 9 ans

Le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant, les températures dépassaient les 24 degrés et le vent d'Ouest qui parcourait généralement l'ile était aux abonnés absents. En somme, c'était une journée magnifique, idéale pour aller s'amuser à l'extérieur. Pourtant, Shanks n'était pas dehors avec ses amis, qui faisaient le pied de grue devant la porte d'un air ennuyés.

\- Je suis désolée les enfants, sourit malgré tout Kurenai, Shanks n'est pas là. Il est chez Honoka. Elle est tombée malade dans la nuit et il a décidé de rester avec elle.

Les quatre garçons semblèrent déçus mais n'insistèrent pas. Si il y avait bien quelque chose qu'ils savaient, c'était que Shanks ne viendrai jamais avec eux si Honoka était malade. Puis, d'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison voisine, après tout, rien ne les empêchaient de jouer à l'intérieur finalement !

Sur place, c'est Shanks qui vint leur ouvrir, la mère d'Honoka, Shizuka**, étant partie travailler. Depuis la mort de son mari, l'année précédente, elle ne pouvait plus se permette de prendre des congés quand sa fille était malade, si bien que Shanks et sa mère avaient promis de l'aider dans ce genre de cas.

\- Désolé les gars, pas cette fois. Dit-il en les voyants sur le pas de la porte.

\- On sait ! Mais on s'est dit qu'on pouvait jouer à l'intérieur aussi ! Affirma son ami aux cheveux brun en bataille.

\- Ho-chan à de la fièvre, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Fit-il en secouant la tête.

\- J'ai des cartes, pas besoin de la fatiguer ! Ajouta un autre, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts, l'un des plus calmes du groupe après Shanks.

Le rouge hésita un instant avant d'acquiescer, apparemment satisfait et ravi de cette solution.

Dans la chambre d'Honoka, la petite fille était emmitouflée dans ses draps jusqu'au menton, son visage était plus rouge que d'habitude, signe de fièvre, cheveux avaient été rendus humides par la transpiration et un linge blanc avait été pausé sur son front. En les entendant entrer, elle tourna ses yeux améthyste vers eux, un léger sourire sur le visage malgré son regard fatigué.

\- Salut…

\- Salut Ho-chan ! Sourirent les enfants, bien qu'un peu trop fort au goût de Shanks, qui eu une petite toux réprobatrice.

Le quatuor eu la décence de paraitre gêné mais s'installa rapidement près d'Honoka. Puis, pendant près de trois heures, le groupe échangea joyeusement tout en jouant aux cartes, sous le regard amusé d'Honoka, qui ne pouvait participer. Et tout ça, pendant que Shanks changeait régulièrement le linge sur le front de son amie. Ça n'étonna cependant personne, il avait toujours été aux petits soins avec Honoka, d'ailleurs, il l'était toujours avec ses proches.

Pour Shanks, même si c'était effectivement dans sa nature, prendre soin d'Honoka était plus que ça. C'était une promesse. Une promesse qu'il faisait toujours au père d'Honoka avant qu'il ne prenne la mer.

* * *

Un an plus tôt

Shanks 9 ans, Honoka 8 ans.

Le père d'Honoka était un pécheur, et, à chaque départ, sans exception, Shanks, Honoka et sa mère l'accompagnaient jusqu'au bateau.

\- Sois prudent, chéri. Pria Shizuka en échangeant un baiser avec son mari.

\- Comme toujours. Sourit celui-ci, confiant, alors que ses camarades sifflaient depuis le pont de leur navire de pêche.

Le père d'Honoka, un homme doux et enjoué, leva les yeux au ciel et leur fit signe de fiche le camp. Ce qu'ils firent en riant. C'était une scène habituelle, ils semblaient adorer s'amuser du romantisme du moment. En général, le père d'Honoka leur répondait des ''Jaloux'' ou ''vous ne perdez rien pour attendre'', ce genre de chose, mais parfois, comme aujourd'hui, les mots étaient inutiles. En tout cas, ils semblaient former une bonne équipe.

\- A bientôt petite princesse. Sourit-il en s'accroupissant au niveau de sa fille, qui retenait ses lames, comme à chaque départ. Veille bien sur maman, d'accord ?

\- Hum ! Acquiesça-t-elle en rassemblant un semblant de courage. Tu reviens vite, hein ?

\- Aussi vite que possible, promis. Assura-t-il en lui frottant vivement le haut de la tête.

Et puis, comme à chaque fois, Honoka lui sauta au cou pour le serre aussi fort que ses petits bras le pouvaient. Et son père, systématiquement, lui rendaient son étreinte avec un doux amusement. Et puis, il passait à Shanks alors qu'Honoka allait se consoler près de sa mère.

\- Tu veilleras bien sur elles, hein ? C'est toi l'homme de la maison quand je suis pas là.

Et, en un sens, il avait raison, le père de Shanks étant décédé des années plus tôt, il était le seul garçon du coin, leurs deux maisons n'ayant aucuns voisins proches, légèrement excentrées du village.

\- C'est promis ! Comme toujours ! Assura-t-il avec toute la conviction que possédait un enfant de son âge.

\- Parfait ! S'amusa le père d'Honoka avant de se pencher vers lui pour murmurer : garde bien un œil sur Honoka, d'accord ? Prend soin d'elle, je te le confie.

\- Je le promets, je veillerai toujours sur elle ! Assura-t-il avec encore plus de conviction.

\- Super, merci Shanks. Répondit affectueusement le père d'Honoka en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Puis, après un dernier au revoir, le père de famille rejoignit son navire et ses camarades. La minute suivante, le bateau prenait le large sous les yeux déjà impatient d'Honoka, Shizuka et Shanks.

Cette promesse qu'il renouvelait à chaque départ, Shanks ne l'avait jamais oubliée, et il n'avait jamais failli, du moins, pas jusqu'à ce qu'Honoka ne décide d'y mettre fin, des années plus tard.

* * *

Vingt quatre ans auparavant :

Shanks 14 ans, Honoka 13 ans.

Depuis quelques temps, Shanks trouvait Honoka changée. Pourtant, elle s'amusait toujours avec eux, même quand ils s'entrainaient à l'épée ou ce genre de choses, elle ne râlait pas à aller se salir en forêt ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, comme les autres filles du village, mais malgré tout, il la trouvait changée.

Il ne saurait dire si ça venait de ses cheveux, qu'elle attachait plus souvent, de ses vêtements, auxquels elle semblait faire un peu plus attention, comme le fait qu'elle portait plus de jupes et de robes qu'auparavant, même si ça restait exceptionnel, ou encore du fait qu'elle semblait s'être quelque peu rapprochées des filles du village, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait, sous prétexte qu'elle n'aimait pas les ''trucs'' de filles.

Et puis, il y avait peut-être le fait qu'elle semblait plus perdue dans ses pensées ou le nez plongé dans des livres. Ça, c'était étrange. Et le plus déconcertant pour lui, c'était qu'elle ne se confiait plus vraiment à lui, plus autant qu'avant en tout cas… Finalement, quelque peu interloqué par son comportement, il décida d'aller interroger sa mère, la mieux placée pour comprendre ce que ça pouvait signifier, pour des raisons évidentes.

\- Ho-chan ? S'étonna celle-ci en regardant pensivement son fils après son récit.

Elle était afférée au repas, dans la cuisine, son fils assis à la table derrière elle.

\- Oui, c'est bizarre non ? Elle n'était pas comme ça avant, elle agissait plutôt comme…

\- Un garçon ? Sourit patiemment sa mère en tournant à moitié la tête vers lui.

\- Oui.

\- Chéri, Ho-chan est une adolescente maintenant, comme toi, et ça signifie beaucoup de changements, et pas seulement physiques. Elle n'allait pas rester un garçon manqué toute sa vie.

Le rouge fit la moue un instant avant de reprendre.

\- D'accord, oui, mais … elle met des _robes_ ! Et des _jupes_! Elle lit des _livres_ !

\- Ça, mon chéri, ça te serait utile aussi. S'amusa sa mère.

\- Maman ! S'indigna-t-il.

Kurenai émit un grand rire, si semblable à celui de son fils, avant de laisser mijoter son repas et de s'asseoir en face de son garçon.

\- Shanks, Ho-chan grandit, ses goûts changent, comme toi. Et elle se féminise, ça n'a rien d'anormal, c'est une fille après tout !

\- Bon, d'accord pour les vêtements, admettons, grommela-t-il, et les livres ?

Sa mère resta silencieuse un moment, réellement pensive sur la question.

\- Sais-tu ce qu'elle lit ? S'enquit-elle finalement.

\- Pas… vraiment. De gros livres en tout cas. Pourquoi ?

\- C'est tout bête mais, elle s'est peut-être trouvé d'autres passions, tout simplement. Tu m'as dit qu'elle ne s'entrainait plus vraiment avec vous, à l'épée ou au combat, peut-être qu'elle ne s'y retrouvait tout simplement plus. Je te l'ai dit, les goûts changent, elle peut avoir vu quelque chose qui l'intéressait d'avantage et a décidé de se renseigner. C'est bien d'avoir des passions diverses. Assura Kurenai.

\- Je vois… Enfin je crois. Acquiesça-t-il pensivement. Mais elle ne m'en parle pas, d'habitude elle me dit tout…

A cela, Kurenai eu un regard à la fois doux et amusé.

\- Shanks, à l'adolescence, et tu es bien placé pour le savoir, il y a des choses dont on ne peut et ne veut pas toujours parler. De quoi, toi, tu ne parlerais pas avec elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je lui ai toujours tout dit. Admit-il, surpris.

\- Certes, mais, par exemple, lui parlerais-tu de tes petites amies ? De ce que tu penses des filles maintenant ? Que tu trouves une telle fille mignonne ou que tu as envie de sortir avec elle ?

\- Heu… hésita-t-il, légèrement rougissant, gêné. Je… je ne sais pas…

Kurenai sourit en croisant les bras.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu le ferais. Peu importe la raison, parce que tu ne veux pas la blesser, la gêner, ou tout simplement parce qu'elle est une fille. Et bien tu vois, c'est exactement pareil pour elle.

\- Tu veux dire… qu'Honoka serait… elle serait amoureuse d'un garçon ? S'exclama-t-il, incrédule.

\- Pas spécifiquement, rit Kurenai, mais elle s'intéresse surement, inconsciemment ou non, d'avantage aux garçons qu'avant. Expliqua-t-elle avant de reprendre avec amusement en voyant son fils bouche bée. Shanks chéri, c'est tout à fait naturel. Elle s'intéresse plus aux garçons comme toi tu t'intéresses d'avantage aux filles. C'est de votre âge. Et si elle est plus… perdue dans ses pensées, c'est qu'elle s'assagie, tout simplement. Vous grandissez et changez, Shanks, c'est comme ça. Mais tu sais, ça ne veut pas dire que vous ne pouvez plus être amis, loin de là. Assura-t-elle avant de retourner à sa préparation, laissant son fils méditer ses paroles.

Finalement, le rouge quitta la maison pour aller réfléchir à l'extérieur, ça l'aidait en général. Machinalement, il marcha jusqu'à la falaise derrière chez lui. Puis, alors qu'il arrivait à destination, il remarqua que les lieux étaient déjà occupés, et par l'objet de toutes ses pensées actuelles, Honoka.

La jeune fille avait les pieds dans le vide et un livre à la main. Elle était entourée d'ouvrages, placés loin de la corniche, derrière son dos, et ne semblait pas le moins du monde gênée par la brise marine qui s'était levée un peu plus tôt et faisait danser ses longs cheveux aubergine dans son dos.

Shanks s'approcha silencieusement, admirant le spectacle envoutant devant lui. Une fois assez prêt pour voir le titre du livre qu'elle avait entre les mains : « L'art de la navigation : comment bien tracer ses cartes », elle finit par remarquer sa présence. Elle tourna alors légèrement la tête vers lui avant qu'un grand sourire n'orne son visage fin.

\- Shanks ! Accueilli-t-elle joyeusement.

Son regard était doux, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été durant leur enfance, et tout trait infantile était rapidement entrain de s'estomper. Maintenant que sa mère le lui avait fait remarquer, il voyait bien qu'Honoka n'avait plus rien de la petite fille qu'il avait toujours côtoyée. Elle était… jolie. Belle.

A cette pensée, il se retint difficilement de rougir. Sa mère avait raison, ils changeaient, et pas qu'Honoka… Cela dit, il semblait que quelque chose n'avait finalement pas changé chez elle, sourit-il. Après tout, la navigation faisait aussi partit du travail des pirates ! Ainsi, même si sa façon de participer à leur jeu avait changé, elle était toujours de la partie ! Et ça, ça le rassurait beaucoup.

\- Salut Ho-chan ! Répondit-il avec joie en s'installant à côté d'elle, la charriant légèrement sur sa nouvelle passion.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui donna un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule, avant de lui parler de tout ce qu'elle avait lu à ce sujet avec une excitation évidente.

* * *

Vingt trois ans auparavant :

Shanks 15 ans, Honoka 14 ans.

Cette époque marquait un tournant dans leur vie, un tournant bien plus conséquent que l'adolescence n'avait pu commencer à le faire jusqu'ici…

* * *

*Kurenai : rouge vif, cramoisi

Comme Makka signifie cramoisi ou pourpre

**Shizuka : calme, silencieux

Comme Honoka signifie délicat, discret.


	14. Chapitre 13

Attention : One piece ne m'appartient pas.

Bon, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre mais ça ira mieux après ! Plus qu'un chapitre souvenir et on retrouvera Shanks et Makka. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vingt trois ans auparavant :

Shanks 15 ans, Honoka 14 ans.

C'était une journée pluvieuse. L'équipage de Gold Roger était arrivé sur l'ile du Vent d'Ouest quelques jours auparavant. Toute l'ile était en effervescence et le principal restaurant de l'ile était complet tous les jours. Au départ, cependant, les habitants avaient été méfiants vis-à-vis de ces nouveaux venus, mais le simple fait que le capitaine des pirates ait parlé au maire du village, avant de s'amarrer pour quelques jours, avait apaisé les esprits. Il semblait que ces pirates n'étaient pas là pour piller ou créer de quelconques ennuis.

Rapidement, la méfiance avait laissé place à la curiosité. Et c'était d'autant plus vrai pour Shanks et ses amis, pour qui la piraterie était devenue plus qu'un jeu d'enfant au fils du temps, mais un véritable but. Tous les quatre voulaient créer leur propre équipage, être leur propre capitaine, mais ça ne les empêchaient en rien d'observer et d'en apprendre plus d'un vrai capitaine pirate, histoire d'être près le moment venu.

\- Vous voyez ça les gars ? Fit l'un des amis de Shanks, aux cheveux bruns en bataille, caché derrière un poteau du restaurant du village avec le reste du groupe.

\- Carrément ! Affirma le garçon aux cheveux blonds.

\- Quelle classe… soupira d'admiration celui aux cheveux noirs et courts en regardant le capitaine de l'Oro Jackson.

\- Pourquoi ne pas aller lui parler au lieu de rester là ? S'enquit Shanks, perplexe.

\- T'es fou ! C'est un des plus grand pirate du monde ! S'exclamèrent ses amis d'un seul homme.

Le rouquin les regarda avec étonnement, un sourcil levé.

\- Ba Ho-chan, ça l'a pas arrêtée, elle. Nota-t-il en pointant la jeune fille, un peu à droite du groupe de pirate, discutant avec un homme à l'étrange chevelure en forme de fleur.

\- Quoi ?!

Leur expression incrédule, et peut être légèrement jalouse, amusa beaucoup Shanks. Ils jouaient les durs, mais en fait, ils étaient bien trop intimidés par ce fabuleux équipage pirate, l'un des rares ayant accosté sur l'ile. Puis, il jeta un œil à son amie d'enfance. Elle semblait absolument enthousiaste et fascinée par ce que lui disait l'homme à l'apparence étrange. De ce qu'il avait pu en saisir quand elle était partie le voir, il s'agissait du médecin du navire.

Il était vrai qu'il avait remarqué que, dans ce qu'elle lisait, en plus de la navigation, beaucoup de ses ouvrages traitaient de médecine ou de plantes médicinales. Il ignorait jusque là que ça l'intéressait autant, mais si elle s'était trouvée une vocation, il n'allait pas l'arrêter, loin de là.

Finalement, devant le manque d'audace de ses amis, Shanks décida de se jeter à l'eau le premier. Il sortit de leur cachette et vint se planter droit devant le capitaine, s'attirant des regards curieux des autres pirates, et horrifiés de ses amis.

\- Salut ! Moi c'est Shanks, et je veux devenir pirate ! Affirma-t-il fièrement les mains sur les hanches.

Les pirates le regardèrent avant de rire bruyamment, mais sans moquerie, assez étonnement. Le capitaine rit plus fort que les autres avant de le regarder avec amusement en l'invitant à s'approcher.

\- Ñahahahahahahaha… Rit-il. Voyez-vous ça ! Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-il avec un immense sourire.

\- Je veux découvrir le monde et m'amuser avec mon équipage ! Sourit-il à pleine dents.

Là dessus, le capitaine resta silencieux un instant avant que son rire tonitruant ne résonne à nouveau.

\- Je t'aime bien petit ! Viens par là qu'on discute un peu ! Invita le pirate à la moustache avec un grand sourire amical.

Shanks ne se fit pas prier. A côté du capitaine, celui qui semblait être le second, un homme avec des lunettes et un drôle de bouc taillé en quatre sillons, leva les yeux au ciel.

Bientôt, rencontrer le capitaine Roger et son équipage devint une habitude pour Shanks et Honoka. Leurs amis avaient finalement prit leur courage à deux mains pour les rejoindre, mais Shanks et Honoka étaient ceux qui s'étaient le mieux intégré au groupe. En effet, Shanks plaisantait souvent avec les membres de l'équipage, qui semblaient adorer le taquiner un peu, et il adorait écouter les histoires de leurs voyages. Honoka, elle, passait le plus clair de son temps avec Crocus, le médecin de bord, la vie de médecin en mer semblait la fasciner.

Et puis, un soir, alors que Shanks accompagnaient certains de ses nouveaux amis pirates jusqu'à leur bateau, le capitaine se tourna vers lui et posa une main ferme sur ses cheveux rouges.

\- Dis moi petit, ça t'intéresserai de faire plus qu'écouter les récits de nos voyages ?

Shanks fronça les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Est-ce que ça te dirait de les vivre ?

Shanks ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Le capitaine Roger l'invitait à les rejoindre ? Lui ? A devenir un vrai pirate ? A le former ? C'était incroyable… Cependant, rapidement, le visage d'Honoka s'imposa à lui. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule. Il ne voulait pas la laisser seule, il avait promit !

\- Nous partons dans deux jours, au levé du soleil. Si tu n'es pas là, je considèrerai que c'est ta réponse. Sourit le capitaine en lui tapotant la tête avant de monter sur le bâtiment.

Ce soir là, Shanks rentra lentement chez lui, pensif. Dès qu'il arriva chez lui, sa mère sut que quelque chose le dérangeait. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, elle avait toujours su dire quand il n'allait pas bien. L'instinct maternel, avait-elle dit un jour. Après un moment d'hésitation, il lui parla de l'offre des pirates. Elle resta silencieuse durant tout le temps de son explication, y comprit quand il exprima son inquiétude vis-à-vis d'Honoka. A la fin de son récit, elle le prit dans ses bras. Elle était triste, il le sentait clairement, pourtant il la sentait sourire.

\- Tu dois suivre tes rêves, Shanks. Vis sans regrets. Tu veux devenir pirate, tu es sûr de ton choix, alors va-y. Ho-chan comprendra. Elle n'est plus une enfant que tu dois protéger, elle est plus solide qu'elle en a l'air tu sais. Les femmes ont toujours des ressources insoupçonnées. Rit-elle doucement.

\- Merci maman. Sourit Shanks en lui rendant son étreinte.

\- Essaye de m'écrire au moins, hein ? Demanda-t-elle avec une voix émue en se redressant.

\- Bien sur. S'amusa-t-il en hochant la tête.

Toute sa journée du lendemain fut dédiée à la préparation de son départ. Avec l'aide de sa mère, il obtint tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin, et put prévenir ses amis de sa décision. Ils semblèrent déçus de le voir partir, mais, finalement, ils étaient heureux pour lui. En tout cas, c'était ce que leurs encouragement semblaient suggérer. Ils se firent même la promesse de se retrouver un jour sur les mers. Shanks était heureux, il avait déjà hâte de voir ce jour venir.

Cependant, Honoka était aux abonnés absents. Il avait passé des heures à la chercher, sans succès. Il ne voulait pas partir sans lui avoir dit au revoir. Pourtant, arrivé le lendemain matin, jour du départ, elle était toujours introuvable. Mais, étrangement, sa mère était là avec la sienne et ses amis pour lui dire au revoir. Derrière lui, Roger et son second, ainsi que quelques hommes, l'attendaient.

Le roux fit ses au revoir à ses proches, souriant en voyant sa mère retenir ses larmes. Il la serra aussi fort qu'il le put en lui promettant à nouveau de lui écrire, ce à quoi elle répondit un « tu as plutôt intérêt jeune homme », avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois sur le front. Shanks rougit légèrement avec embarras, ce qui fit rire sa mère, avant de se tourner vers celle d'Honoka.

\- Shizuka-san… Je suis désolé… j'avais promis et… Hésita-t-il, pour ça il n'était pas fier de lui, il avait fait une promesse au père d'Honoka, mais il n'allait plus pouvoir la tenir en faveur de son départ.

La femme sourit gentiment en pausant une main sur son épaule.

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, je suis sure que tu pourras la tenir tout en réalisant ton rêve. Et Ho-chan est grande maintenant tu sais, elle saura se débrouiller, cesse de t'en faire pour ça.

Étrangement, ses mots semblèrent avoir un autre sens. Finalement, il secoua la tête, non, il devait rêver.

\- J'aurai voulu lui dire au revoir. Admit-il. Vous pourrez le lui dire ? Je lui écrirais aussi. Promit-il.

Plus étonnant encore, la femme eut un sourire à la fois doux et amusé.

\- Ne t'en fait pas. Assura-t-elle simplement. Fais bon voyage Shanks.

\- Merci…

Finalement, il monta sur l'Oro Jackson, les pirates devant lui. En les rejoignant, ils l'avaient un peu taquiné, mais ils semblaient surtout ravis qu'il se joigne à eux. Même le second ne sembla pas si mécontent, lui qui s'était pourtant montré peu enclin à cette idée au départ. Néanmoins, Shanks s'arrêta à mi-chemin sur la passerelle, regardant le village qui s'étendait derrière ses amis et sa famille. Il n'y avait toujours aucune trace d'Honoka… Déçu, il rejoignit le bateau, où les pirates de Gol.D Roger l'attendaient avec joie, ravis de compter un nouveau membre à leur équipage.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'être influencé par leur gaité. Il sourit à son tour et, après avoir été un peu bousculé par les pirates qui lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue, vint se pencher sur le bastingage alors que le bateau prenait le large, faisant une dernière fois signe à ses proches.

\- Ils vont te manquer ? S'enquit une voix à ses côtés.

\- Oui, beaucoup, mais je suis content de prendre la mer. Admit-il sans les quitter des yeux.

\- A moi aussi. Fit la voix de façon enjouée.

Shanks se figea, qu'est-ce que… Il tourna alors la tête vers l'origine de la voix. La première chose qu'il vit, fut une teinte aubergine familière. De surprise, il faillit tomber au sol, se rattrapant in-extrémis au bastingage.

Devant lui se tenait nulle autre qu'Honoka. Elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, semblant plutôt fière de son effet.

\- Ho…Ho…Ho-chan ?! Bégaya-t-il.

\- Salut, Shanks ! Rit-elle en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se stabiliser.

Il la prit d'un air abasourdit.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Crocus m'a proposée de devenir son apprentie. Et comme je voulais devenir médecin en mer, c'était l'occasion rêvée.

Shanks était bouche bée, alors c'était pour ça que Shizuka-san était si étrange tout à l'heure ? Elles l'avaient bien eu. Mais, songea-t-il en regardant Honoka, au moins il pouvait tenir sa promesse maintenant.

* * *

Vingt deux ans auparavant :

Shanks 16 ans, Honoka 15 ans.

Voilà un an que le duo avait rejoint l'Oro Jackson. Ils s'étaient bien intégrés et profitaient de leur nouvelle vie sans regrets. Honoka apprenait rapidement, étant très vite devenue indispensable à Crocus. Même Shanks était étonné de l'étendue de ses connaissances, elle cachait bien son jeu.

Shanks, quant à lui, était entrainé par Rayleigh, et parfois par Roger lui-même. C'était dur, ils ne lui faisaient pas de cadeaux, mais il s'amusait malgré tout. Bizarrement, se prendre raclée après raclée ne faisait que le motiver encore plus, ce qui semblait beaucoup plaire à Roger.

Entre temps, le duo était devenu un trio. En effet, un autre jeune de leur âge avait rejoint l'équipage il y a quelques temps, Baggy. C'était un garçon plutôt amusant, selon Shanks. Pour Honoka, Shanks semblait être le seul à trouver amusant leurs disputes incessantes pour un oui ou pour un non. Elle en revanche, trouvait ça plutôt distrayant. Ils faisaient une drôle d'équipe. Et puis Baggy lui faisait penser à un de leurs amis, lui aussi voulait trouver tous les trésors du monde.

Baggy, même si il se disputait souvent avec Shanks, était très agréable avec Honoka, toujours serviable. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait un petit faible pour elle, ce qui amusait beaucoup l'équipage. C'était d'autant plus vrai que la jeune fille ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte, son attention toujours tournée soit vers ses patients ou ses cours avec Crocus, soit vers Shanks. Certains avaient même de la peine pour lui à force. Alors, bien sur, ils le taquinaient, mais le garçon aux cheveux bleus ne se gênait pas pour les envoyer voir ailleurs avec force, fidèle à son caractère.

* * *

Vingt et un ans auparavant :

Shanks 17 ans, Honoka 16 ans.

A présent, les trois plus jeunes membres de l'Oro jackson s'étaient fait leur réputation, avaient croisés les plus grands… Garp, Barbe Blanche, Shiki… Et même si Honoka ne participait pas aux batailles, elle était devenue plus que compétente en médecine. Et lors de leurs batailles, avec le nombre de blessés, ça s'avérait précieux. Crocus était fier d'elle, répétant à tout bout de chant combien son apprentie était incroyable.

Il en valait de même pour Shanks, qui avait finalement hérité d'un certain chapeau de paille. Tous avaient prit en expérience et en force. Et même si le trio se faisait souvent rabrouer par le second, Rayleigh, Shanks et Baggy pour leurs incessantes querelles sans queue ni tête ou pour avoir à nouveau pioché dans le garde manger, et Honoka pour laisser faire, parce que trop gentille généralement, celui-ci semblait mettre beaucoup d'espoir en eux, comme leur capitaine Roger.

Ce jour là, ils avaient amarrés sur une petite ile de South Blue, Baterilla. Ils y venaient de temps en temps, il semblerait que leur capitaine aimait cet endroit, ou du moins, une certaine personne qui s'y trouvait… Quand vint l'heure du départ, Honoka, Shanks et Baggy regardaient l'ile depuis le bastingage. Leur capitaine n'était pas très loin, avec _cette_ personne.

Honoka poussa un long soupir en les regardant.

\- Elle est tellement belle ! J'aimerai être comme elle plus tard. Assura-t-elle avec admiration.

Honoka avait déjà eu le loisir de discuter avec elle, celle-ci ayant émit de souhait de rencontrer la seule fille du groupe, et elle ne l'en admirait que plus à chaque fois. Elle était gracieuse, délicate, déterminée et tellement gentille !

Shanks la détailla du regard un instant alors qu'elle regardait toujours le couple.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison, tu es déjà très belle aussi.

Dès qu'il se rendit compte de ses paroles, Shanks rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et utilisa son chapeau pour couvrir son visage. Le temps qu'Honoka se tourne vivement vers lui, aussi ébahie que rougissante, il prenait déjà le large, avec autant de dignité que possible dans son état. Baggy était tout aussi surpris. Jusqu'ici, Shanks n'avait jamais été aussi direct avec Honoka.

Étant le compétitif qu'il était, il alpaga rapidement Honoka avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit ou suivre Shanks. Il n'allait pas se faire doubler par Shanks ! Hors de question !

En tout cas, sa détermination était à saluer, songèrent les membres de l'équipage qui avaient assistés à la scène. Pour Rayleigh, tant que ça n'entrainait pas de tension au sein de l'équipage, il pouvait bien laisser les jeunes faire leurs premières expériences amoureuses…


	15. Chapitre 14

Attention : One piece ne m'appartient pas.

Voilà le dernier chapitre flash-back, ensuite retour au présent avec Makka et Shanks, bonne lecture à tous ! Je ne suis pas satisfaite de tout mais j'espère que vous apprécierez !

D'ailleurs, il me semble avoir vu une question sur la santé de Makka. Elle n'a qu'une simple déformation pulmonaire, qui peut lui engendrer des crises semblables à de l'asthme, mais ce n'est pas mortel du tout. Makka a encore de beaux jours devant elle ! ^^ Allez, bonne lecture à tous !

Ho, et comme vous pouvez vous en douter, mes flash back ne prennent pas en compte les derniers chapitres de One piece parus.

* * *

Vingt et un ans auparavant :

Shanks 17 ans, Honoka 16 ans.

Depuis les aveux de Shanks, rien de particulier ne s'était produit. Les mois avaient passés et, après une période de flottement où aucun d'eux ne su comment réagir avec l'autre, les choses étaient redevenues normales. Bien sur, il y avait des regards qui trainaient l'un pour l'autre quand ils pensaient que l'autre ne regardait pas, ou des gestes qui s'attardaient plus que nécessaire, mais rien de plus. Cela dit, leur petit manège amusait beaucoup les membres d'équipage, bien qu'ils soient souvent écourtés par une intervention de Baggy.

Cependant, rapidement, les choses étaient devenues différentes. Crocus et Honoka avaient fait une terrible découverte, leur capitaine était malade. Celui-ci, pourtant, l'avait assez bien prit. Honoka ne comprenait pas, il était condamné pourtant… pourtant il leur avait sourit et les avaient remercié.

\- Pourquoi capitaine ? S'enquit-elle vivement alors qu'il remettait son manteau sur son dos.

Sa voix était peinée, elle voulait comprendre et en même temps, elle ne voulait pas perdre cet homme, qu'elle avait fini par voir presque comme un second père. Il lui offrit pourtant un de ses grands sourires habituels.

\- On meurt tous un jour Ho-chan, sourit-il en posant une de ses grandes mains sur sa tête, mais quand on a du temps comme moi, on peut encore choisir comment on veut mourir. Je pense avoir de la chance, d'autre n'en on pas autant.

Il était toujours si positif… Elle ne put empêcher quelques larmes de couler sur ses joues. Roger sourit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Ne t'en fait pas Ho-chan ! On ne meurt jamais vraiment !

Et sur ses mots, il les quitta pour reprendre son travail de capitaine, comme si de rien n'était. Néanmoins, il leur fit promettre de ne rien dire pour le moment, à qui que ce soit.

* * *

Vingt ans auparavant :

Shanks 18 ans, Honoka 17 ans.

Petit à petit, le capitaine avait commencé à dissoudre l'équipage. Bien sur, il avait expliqué la situation, et s'en était suivie une grande période de tristesse, mais Roger avait toujours su leur remontrer le moral. Finalement, pour ne pas lui rendre la situation plus difficile, car après tout, il était celui qui allait mourir, ils avaient tous prit leur courage à deux mains et s'étaient ressaisis, pour que leurs derniers moments soient aussi les meilleurs.

Honoka décida d'aller compléter son apprentissage avec Crocus, qui l'emmena visiter diverses iles réputées pour leurs médecins. La séparation avec Shanks avait été dure, mais ils s'étaient fait la promesse de se retrouver à l'exécution de Roger, sachant qu'il allait se rendre à la marine. Ce ne fut pas plus facile avec Baggy, cependant son caractère fier étant ce qu'il est, ça rendit les choses moins compliquées.

Durant la période qui suivi, Honoka s'appliqua à son apprentissage, non sans jeter un œil régulier au journal pour avoir des nouvelles de ses proches. Les membres de son équipage s'était fait assez discrets, cela dit Shanks avait commencé à faire parler de lui, particulièrement pour divers combats qu'il menait contre un certain Œil de faucon…

Et puis, le jour de l'exécution arriva…

Malgré un temps clément, des nuages noirs commençaient à s'amonceler dans le ciel bleu… Sur la place principale de Loguetown, un énorme échafaud avait été installé et la foule abondait…

Honoka arriva tôt avec Crocus, cherchant le lieu de rendez vous convenu avec Shanks et Baggy, mais il y avait déjà foule. Elle trouvait ça horrible… tout ce monde réuni pour voir la mort de quelqu'un… Crocus posa une main sur son épaule pour l'encourager avant de la pousser doucement à avancer.

Honoka posa un regard peiné sur Crocus, qui lui offrit un sourire triste mais qui se voulait rassurant. Ça allait être une journée difficile pour tout le monde.

Ils retrouvèrent finalement les deux autres mousses dans un coin reculé, mais d'où on pouvait toujours bien voir l'échafaud. En voyant Shanks et Baggy, Honoka couru pour leur sauter dans les bras.

\- Vous m'avez tellement manqué ! S'exclama-t-elle en les serrant contre elle.

\- Toi aussi Ho-chan ! Sourit Shanks.

\- Tu m'étouffes ! Râla Baggy, fidèle à lui-même.

Shanks soupira en lançant un regard désapprobateur à son ami, tandis que Honoka s'écartait pour les laisser respirer.

\- Tu pourrais être plus sympa Baggy ! On a pas vu Ho-chan depuis longtemps ! Réprimanda-t-il.

\- Mais de quoi je me mêle ?!

Les deux garçons se mirent alors à se chamailler comme si ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Ça fit chaud au cœur à Honoka, et en cette journée de deuil, elle en aurait bien besoin, tout comme eux.

Quelques heures plus tard, Roger était là avec la marine. Il marchait, fier et souriant, à travers le chemin tracé vers l'échafaud. Honoka croisa à peine son regard, tout comme Shanks, Baggy et Crocus. A cela, Roger ne fit qu'avoir un sourire plus grand encore. Il restait fidèle à lui-même. Il marcha d'un pas assuré vers l'échafaud et sembla tout à fait détendu en s'asseyant sur la plateforme. Et puis… il prononça LA phrase, celle qui bouleversa le monde. Un grand brouhaha éclata dans l'assemblée, et c'est dans ce déluge de bruit de d'excitation que Gol. D Roger fut mis à mort…

Le ciel éclata et la pluie se mit à tomber. Honoka, Shanks et Baggy ne purent retenir leurs larmes. Shanks essayait de se cacher sous le chapeau que Roger lui avait confié, mais ses larmes ne faisaient aucun doute. Crocus essayait de tenir, mais c'était extrêmement difficile. Roger avait été généreux avec lui, lui permettant de prendre la mer pour retrouver un certain équipage… Finalement, il regarda les trois plus jeunes.

\- Venez les enfants, il ne faut pas rester ici. Dit-il finalement avant de les inciter à rejoindre un endroit plus à l'abri des regards.

Au port, Crocus fut le premier à partir.

\- Je vais retourner au cap des jumeaux. Sourit-il. Tu es sure de ne pas vouloir venir Honoka ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête. Elle avait promit de partir avec Shanks une fois qu'ils se seraient retrouvés, alors elle le ferait. Elle aimait Crocus comme un parent, mais elle savait où elle voulait être.

Crocus sourit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Très bien. Prend soin de toi et de ces deux idiots. Ou, en tout cas, au moins l'un des deux qui sera avec toi ! Rit-il.

\- Je le ferais. Prend soin de toi également Crocus. Sourit-elle. J'espère qu'on se reverra.

Le médecin lui fit un large sourire en acquiesçant avant de prendre son bateau pour partir. Ne restait maintenant plus que Shanks et Baggy, qui semblaient se disputer.

\- Allez Baggy ! Ne soit pas bête ! Viens avec nous !

\- Non mais ça va pas !? Tu rêves ou quoi ?! Il manquerait plus que ça ! Jamais de la vie !

Honoka se tourna vers eux en entendant leur dispute. Elle n'était qu'à moitié étonnée des mots de Baggy, il avait une conception de la piraterie différente de celle de Shanks, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire un bout de chemin ensemble.

\- Baggy, on peut bien faire un peu de route ensemble. Intervient-elle. Ça serait dommage de se quitter comme ça.

Shanks acquiesça aux mots de son amie d'enfance.

\- Elle a raison. Viens un peu avec nous Baggy !

Le mousse aux cheveux bleus croisa les bras, buté.

\- Pour que je tienne la chandelle ? Non merci !

\- La chan… commencèrent les deux amis avant de s'interrompre brusquement, rougissants.

Baggy, très satisfait de son effet, décroisa les bras et recula pour amorcer son départ. Il aimait ses amis mine de rien, mais il n'était pas aveugle. Il avait toujours su qu'il ne naviguerai pas avec Shanks à l'avenir, et il n'avait pas changé d'avis. C'était mieux comme ça.

\- On se reverra un de ses quatre ! Assura-t-il. Quand on sera devenus de grands pirates ! A plus, Ho-chan, Shanks !

Sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, il fila dans la ville, disparaissant sous la pluie. Shanks et Honoka restèrent là où il les avait laissés un moment avant que Shanks finisse par donner le signal du départ, Baggy avait fait son choix. Honoka soupira en regardant une dernière fois la direction prise par son ami avant de suivre Shanks.

En s'éloignant de Loguetown sur leur « bateau » de fortune, Honoka regarda l'ile pensivement. Là où tout termine et où tout commence… hein ?

* * *

Dix-huit ans auparavant :

Shanks 20 ans, Honoka 19 ans.

Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis leur départ de Loguetown et leur vie avait déjà bien changé. A présent, Shanks était entouré des personnes qui deviendraient ses plus proches compagnons, Ben, Yassop, Lucky Roo… et bien sur Honoka, qui officiait comme médecin à bord de son navire. Il était loin leur bateau de fortune au départ de Loguetown, aujourd'hui, ils voguaient sur un bateau beaucoup plus adéquat à la vie de pirate.

Se retrouver finalement seuls, avait été le déclencheur pour Shanks et Honoka, qui avaient fini par s'avouer leurs sentiments respectifs, faisant évoluer leur relation amicale, voire fraternelle, à un niveau supérieur. Ça n'avait certainement pas été aussi romantique qu'Honoka, ou même Shanks, avaient pu le penser.

En effet, ce jour là, ils étaient alors enfermés dans des cages d'os, capturés par une tribu indigène qui, semble-t-il, avait eu pour intention de faire d'eux leur diner. Croyants qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient peut être pas, ils avaient fini par se dire ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur.

Heureusement, Ben, déjà dépité par son capitaine, les avaient sortit de là. Cela dit, il avait semblé soulagé du tournant qu'avait prit leur capture. Visiblement, les voir sans cesse danser l'un autour de l'autre avait été plutôt agaçant pour l'ainé de l'équipage.

Finalement, l'année suivante, ils s'étaient mariés. Ça pouvait sembler prématuré, d'ailleurs Honoka avait été un peu sceptique, mais Shanks lui avait fait son célèbre sourire couplé à un « Nous avons déjà passé notre vie ensemble, alors passons le reste ensemble aussi ! ». Honoka avait secoué la tête avec dépit, elle n'était pas certaine que ça soit une bonne idée, mais comme ils n'étaient pas encore très connus… ça devrait aller, pas vrai ? Et puis, si Shanks avait sa propre prime, ce n'était pas son cas. Quand il y avait des conflits avec la marine, Roger avait toujours veillé à ce que ses médecins ne soient pas mis sous les projecteurs, et elle avait gardé cette habitude avec Shanks, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Ça lui permettait un certain anonymat en cas de problème.

Leur mariage avait été célébré en petit comité, avec les membres de leur équipage et leurs mères, qu'ils avaient pu faire venir discrètement, au plus grand bonheur de celles-ci. Ça avait été une belle journée, bien que passé trop rapidement à leur gout.

Les temps suivant furent agités mais sans souci majeur pour l'équipage, qui se faisait une place de plus en plus conséquente au sein du monde de la piraterie. Honoka avait d'ailleurs pu enfin faire la connaissance d'Oeil de Faucon, dont elle entendait souvent parler par Shanks.

Après un de leurs combats, elle avait insisté pour le soigner. Il avait refusé, disant ne pas avoir besoin de la pitié de son adversaire, mais elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Quand il était question de médecine, il n'y avait plus ni ennemi ni ami, elle ne faisait aucune différence, et elle savait se montrer convaincante !

Œil de faucon avait abandonné et l'avait laissé faire, mais non sans assurer qu'il aurait une dette envers elle. Honoka avait juste sourit en lui assurant que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Mais l'épéiste n'avait qu'une seule parole.

* * *

Dix-sept ans auparavant :

Shanks 21 ans, Honoka 20 ans.

Les escarmouches avec d'autres équipages n'étaient pas rares pour les pirates du Roux, et Honoka était toujours là, avec le doc à présent, pour s'occuper des blessés. Habituellement, ceux-ci étaient rapatriés sur le bateau pour qu'elle les soigne, mais aujourd'hui, la bataille était ardue, si bien qu'elle avait dû descendre elle-même pour prodiguer les premiers soins.

Shanks et ses hommes étaient aux prises avec des pirates de Barbe Blanche. Le célèbre pirate n'était pas lui-même présent, ni son vaisseau mère, seuls quelques uns de ses hommes étaient présents, en mission peut-être ? Ou en repos ? Qui plus est, même si Shanks n'était pas réellement un ennemi de Barbe Blanche, et que leurs escarmouches n'étaient généralement pas dangereuses ou malveillantes, aujourd'hui ses hommes leur donnaient du fil à retordre. Shanks l'avait clairement sentit, ce n'était pas comme d'habitude cette fois, et il était d'autant plus sur ses gardes.

Son adversaire était plus puissant qu'il ne le laissait paraitre. Il l'avait déjà rencontré par le passé, mais quelque chose le dérangeait par rapport à l'époque, si bien qu'il ne baissait pas sa garde. Du moins, il ne l'avait jamais fait, mais l'ambiance sous jacente n'était pas la même, il était donc dans un état d'esprit moins serein et plus sur le qui-vive.

\- Tu n'as pas chaumé ses dernières années dit moi !

\- Toi non plus, Teach ! S'exclama Shanks en échangeant de nouveaux coups avec lui.

L'homme sourit sans répondre. Après plusieurs échanges, ils s'écartèrent un instant pour reprendre leur souffle. Le regard de Teach dévia un instant derrière Shanks et il eut un sourire plus dangereux en regardant à nouveau son adversaire. Immédiatement, Shanks se tendit en se mettant en garde.

\- Voyons si tu peux être encore meilleur…

D'un coup, il disparu de son champs de vision. Shanks écarquilla les yeux avant de se retourner brusquement pour le voir se diriger droit vers Honoka.

\- Ho-chan !

Tout se passa alors très vite. Quand Honoka leva les yeux vers eux, elle vit d'abord Teach, près à l'attaquer, avant que sa vision ne soit coupée par le dos de Shanks, qui s'était interposé entre elle et Teach. L'instant suivant, l'attaque de Teach qui lui était destinée, renforcée par du haki, toucha Shanks de plein fouet. Honoka écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en voyant une gerbe de sang voler.

\- Shanks !

Le futur empereur grogna en lançant immédiatement une attaque pour éloigner son adversaire. Celui-ci recula avec un large sourire.

\- Bien, je crois qu'on en a assez fait, à la revoyure Shanks ! S'amusa Teach, sonnant le signal de départ.

A cela, les hommes de Shanks protestèrent vivement, d'autant qu'ils avaient bien saisis que Shanks avait été touché, même si ils n'avaient pas encore vu l'étendue de sa blessure. Cependant, la voix forte et implacable de Shanks les arrêta dans leur élan.

\- Laissez les partir ! Ordonna-t-il.

\- Mais capitaine ! Protesta l'un d'entre eux.

\- C'est bon, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui.

Sur ses mots, Teach et ses hommes disparurent. Une fois hors de vue, Shanks se laissa tomber à genoux au sol en plaquant ses mains sur son œil gauche avec un gémissement de douleur.

\- Shanks ! S'exclama Honoka avant de venir s'agenouiller en face de lui avec le doc et Ben, tous les autres approchant pour soutenir leur capitaine. Shanks est-ce que ça va ?!

\- Mon œil… Souffla-t-il.

Il était crispé sur sa blessure, le sang coulant entre ses doigts. Honoka grimaça avant d'écarter un peu la main de Shanks pour constater des dégâts. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant les profondes blessures qui zébraient son œil.

\- Ho mon dieu… Shanks !

Honoka se tourna rapidement vers les autres.

\- Ramenez les blessés ! Ben, aide-moi à le transporter, il faut le soigner de toute urgence ! Dit-elle en désignant Shanks.

\- Bien sur ! Affirma-t-il en aidant son capitaine à se relever.

Honoka et lui le ramenèrent rapidement à l'infirmerie. Honoka tenta de nettoyer la blessure pour mieux voir si son œil était touché, mais il saignait abondamment et Shanks semblait commencer à perdre conscience. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'opérer avec le doc. Tout du long, elle ne put empêcher un sentiment grandissant de culpabilité de s'immiscer en elle. Il avait fait ça pour la protéger… Il avait peut-être perdu un œil à cause d'elle…

* * *

Finalement, ils réussirent à sauver l'œil de Shanks, mais les cicatrices resteraient. Pour Honoka, ça devint un constant rappel de sa faiblesse. Son sentiment de culpabilité ne fit que s'accroitre, même quand Shanks se réveilla et lui assura qu'elle n'était en rien coupable. Au contraire, il lui avait assuré qu'elle avait sauvé son œil, que sans elle il aurait probablement perdu la vue de cet œil là. Mais rien n'y fit. Honoka faisait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraitre, faire comme d'habitude en soignant Shanks jours après jours, mais sa culpabilité persistait inexorablement. A elle, vint finalement s'ajouter toutes ses incertitudes refoulées. Son incapacité à défendre les autres, à se battre efficacement sur du long terme, tout ça dû à sa santé fragile. Et pour ne rien arranger, elle était plus souvent malade que tout le monde, ce qui n'avait rien d'idéal pour un médecin de bord…

Shanks put rapidement reprendre ses fonctions de capitaine sans trop de problème, non sans devoir être prudent, sa blessure mettrait un peu de temps à cicatriser, mais il était libre de ses mouvements et sa vue, trouble pendant quelques temps, était revenue à la normale.

Néanmoins, il n'avait pas manqué le comportement plus sombre et solitaire de son épouse. Il avait essayé de parler avec elle, plusieurs fois, mais elle lui assurait sans cesse qu'elle allait bien. Il n'était cependant pas aveugle, elle n'allait pas bien, et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle exécutait toujours ses tâches quotidiennes et restait compétente dans son travail, mais sa joie de vivre, ses sourires, semblaient feints. Ben, Yassop et tous les autres lui avaient conseillés de persévérer, il connaissait Honoka depuis toujours, il finirait bien par savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

En réalité, il avait une très bonne idée du nœud du problème, du moins, de l'un d'entre eux, mais dès qu'il voulait en parler avec Honoka, la rassurer encore et encore sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas coupable, elle lui souriait simplement en lui disant qu'il le lui avait déjà dit et qu'elle avait comprit. Ça se finissait toujours comme ça, en coup dans l'eau, Honoka était hermétique à toutes ses paroles. Il avait bien tenté de savoir si autre chose la travaillait, mais elle le repoussait gentiment à chaque fois. Un jour, ça avait même fini en dispute. Shanks y avait vue une occasion de peut être lui faire dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, la colère aidait parfois, même si il n'avait pas volontairement déclenché la dispute, mais elle n'avait rien lâché, ce qui l'avait encore plus frustré lui-même. Ils avaient fini par ne plus se parler pendant quelques jours…

Un peu plus de deux mois après l'attaque fatidique, Honoka avait fait part de sa décision à Shanks, elle voulait s'éloigner du monde de la piraterie quelques temps. Shanks était resté abasourdit un long moment, pâle comme un linge, avant de protester vigoureusement.

\- Mais pourquoi ?! Honoka ! Tu n'es pas bien ici ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Quoi qui t'embête, je suis sûr qu'on peut l'arranger !

Il avait une voix presque suppliante, Honoka avait toujours fait partie de sa vie, il l'aimait, et tout d'un coup elle voulait partir ? Qu'ils soient séparés ? Alors qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été ?

Honoka avait une expression sombre, et visiblement prendre cette décision avait été difficile, mais elle semblait résolue.

\- Ce…ce n'est pas pour longtemps, je… j'ai besoin de temps… j'ai besoin de faire le point… Avoua-t-elle. Et je pense que ça pourrait être bon pour ma santé, je suis de plus en plus souvent malade, un peu de temps à terre me fera sans doute du bien. Admit-elle.

Utiliser sa santé pour pousser Shanks à accepter ne lui plaisait pas du tout, loin de là, et même si c'était vrai, elle n'aimait pas ça. De plus, ces derniers temps, elle se sentait plus faible, souvent prise de vertiges et très fatiguée, ce qui était surement la conséquence de ses pensées et ses ruminements incessants.

Elle baissa la tête, yeux fermés et poings serrés. Elle avait du mal à devoir demander ça à Shanks, mais elle en avait besoin, terriblement besoin.

\- S'il te plait Shanks… dépose moi à West Blue… c'est provisoire, je te le promets… Dès que je me sentirai mieux je te le ferai savoir et on repartira comme avant… Assura-t-elle.

Shanks la regarda bouche bée, ne sachant quoi dire. Il était complètement dépassé, abasourdit… et terriblement malheureux. Il retomba assis sur sa chaise, de laquelle il s'était brusquement levé à la demande d'Honoka. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, muet sous le choc. C'était donc ce qu'il fallait à Honoka ? Un peu de temps ? S'éloigner d'eux un moment ? Il avait tout essayé pendant des semaines pour l'aider, mais cette option ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit tant elle lui déchirait le cœur, ou plutôt, il n'avait pas voulu l'envisager.

Cependant, à la mention de sa santé, il serra les dents. Il savait que c'était vrai, Honoka était de plus en plus souvent malade, et se remettre lui prenait plus de temps à chaque fois. Et puis, il avait bien remarqué son état récent… Il posa ses mains dans ses cheveux en hocha la tête, le regard bas.

\- D'accord… Souffla-t-il d'une petite voix.

Honoka soupira malgré sa culpabilité.

\- Merci… Je suis désolée…

Shanks secoua la tête avant de regarder Honoka avec un sourire tremblant.

\- Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi… Mais revient moi quand tu te sentiras prête… Pria-t-il. C'est tout ce que je demande… peu importe le temps que ça te prendra.

\- Oui… Je te le promets…

C'est une promesse qu'elle ne pourrait jamais tenir. Mais ça, elle-même n'en avait pas encore conscience.

Finalement, le bateau prit la direction de West Blue. La décision n'avait pas fait l'unanimité, mais vu l'état dans lequel ça mettait les principaux intéressés, personne n'osa commenter. Le trajet fut terriblement long et difficile pour le couple, pour chacun d'eux. Après quelques courtes semaines de navigation, ils arrivèrent à destination. Shanks voulu retenir Honoka, une dernière tentative désespérée pour la dissuader malgré tout, mais elle ne changea pas d'avis, répétant qu'il ne lui fallait qu'un peu de temps. Shanks dû se résoudre à la laisser. Après des au revoir douloureux, Shanks reprit la mer, sans jamais quitter des yeux la forme d'Honoka, immobile au port, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus la discerner, noyée parmi les ombres de l'ile.

Ce fut la seule et unique fois que Ben, Yassop et ses plus proches camarades virent Shanks craquer. Sur l'ile, Honoka était tombée à genoux, imitant Shanks sans le savoir, pleurant à chaudes larmes. C'était sa décision, mais ça n'était pas plus facile pour autant.

Shanks tentait de se rassurer, Honoka n'avait besoin que de temps, elle reviendrai dès qu'elle se sentirait prête. A ce moment là, il ignorait encore que c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait.

Ce n'est que quelques semaines après qu'Honoka apprit la raison de ses vertiges et de sa fatigue, elle était enceinte. Elle ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour, en demandant à Shanks de revenir maintenant, elle le priverait de ses rêves de pirateries, de sa liberté, sachant qu'il se sentirait obligé de revenir encore et encore, elle serait un poids encore plus lourd à porter. Et Shanks gagnant en notoriété, elle mettrait inexorablement la vie de son bébé en danger un jour ou l'autre. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, rien de tout ça…

Ainsi, elle prit la décision d'élever leur enfant seule, malgré ses tentatives de mettre Shanks au courant au fil du temps, elle n'y parvint jamais. Ce n'est que sur son lit de mort qu'elle réussit à laisser une trace de tout cela à sa fille bien aimée, une trace de la vérité, de son amour pour Shanks, de la raison pour laquelle elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa fille, ainsi que de sa culpabilité.


	16. Chapitre 15

Attention: One piece ne m'appartient pas, seuls Makka et Miru sont à moi.

* * *

Temps présent :

Makka avait écouté son père sans jamais l'interrompre. Elle était fascinée. C'était une partie de la vie de sa mère dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler, une partie de sa vie qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. A la fin de son histoire, elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains jointes, posées près de Miru, dormant contre elle, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Tout ce sur quoi elle avait basé son jugement, ses sentiments, sa vie, était incomplet. Ce qu'elle croyait savoir de sa mère, ce qu'elle pensait de son père, tout était incomplet, et cette partie manquante changeait beaucoup de choses pour elle.

Elle aurait put complètement rejeter l'histoire de son père, ne pas en croire le moindre mot, penser qu'il essayait de se défendre, se dédouaner, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Après plusieurs mois passés à ses côtés, elle avait apprit à le connaitre, à l'apprécier, à…l'aimer. Son père n'était pas une mauvaise personne, au contraire, et il ne lui avait jamais mentit, il avait même supporté, sans broncher, le ressentiment qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Il n'avait pas cherché à l'obliger à écouter sa version de l'histoire, il avait été patient et avait attendu qu'elle soit prête à l'entendre... il avait tout fait pour qu'elle se sente en confiance et en sécurité.

Makka se mordit doucement la lèvre, elle se sentait coupable de son comportement avec son père, un comportement injuste pour lui, et au fond, elle s'était fait du mal toute seule.

Shanks la regarda patiemment, attendant une quelconque réaction. En la voyant se mordre la lèvre, il eut un doux sourire.

\- Voilà Makka, tu sais tout. Est-ce que tu as des questions ?

La jeune fille hésita mais secoua doucement la tête, ne sachant quoi dire. Ou plutôt, elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Si elle avait des questions ? Elle en avait des tonnes en réalité, mais ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre bouleversait tout ce en quoi elle avait fermement cru durant presque toute sa vie. En outre, même si son comportement envers son père avait changé ces derniers temps, elle se sentait mal de le questionner après la façon dont elle avait agit avec lui…

Shanks regarda sa fille hésiter un instant avant de reprendre gentiment.

\- Prend ton temps Makka, mais sache que je répondrai à la moindre de tes questions, quelle qu'elles soient. Assura-t-il. En revanche, moi j'ai une question pour toi.

Makka leva un regard curieux et intrigué vers lui, une question ? Shanks sourit et reprit.

\- Même si je pense savoir pourquoi ta mère ne m'a jamais parlé de toi, je me demandais...

La rouge affaissa les épaules, sachant immédiatement où allait mener cette question.

\- Elle ne voulait pas que tu mettes ton rêve de côté. Coupa-t-elle. Tout est dans sa lettre, celle qu'elle a laissé pour moi. Avoua-t-elle, tête basse.

Elle déglutit, les mains durement jointes sur ses cuisses. L'empereur hésita à intervenir mais décida de la laisser prendre son temps pour répondre. Finalement, Makka ferma les yeux et continua.

\- Dans sa lettre maman a… elle m'a expliqué pourquoi elle ne t'a jamais rien dit. Elle… expliquait qu'au début elle ne voulait pas être un poids pour toi, elle était de plus en plus souvent malade et elle ne voulait pas que tu mettes ton rêve en suspend, elle ne voulait pas te priver de ta liberté.

La jeune fille serra les lèvres mais poursuivit.

\- Elle disait qu'en partant elle s'assurait que tu sois toujours libre, que tu continues à vivre ta vie en mer comme tu le souhaitais. Et c'est pour cette même raison qu'elle ne t'a jamais dit pour moi… parce que si elle l'avait fait, tu te serais obligé à revenir régulièrement, pour elle, pour moi, pour nous. Et ce en sachant que sa santé et la dangerosité de la vie en mer ne nous permettait pas de repartir avec toi. Et au final, en plus de te priver de la vie que tu aimais, on aurait tous fini par être en danger…

Shanks ouvrit la bouche pour parler, dire quoi que ce soit, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Il aurait voulu pouvoir choisir, mais Honoka le connaissait mieux que personne, et tout ce qu'elle avait écrit était vrai. Même si revenir les voir ne l'aurait jamais rendu malheureux, loin de là, elles auraient effectivement été en danger, et sans doute que de convaincre Honoka de revenir avec Makka, en sachant qu'elle aurait systématiquement refusé, aurait fini par les miner tous les deux. Il aurait surement été près à abandonner la piraterie pour elles, mais rester loin de la mer l'aurait rendu malheureux malgré lui, et Honoka le savait parfaitement. Elle avait préféré prendre les décisions difficiles seule, assumer seule les conséquences de celles-ci, elle avait voulu l'épargner, même si ça signifiait lui cacher l'existence de leur fille.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux, le visage d'Honoka dansant sous ses paupières. Elle lui manquait terriblement, et savoir tout ça était sûrement aussi dur à entendre que l'histoire qu'il avait racontée à Makka.

Celle-ci, devant le silence de son père, et la peine manifeste sur son visage malgré ce qu'il voulait bien laisser paraitre face à elle, décida de terminer.

\- Tu sais, elle a voulu t'en parler, de sa grossesse, de moi, à de multiples reprises. Mais elle n'osait pas, et plus le temps passait, moins elle y arrivait, d'autant que ta réputation s'étendait de jour en jour. Elle pensait que tu pourrais lui en vouloir, la détester peut être, de t'avoir caché ça, de t'avoir privé de connaitre ta fille, de me connaitre…

Elle ne put empêcher ses épaules de trembler alors qu'elle regardait ses mains, la gorge nouée par l'émotion et les yeux humides. Rien que penser à ce que sa mère avait put ressentir toutes ses années, avec elle comme rappel constant de son père, l'accablait terriblement. Malgré tout, elle continua sur sa lancée sous le regard inquiet de son père.

\- Et pourtant… et pourtant elle a terminé sa lettre en disant… en disant qu'elle t'aimait toujours, qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de t'aimer, même si elle t'avait fait tant de mal ! Même si elle ne l'a jamais dit, je sais qu'elle attendait ton retour, que tu briserais ta promesse pour venir la voir, mais elle savait… elle savait que tu tiens toujours parole !

Elle essuya les larmes qui lui avaient échappées avec ses manches.

\- Makka… Fit doucement Shanks, peiné, mais elle reprit.

\- Même si j'ai du mal à réaliser tout ce que tu viens de me dire… et que je sais que c'est la vérité… je… je…

Shanks se leva doucement pour contourner son bureau et vint poser sa main sur la tête de sa fille dans un geste rassurant. Celle-ci leva des yeux pleins de larmes vers lui.

\- Makka, prend ton temps d'accord ?

La jeune fille le regarda un instant avant de faiblement hocher la tête, incapable de parler pour le moment, la gorge nouée. Shanks voulu reculer, pour lui laisser un peu d'espace, mais il ne put faire un pas qu'une main vint agripper un pant de sa chemise. L'empereur, malgré sa surprise, eut un bref sourire. Doucement, il posa une main derrière la tête de sa fille et resta sans bouger, lui laissant le temps qu'il faut. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux. Malgré la situation, et ce qu'ils avaient appris tous les deux, il sentait qu'un énorme poids avait quitté leurs épaules, à tous les deux. Bien sur, il restait de nombreuses choses dont ils devaient encore parler, mais le plus dur semblait avoir été fait.

Après plusieurs minutes, Makka fini par s'écarter un peu, essuyant le reste de ses larmes avec ses manches. Shanks sourit un peu et sorti un tissus de sa poche pour le tendre à sa fille. Celle-ci cligna des yeux mais le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de se moucher.

Après un instant de silence, Shanks s'accroupi près de Makka et lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui… merci…

Shanks hocha la tête, satisfait, mais alors qu'il allait se relever pour rejoindre son bureau, Makka reprit.

\- Tu sais, au fond, j'ai rapidement compris que ce que j'avais toujours cru était faux... Après ces mois passés ici, j'ai put voir par moi-même que tu étais loin de l'image que je m'étais faite de toi, une image uniquement née de mon ressentiment… Mais je… je ne voulais pas voir la vérité en face…

Elle soupira faiblement

\- Toutes ses années, j'ai cru qu'un jour tu apparaitrais à l'horizon et que toi, maman et moi formerions une famille. J'ai passé tellement d'années à espérer… Mais ce n'était pas le plus dur en réalité, le plus dur était de voir maman souffrir en silence. Elle ne s'est jamais plainte, jamais, mais quand elle croyait que je ne la voyais pas, son masque se brisait et, bien souvent, quelques larmes lui échappaient. Combien de fois je l'ai vue pleurer depuis la fenêtre de la maison alors qu'elle étendait le linge en regardant l'horizon ? Ou en l'observant derrière une porte alors qu'elle pensait que je dormais… trop pour faire le compte… C'est à cause de ça que je me suis faite de fausses idées toutes ses années, que j'ai crue que tu l'avais abandonnée…

Elle regarda son père.

\- Mais j'avais tord, et ça je l'ai su dès que j'ai lu sa lettre… Mais je ne voulais pas le croire, toutes ses années à te juger responsable de notre malheur… alors que tu n'avais rien fait de mal ? Je ne pouvais pas le croire… Je me persuadais qu'elle avait écrit ça pour t'innocenter, pour prendre ta défense, encore, mais non…

\- J'aurai pu la retenir, j'aurai dû le faire. Intervint doucement Shanks, le cœur serré.

Makka secoua la tête avec un sourire triste.

\- Tu sais bien que non… je suis persuadée que tu l'as fait, je l'ai sentit dans ton histoire. Mais, apparemment, c'était une période difficile, et tu ne pouvais pas savoir pour moi. Tu as fait ce que tu as cru être le meilleur pour elle, je ne peux pas te le reprocher. Et puis, tu sais que quand elle avait une idée, rien ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis.

Il dû admettre qu'elle avait raison, même si c'était difficile.

\- C'est vrai… c'était la femme la plus têtue que je n'avais jamais rencontré… Avoua-t-il avec un léger sourire dans la voix.

Il y eut un court silence nostalgique avant que Shanks ne reprenne.

\- Makka, ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi, je suis…

\- Ne t'excuse pas…s'il te plait. Coupa-t-elle doucement. Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, c'est plutôt moi qui…

Ce fut au tour de son père de la couper avec un sourire rassurant.

\- Si je ne dois pas m'excuser, ne le fait pas non plus, Makka. Toute cette histoire est compliquée, et personne n'est responsable de rien, pas même ta mère, quoi qu'elle ait put en dire dans sa lettre, d'accord ?

Makka le regarda un moment avec incertitude avant de baisser les yeux. Le méritait-elle seulement ? Elle avait été loin d'être agréable, et n'avait eu de cesse de le rejeter. D'accord, ça avait quelques peu changé ces derniers temps, sûrement grâce à sa rencontre avec Marco, qui l'avait beaucoup fait réfléchir, mais tout de même…

Cependant, elle avait bien observé son père, et elle savait quel genre de personne il était. Dire ça lui ressemblait bien en fin de compte. Il était une personne d'une grande bonté et il était sincère, aussi bien dans ses paroles que dans ses actions. Et pourtant, aussi jovial puisse-t-il être, il se montrait parfois d'un étonnant sérieux. Il était bien plus complexe qu'il ne le montrait au premier abord. Et ça elle l'avait appris en l'observant un peu tous les jours, parfois malgré elle. Peut-être, un jour, connaitrait-elle toutes les facettes de sa personnalité ? Qui sait ? D'un autre côté, peut-être valait-il mieux laisser planer une part de mystère également…

Qui plus est, elle fini par hocher doucement la tête. De toute façon, il n'abandonnerai pas ce point, pas vrai ?

\- D'accord… Fit-elle avec un léger sourire. Merci…

Après un nouveau silence, Makka releva les yeux vers son père.

\- J'ai… j'ai toujours la lettre de maman… est-ce que… tu voudrais la lire ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

Shanks écarquilla les yeux à la nouvelle.

\- Quoi ? Tu l'as toujours ? Je pensais que la marine te l'avait prise, comme preuve. Fit-il avec étonnement.

\- Hé bien non… ils ont sûrement trouvé amusant de me laisser la lettre qui m'avait condamnée. Admit-elle.

L'empereur secoua la tête, ces marines, franchement… Mais bon, que ce soit pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, Makka avait au moins put conserver un précieux souvenir de sa mère, les derniers mots, les dernières pensées, qu'elle lui avait adressés.

\- Je vois… tu es sure de vouloir me laisser la lire ? Elle t'est adressée Makka, ta mère l'a écrite pour toi.

\- Je sais, mais… je pense que tu devrais la lire aussi. Maman n'aurait pas été contre, j'en suis sure. Peut-être même qu'elle espérait que tu puisses le faire ? ça aurait signifié qu'on était enfin réunis, pas vrai ? Mais si tu ne le veux pas je comprendrai. Assura-t-elle rapidement, ne voulant forcer son père.

Shanks sourit doucement, Makka avait peut être raison, peut-être qu'Honoka l'aurait voulu, allez savoir.

\- Très bien, c'est d'accord, je vais la lire. Sourit-il.

Makka acquiesça en se levant.

\- Je vais la chercher !

Elle partit rapidement, non sans déranger Miru, qui partit finir sa sieste sur le petit canapé présent dans la pièce, apparemment sa maitresse n'avait plus autant besoin de sa présence, laissant Shanks avec un fin sourire. Resté seul, il tourna les yeux vers le hublot de son bureau, le regard fixé sur le ciel bleu. Cette discussion ne s'était pas si mal déroulée, finalement. Elle avait été difficile, sans aucun doute, mais grandement bénéfique, il le ressentait déjà. Ben avait raison, repousser ça n'aurait fait que prolonger le mal aise qui persistait entre lui et Makka. En définitive, lever le voile sur tout ça était un mal pour un bien, un grand bien même.

Makka revint quelques courtes minutes plus tard, coupant les pensées de son père, et lui donna l'enveloppe contenant la lettre. Shanks eut un doux sourire en reconnaissant l'écriture d'Honoka avant de sourire à sa…leur fille.

\- Merci Makka.

\- De rien… prend ton temps, je sais qu'elle n'est pas perdue. Assura-t-elle.

Le roux hocha la tête avec un sourire.

\- Entendu.

Il hésita un instant avant de reprendre.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose dont tu voudrais qu'on parle ? Demanda-t-il.

Il voulait profiter de ce moment de confessions pour éclaircir le plus de points possibles, même si ça restait toujours possible après bien sur, mais le moment s'y prêtait actuellement, autant en profiter. Makka secoua doucement la tête.

\- Non, enfin… rien ne me vient à l'esprit pour l'instant. Avoua-t-elle.

\- Je comprends, mais si tu as la moindre question, ma porte est toujours ouverte, d'accord ?

Elle en avait beaucoup entendu aujourd'hui, il comprenait parfaitement qu'elle ait besoin de temps pour tout remettre en ordre et réfléchir à ce qui avait été dit, les questions viendraient après.

\- D'accord. Merci, pour tout ça, pour aujourd'hui…

\- Je t'en prie, merci à toi également.

Là-dessus, elle s'apprêta à partir pour laisser son père lire la lettre en privé. Cependant, avant de quitter la pièce, alors qu'elle avait la main sur la poignée de la porte, elle hésita un instant, faisant lever un sourcil à son père. Puis, elle se tourna un peu vers lui.

\- En fait j'ai… une question… Hésita-t-elle.

\- Oui ? Invita gentiment Shanks.

\- Je me demandais… est-ce que tu penses souvent à maman ?

Shanks baissa les yeux sur le papier dans ses mains et esquissa un doux sourire avant de regarder sa fille à nouveau.

\- Oui, parfois. Mais… beaucoup plus depuis que tu es ici, tu lui ressembles tellement… Avoua-t-il.

Makka hocha la tête avec un sourire semblable à celui de son père.

\- Je vois…

\- Mais tu sais, quand je te regarde, Makka, je n'y vois pas que ta mère. Bien sur tu lui ressemble, tu as ses traits, ses yeux, il arrive que tu parles ou agisse comme elle, mais ce que je vois aussi, c'est une jeune fille courageuse, talentueuse et qui, même si elle ne le voit pas, va de l'avant malgré les épreuves. Dit-il avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix. Tu es aussi têtue comme une mule, curieuse et un vrai rat de bibliothèque ! Rit-il.

\- Hé ! Protesta faussement Makka, faisant la moue malgré un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Et je sais que tu deviendras un médecin exemplaire, tu en as l'acabit. Tu es obstinée et passionnée, je sais que tu y arriveras, tu en prends déjà le chemin. Sourit-il.

Makka ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se gonfler de joie. Même si il ne l'avait pas dit, elle comprenait que son père était fier d'elle et ça la remplissait de bonheur, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais cru.

\- Oui, j'y arriverai, tu verras, papa ! Déclara-t-elle avec un large sourire avant de filer.

Une fois hors du bureau, la porte fermée derrière elle, la rousse ne put éviter une légère rougeur de s'étendre sur ses pommettes, elle était bien trop heureuse pour ça. Bien sur, elle allait longtemps se repasser tout ce qui avait été dit, mais elle sentait que ça irai, elle avait confiance. Maintenant que tout avait été dit, elle se sentait bien plus légère, et ça faisait beaucoup de bien.

Shanks, lui, cligna des yeux à l'appellation avant de sourire largement. Non seulement sa fille venait de l'appeler ''papa'' mais, pour la première fois, elle lui avait aussi adressé le sourire le plus sincère qu'il n'avait jamais reçu d'elle.


End file.
